


They Say All Beauty Must Die

by KelliDiane



Series: Beauty [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suspense, Thriller, can't tag much without giving everything away, peter pan references galore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Niall sees the boy in his mirror instead of his own reflection he freaks. The brunet is beaten and bloody and his throat is slit and he’s pleading for help. The next time it happens, he’s a bit more prepared. It continues as the boy starts popping up in every reflective surface looks in. He doesn’t question it until his best friend, Liam, brings the new kid to eat lunch with them. Niall flips out. It’s the boy from his mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say All Beauty Must Die

"Thanks, Tom. In other news two boys between the ages of six and eight were kidnapped two days ago two miles from their home. The sources say that a man had forced them into the trunk of his car when he spotted them walking home from their bus stop."

There's an old photograph of two boys, neither very clear.

"That's a heartbreaking story, Mary-Anne. The cops have sent out a massive search party in order to find the boys. Neighbours are being questioned about any kind of information they may have and if you have any information at all about the whereabouts, you're asked to call 1-800-Alert. The mother of one of the boys is pleading for her son back and is even offering a hefty random. Stan Stovall has the latest on that development. Stan?"

"Thanks, Tom. Yes one of the mother's- we're not allowed to release names at this time- is offering one million pounds for the safe return of her six year old son. There was blood found at the scene and there have been no confirmations on whose it is."

He frowns deeply shaking his head. "The crew here sends our condolences to the friends and family."

"We'll bring you live updates and breaking news as it becomes available. Now, Stan? You said we're not allowed to release names, but that kind of ransom is a lot. Are we to assume one of the children is wealthy or is this an overzealous mother?"

"She did say she's just a housewife willing to do anything for her son." He answers what he can on the subject.

Mary frowns. "As a mother I know what she means by doing anything."

Tom gives Mary a sideways glance and a sympathetic smile. "It's always upsetting when we have to bring you all such a terrible story. I can say with certainty that the entire community will band together because of something like this."

He reads over the TelePrompTer carefully. "We just received word that the search has been expanded once more. The cops are now searching neighbouring towns of Doncaster for any clue as to the childrens' whereabouts."

Mary nods listening into her own earpiece. "There are still no tips but we hope to find them soon."

The on air sign turns black as the newscast ends.

\------Present Day------

Niall's knees hit the edge of his bed, back hitting the mattress when he falls over. He props himself on his elbows neck stretched up to continue kissing his boyfriend. "My mum," he pauses to kiss him, "will be home soon. She," he kisses him again, "went out grocery shopping."

His uniform that he otherwise keeps perfect is getting ruffled and wrinkled. His light blue sweater vest with the Hillcrest Academy logo moving up revealing a sliver of his pale stomach. His khaki pants are really an inconvenience at this point but he at least manages to kick off his house slippers.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" He breathes out a laugh.

Zayn bites at the skin on his boyfriend's jaw. "Homework can wait. I have a very impatient boy that I need to please."

He kisses him again and slips a leg Niall's own and grinds his erection against Niall's thigh as he hand slips under the uniform top. "As great as you look in your uniform, can we please get you out of those clothes so I can get inside you."

Niall moans arching his chest into Zayn's feverishly warm hands rubbing all over his cold abdomen. "My mum though, Zayn. I don't want her to walk in on that." He lets the top come off anyways tossing it on the floor near the closet.

"You look so concerned right now." Zayn huffs against the pale boy's skin. "Do you really want me to stop?"

He pulls back and lets his gaze sweep across his boyfriend's torso. There's bruises and bite marks from their last rendezvous, but there's also small scars that neither of them know how he acquired.

"No," Niall chuckles cupping the back of Zayn's neck with one hand attaching their lips together. He runs his fingertips against his neck.

"Baby, just make me feel good with the time we really don't have." He pushes his fingers underneath Zayn's shirt and he wishes he had his flawless skin rather than his with the purple scars dimpling his flesh.

Zayn chuckles. "Tomorrow. I have work in an hour and your mum will be home soon." He leans up and presses a soft kiss to Niall's forehead. "Right now, I'm just going to kiss over every scar I can find."

Niall pouts, but he's content with that. "Asked my mum where my scars came from for like the millionth time and finally she answered me."

He hums at every kiss Zayn is placing on him making his skin burn in the best way. "Said we used to have a tree house and one day when I was climbing it. I guess I fell and yeah. All this time I was hoping for something cool."

"Must have been one hell of a fall. This looks like a chuck of your skin is missing." He places a kiss to the last one before leaning back in and biting softly at the flesh.

"At least you know though. That's got to count for something." Zayn shrugs as he looks back up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah but it makes me sound like a loser." He laughs quietly running his fingers through Zayn's hair.

There's a knock on his bedroom door and it has Niall jumping in surprise. "I didn't even hear the car."

Zayn gets up and tosses Niall his shirt. He makes sure the blond has it on and opens the door to see Niall's mum, Caroline, standing there.

"Oh, hi, Misses Cowell. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiles brightly. Honestly, Zayn doesn't trust her. He just feels unsafe around her.

Caroline smiles back looking around Zayn to Niall. "Sweetheart, you know I don't like people over if you don't call to ask me. You avoided the rooms you're not allowed in right?"

Niall nods. The basement is off limits to him at least the back part. He could only go down to retrieve his laundry.

Zayn looks down at his watch. "I have to go, Ni. Got to stop at home and change before heading to work." He moves to grab his backpack from where is pushed mainly under Niall's desk. He leans in and gives the boy a short kiss. "Don't forget to ask about the trip to my family reunion."

Niall nods smiling goofily. Zayn wanted him to come to Bradford which would involve meeting his family which would be a big deal which means they're serious. "Enjoy work."

Once he leaves, it’s just him and his mum all alone.

The front door opens and Niall's father's voice fills the house. "Caroline? Niall? You guys home!"

"Up here!" Caroline calls down hoping he'd hear them from upstairs.

Niall stands up heading over to his messenger bag to get some work done.

Simon headed up the steps and poked his head in his son's room. "Hey, darling." He leans in and presses their lips together chastely. He pulls back and looks over at his son. "Hey, kid. How was school?"

Niall looks up smiling and there may or may not be thoughts of Zayn running through his head. "It was alright played a bit of footie with Harry and Liam during school. They're having tryouts and-"

His mum cuts him off before he can say anything else. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. You can't tryout. They might want to ask for pictures for the yearbook or newspaper and you know how I feel about that."

Niall tries not to get upset. His mum didn't ever keep pictures of him and the walls in their home were impossibly bare. It's weird, but it's some religious thing so when she says he can't tryout he doesn't question it.

"Caroline, we should let him. We can't keep him in a bubble. How about I call up the coach and talk to him?" Simon tries to please both of the two. "I'll just tell him that Niall would really love to tryout, but we can't release pictures of him. Sound fair?"

Caroline glares at him. "I said no and if you want to continue on this subject then you can sleep on the couch and, Niall, you can give me your laptop."

Niall sighs. He doesn't much use it considering he's not allowed to have social networking accounts.

Simon sighs. "Fine. But know that you're depriving your son of a normal childhood." He looks to Niall and shrugs helplessly. He really wishes his son could play, but Caroline is crazy when it comes to pictures. They barely had any of Niall growing up.

Caroline runs her fingers through Niall's hair the blonde receding to brown. "We need to bleach your hair again."

Niall furrows his eyebrows biting into his lip. "Zayn wants me to have brown hair though he thinks it'll like bring out my eyes and everything."

Simon bites at his lip. He knows why they have to bleach the kid's hair, but he feels like they're too controlling with his life. "Maybe we can try his natural. Maybe he'll actually look like us then." He laughs. They've gotten so many comments about how Niall doesn't look like either of them.

Caroline hates, absolutely hates, when Simon undermines her authority. She's his mum, she's in charge of him. She got Niall, she gets to decide everything. "Will you stop promising him things that won't happen? I'm buying the bleach tonight."

Niall doesn't bring anything else up rather heading over to his desk to study for an English test.

Simon sighs. "Okay, okay." He heads over to Niall and places a kiss to the boy's hair. "I tried, bud."

He pats the boy in the back before heading out again. He closes the door and looks over to his wife. "Caro, we can't keep punishing him for our actions. He's going to need friends and cutting him off like this won't help."

Caroline looks over at him absolutely exasperated. "He has friends! Zayn, Liam, and Harry! Why do you always have to do that when I'm handling him? He knows the rules!" She storms down the hall ending the conversation.

Simon heads down the hall after her. "Caro, stop shutting everything I say down. Come on, he's my son too. Why can't he play sports if I get an agreement from the coach that there will be no pictures?" He sighs. "Listen, you know I love you and our son, but this is going to hurt him in the long run. What are you going to do when he graduates and has to leave for University?"

"He'll take online classes, Simon, stop. I can take Niall to my mother's if you want to act like this. He's turning sixteen we don't have to worry about him going to university for a while." She heads into the kitchen tying an apron around her waist. "I wanted to change his name but you wouldn't let me so whatever else I say goes."

"He's going to get suspicious someday, babe. He can't play sports, he can't have brown hair, he can't go into the basement... It just sounds like your hiding something." He comes up and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "We're on the other side of the country. Do you really think someone all the way out here is going to recognise him? Cheshire is a long way from Doncaster."

Caroline narrows her eyes. "He's our son you hear me? As his mother I'm going to make his decisions for him. Now let me cook for him." She grabs the vegetables and cutting board and when she starts to chop it ends the conversation.

\------------

"Dinner!" Caroline shouts out to the household, her oven mitts on to bring a pan of some casserole she threw together over to the nice cherry wood table.

"Si, can you get Niall?" She asks going about setting everything with three plates and the same amount of forks, knives, and cups.

"Yeah." The man sighs as he gets up from his chair and climbs the steps to his son's door.

He knocks lightly before opening the door and smiling brightly at the boy. "Hey. Dinner's ready." He steps inside. "You okay? I'm trying to get your mum to bend on some things so you can play football and such."

Niall looks up from his homework tapping his pen against the edge of his desk. "I was curious dad. Mum says I can't get my picture taken for some religious thing but nowhere in the bible or Catholicism does it say pictures aren't allowed."

He wants to take a picture with his damn boyfriend so he can post it online. His family is always asking what Niall looks like but he can't send anything and it's frustrating.

Simon sighs and bites his lip. "I know. Your mum is just really worried about sexual predators and kidnappers. While I agree it's not something I want to happen to you, I trust you to be safe and not believe everyone who talks to you on the Internet."

He pats the boy on the back and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. "Come on. Let's get downstairs before she comes up here."

Niall trudges after his dad still wearing his uniform white undershirt, but he's wearing basketball shorts now. He follows after his dad and into the dining room. "Is it okay if Zayn joins us?"

Caroline sighs trying not to get angry. Is it wrong to want your child to yourself? "No, that's fine."

Simon smiles brightly. He's glad that Niall has found someone that makes him happy. "How is Zayn? Is he playing footie this school year?"

"Yeah, he is. The footie team is going to Wolverhampton and Doncaster, but I can't go." Niall sounds bitter sitting down in his seat.

Caroline sits next to Niall at the mention of Doncaster. "Well you're not going to try out."

Simon keeps quiet trying to think of a way to get his son to play without Caroline knowing. He's going to talk to the coach tomorrow. He can't bear to watch his son so miserable. "That's fun. Well, I hope the team will have fun. Do you want to run some errands with me tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." Niall shrugs although he doesn't much feel like eating anymore.

He gets out his phone sending a text to his boyfriend. 'My dreams are shattered when are you coming?'

A reply is quick and nearly instantaneous. 'Just left. Be there in ten. Love you. xx'

Simon smiles. "Perfect! We're going to go see my old pal Louis Walsh. He hasn't seen you in years!"

Louis Walsh was an old friend back from University. His major had been photography and Simon was sure he could help him out with getting pictures for Niall's coach.

Niall doesn't really pay attention rather he starts cutting into his food slowly bringing the fork to his lips.

Caroline doesn't like how quiet it is. "Are we just going to sit here in silence?"

A knock on the door answers her question.

Simon side glances over to Niall, a knowing smirk on his face. "I don't think so, darling. You know how talkative Niall gets when Zayn's here."

Niall gets up as composed as possible opening the door wide practically throwing himself at the boy. "Hey." He feels so safe in Zayn's embrace he can't describe it

Zayn chuckles, but wraps his arms around the boy. "Niall, it's only been a few hours. You're acting like it's been days!" He steps inside and shuts the door. "You sure your mum is okay with me being here?"

"Yeah, she didn't say anything and who cares if it's only been hours? I can't do this when you're away." He leans up and plants a kiss on his lips. "Now let's go join dinner." He leads Zayn to the table having him sit next to his dad while he got a plate for him.

Zayn smiles at Niall's mum. "Hello, Misses Cowell. Thanks for letting me come over and eat with you guys. Your cooking is ten times better than my mum's."

Simon chuckles. "Everything is homemade here. I swear I married a 1950's housewife. But if she cooks like this, I'll never get rid of her."

Caroline doesn't even crack a smile eating her food and pretending like Zayn doesn't exist.

Niall comes back handing him his plate and fork serving his food for him.

Zayn sighs and turns back to his boyfriend smiling. "Babe, you don't have to serve me. I can get it myself." He takes the plate of food from Niall and grabs his wrist as well. He pulls the boy down for a quick kiss before letting him go back to his seat.

Niall blushes actually eating now. "It's a habit I got from my mum."

Caroline looks up hugging Niall sending a possessive glance to Zayn.

Zayn blinks a few times and looks back down at his plate. "Did you talk to them about Bradford yet? We leave on Saturday."

Niall pulls away at the mention of it grinning excitedly. "Zayn wants me to come with him to Bradford! Dad, what do you think?"

Before Simon can answer Caroline stares pointedly at Zayn. "Do you have sex with my son?"

Zayn chokes on the bite of casserole that he puts in his mouth. "Ex-excuse me? No! We're way too young to even be thinking about that!"

Simon stares down at his wife. "Caro, maybe this isn't the time for this. We're discussing a trip to Bradford for Niall."

She ignores her husband in favor of interrogating the boy. "Really? Have you ever touched my son Zayn? Ever got him off?"

Niall is staring at her in horror. What has gotten into her? "Mum!"

"Niall, I think I'm going to head home. I'm really uncomfortable right now." Zayn says as he wipes at his mouth and pushes his chair away from the table ready to leave.

Simon is shooting the woman warning looks. "Caro..."

"Wait, no! We still need to discuss Bradford! Zayn..." Niall doesn't mean to whine but he wants Zayn there and he wants to go with him.

Caroline smiles softly. "Leaving so soon? Already leaving my son because you couldn't answer a few simple questions?"

"Caroline, enough." Simon says a bit forcefully. He's tired of her treating Zayn like a suspect in a murder trial.

Zayn looks over at Mister Cowell. "It's fine, sir. I should be getting home anyway. I told my mum I'd help put my sisters to bed." He gets up and pushes his chair in. "I'll text you when I get home, Niall."

Niall glares at his mum storming up the staircase without so much as a glance back at Zayn or his parents.

Caroline leads Zayn to the door and then no one's around she glares. "If you touch him I'll slit your throat." The frown turns into a sickly sweet smile. "Come back any time!"

Zayn doesn't know how to respond. He merely steps out the door and heads down the path to his car. Once there, he leans back against his door and takes his cell phone from his pocket and dials Niall. He looks up at the boy's bedroom window from where he's standing. He takes a breath of relief when he hears someone answer. "Ni..."

"Yeah?" Niall frowns. He's not mad at Zayn but at his mum for having to be the way she is.

"She's absolutely mental. I don't know how you deal with her. Just climb down and come home with me. Meet my parents. My mum is crazy like that." He's watching the window for any signs of the blond. "I'm sure my family would love you."

"Okay! And I'm sorry about her. I don't know, she's not usually like that." He quietly opens his window hanging up. Niall swings his legs out carefully scaling the drainage pipe. Once he's on ground he sprints across the yard sliding into the car. "Again I'm really sorry."

Zayn slips his phone back in his pocket and quickly gets into the car. He leans over and presses a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "It's not your fault. She's just crazy."

He starts the engine and throws it into drive before heading down the street. He teaches over and laces their fingers on the centre console. "She threatened me, Ni. I've never had that happen before."

Niall chuckles quietly. "Oh come on haven't you seen movies? The parents always talk about their gun collection or something." He shrugs staring out at the road they drove down.

Zayn frowns. Yes, he's had the 'if you hurt my child, I'll shoot you' but he's never actually believed them... Until now at least. "I don't know. She seemed really serious. She said that if I touch you she's going to slit my throat. That's a bit excessive."

Niall looks over at him with wide eyes. "Seriously? Oh my God ever since we started dating." His cheeks flush red. "I'm glad you didn't answer her question about whether we had sex or not."

Zayn looks over fleetingly before turning onto his street. "Yeah, I wasn't telling her. I quite like my balls attached to my body." He squeezes Niall's hand lightly as he pulls into the driveway. "Whatever. We're at my house now and you're going to meet my family for the first time. Excited?"

"I like your balls in me." Niall's not great at dirty talk so of course he blushes terribly at the comment. "Can't wait to meet them." He smiles getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Zayn gets out laughing and comes around to grab Niall's hand. "Just for future reference, my balls don't go in you- my dick does. The balls just kind of rest against your ass or slam into it hard when I'm really fucking you."

He kisses Niall's temple and leads the way up his steps before unlocking the door and heading in. "Mum! I'm home!"

Niall pushes at his chest to whisper, "I know but you said you wanted me to talk dirty to you."

A short thin woman enters the room grinning. "Zayn- oh who's this?" She raises her eyebrows in surprise.

Zayn smiles brightly. "Mum, this my boyfriend Niall. Niall, this is my mum Trisha."

A small girl bounces into the room and squeals. "Zaynie! You're home! You're home!"

The teen smiles and opens his arms to his smallest sister. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remember when I told you I had someone special in my heart? I brought him home with me."

Niall blushes again looking at the ground. He squeezes Zayn's hand and he's definitely getting something tonight.

Trisha squeals pulling the taller blond into her arms. "It's so nice to see you! I haven't even gotten a picture!"

Zayn winces. "Yeah. His mum is kind of cuckoo for cocoa puffs about pictures of him."

Safaa squirms in his arms and starts to push insistently on them. "Zaynie, put me down. I need to inspect him."

Niall shoots a glare for the insult about his mum. "Inspect me? I hope I meet your standards!"

Trisha lets go taking a step back. "You did good, Zayn. He's quite handsome."

Zayn lets the little one down and Safaa stares up at Niall with a frown. "I don't like him. He won't fit my tea party chairs or my dress up clothes."

Zayn chuckles. "I don't think I'm going to meet anyone who does, Safie. Why don't you let him hold you? He's really soft and cuddly. Like a giant teddy bear."

The girl's eyes light up at the analogy. She reaches her arms up for the blond and makes grabby hands at him.

Niall smiles brightly picking her up and adjusting her in his arms cuddling her to his chest. "Hello! You're very huggable."

Trisha smiles sending a wink to Zayn letting him know that she approved.

Safaa wiggles around some before relaxing against him completely. "You're okay at cuddling, but Zaynie is better."

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. That's the best he's going to get from Safaa and he knows it.

Niall pouts tickling one of her sides. "I'm sorry I don't meet your standards!"

Safaa bursts into laughter and squeals. "Okay! Okay! I like you! I like you! Zaynie, help!"

Zayn laughs as he playfully wrestles his sister from Niall's arms. "Don't worry, Princess! I'll save you and slay the dragon!"

Niall gasps. "Zayn Jawaad Malik, I am not a dragon!" He turns his nose up smiling. "I have to go soon, Zee. Can't be here long."

Safaa and Zayn's face both drop into a pout. "But you just got here. I thought you might want to just stay here tonight or something."

Safaa turns her watery gaze on the blond. "Don't leave! I'll miss you!"

Niall frowns tugging on his backpack. "My mum checks on me regularly through the night."

Zayn sighs. "That doesn't surprise me." He sets Safaa down and reaches out for Niall's hand. "Let's get you home then."

Niall links their fingers saying his goodbyes before heading outside. "I like them a lot. Your sister's cute and your mum's nice."

"I wish you could have stuck around to meet Waliyah and my dad. Hopefully, you'll meet them this weekend." Zayn smiles and lets go of Niall's hand to go around to the driver's seat.

"Next time." Niall got into the passenger's seat once more. Once Zayn did he reaches over and grabs his face bringing their lips together.

Zayn smiles into the kiss. "Okay, babe. Now let's get you home before the wicked witch notices you're gone."

Niall sighs looking at the ground. "You can stop with the name calling you know?" He doesn't appreciate it one bit even if his mum can be crazy.

"She locks you in a tower with no chance of escape. She's a storybook villain." He starts the car and heads back towards his boyfriend's house. "What did she say about footie? What do you think she's going to say about Bradford?"

"I'm not allowed to join because they take pictures and the team travels." He scratches at his head sighing. There isn't much else to say on the subject. "She won't let me I already know."

Zayn sighs. "You need to take a stand, babe. What are you going to do for Uni? Stay here?" He huffs. "I really want you in Bradford. Ask your dad."

"I don't think I could. Even asking my dad, my mum would get so angry with me." He's seen her upset and he'd rather it not happen again. "I really want to come I mean... Zayn, I... I love you." He bites into his lip, nervously.

The darker male quickly chances a glance at the blond. "I, uh, I love you too. I wasn't expecting you to say that." He pulls up to the sidewalk of Niall's home before leaning over and pressing their lips together. "I love you, Niall."

Niall sighs in relief kissing him back. "We'll celebrate this tomorrow." He runs his hand across Zayn's jaw grinning. "I'll see you at school then."

"You want me to pick you up in the morning? I can swing by on my way to Starbucks." Zayn asks as he shifts into park. "Or will your mum want to drive you? She drives you every day, right?"

"Yeah, she'll probably take me. And as for that earlier tower joke if my hair were longer you could call me Rapanzuel." He smiles softly kissing Zayn when they pull up. "Really I'll see you later." Niall leaves the car scaling back up the pipe and heaving himself inside.

\------------

Niall sits back in his desk running a hand through his newly dyed platinum blonde hair. He doesn't like the way it looks and not because it looks bad but he didn't get a say in the matter, not that he ever does.

He takes a seat in his psych class lying out his textbook and homework that's not even due until next week. He never really has anything to do and for some reason today he has even more restrictions. Actually every year on this day he does.

Zayn heads into the room and drops into the desk next to his boyfriend. He leans over to press a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Hey, babe."

He pulls out his binder and textbook. "So what did the parents say about Bradford?"

"Uh, I didn't have time to explain why before my mum shot me down." He sighs chewing on the end of his pen. "I want to go really but they're not seeing it my way." He knows Zayn will be disappointed but Niall doesn't want him to be.

The darker male sighs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I get it. The owner won't let the puppy out for a piss." He huffs and starts irritably tapping his pen to the table. "What about footie? Is she at least letting you play for the school?"

"She already said no. She doesn't want me travelling. What's your problem?" He huffs himself. He expected frustration, but he makes it sound like his mum is overly controlling. He bites his lip because he's just as tired of his mum but it's his mum so he still loves her.

"Nothing. Never mind." Zayn shakes his head as the bell rings and Miss Frick enters the room smiling.

"Good afternoon, class. Our next lesson is on kidnapping. Now, can anyone give me a reason as to why anyone might kidnap a child?"

Niall raises an eyebrow. Interesting lesson he guesses, but not something he cares for. No offense but he's more focused on how to convince his parents to let him go.

Some girl, Perrie, raises her hand. "Most of the time one parent kidnaps them because they might not want to share custody or something."

Miss Frick nods. "That's one reason." She moves over and pops a DVD into the player. "We're going to watch a newsreel about a kidnapping then we'll discuss the footage." She presses play and lets the ten minute coverage start.

Niall takes a minute to scrawl out a messy message to Zayn. ‘I really don’t appreciate the nastiness towards my mum. I mean, she’s the one who birthed me and everything.’ He rips the paper out of his book and places it on the edge of Zayn’s desk.

Zayn sighs as he reads the note. He looks over at the blond and smiles softly. 'Sorry' is what he mouths back. He knows it's not Niall's fault, but it's so irritating when he wants to take his boyfriend somewhere and can't. 'I love you,' Zayn mouths.

Niall visibly relaxes mouthing back the sentiment. He just wants Zayn to know he loves him and that's why he said it.

Maybe he had been thinking too long but the light switch comes on and when he looks up the television screen is blue.

"So according to the news report, what can we deduce from the evidence the cops found? What about the well-being of the children taken?"

Miss Frick looks around the room. "What about the desperation of the mother to get her son back?"

"Well," Niall starts, "some woman kidnapped both of them. There was blood at the crime scene and no body has been found but they're assumed dead I'm guessing." He sits back in his chair trying not to look totally bored. "As for the mum I guess you're will to do anything for your children."

"Why do you assume it was a woman? Men are actually more likely to kidnap a child than a woman." Miss Frick quirks a brow. "The search went on for three weeks and the boys were never found. Now, does that mean their dead or does that mean the kidnappers assimilated the child into their family unit?"

"They said witnesses saw a woman take them so I assumed it was a woman." He keeps himself from rolling his eyes. "And the kids were six and eight plenty old enough to know they've been taken. And with the amount of blood found it’s unlikely they survived."

Miss Frick smiles. "Congrats, Niall. Way to pay attention."

She flips through the lesson plans. "Now the distraught mother is a Misses Maura Horan. Listening to her voice, is the concern genuine or is she the one who did this to her son and his school mate?"

"I think the concern could be genuine, but if it is why is the only photo she provided extremely grainy and hard to see?" He isn't too interested but whatever to move onto the next lesson. "And what about the other mum? She didn't provide any photos." He shrugs his shoulders.

"The other mum was apparently out of town on her honeymoon. The older boy was staying with his younger friend and family." Miss Frick sighs. "The point is, these boys may very well be alive and well. Or, they could be dead. If a mother is offering that much for her son back and didn't get him, what can we rule out as motive?"

"Ransom." Niall's answer is instantaneous. He starts to chew on his pen again resting his chin in his hand. "If she wanted money she would have given the kid or kids back."

"Exactly. And that why the police think the motive was something more-" She's cut off by the bell ringing loudly. "Okay. We'll finish this next class and then we'll move on to sexual desires. A much more interesting topic to you teens."

Niall chuckles at the joke if nothing more than to give a pity laugh to his teacher. "Interesting lesson I guess." He laces his fingers with Zayn letting the older boy lead him out.

Zayn pulls the boy along. "Are you busy after school or do you wanna hang out? I told my mum I had to work, but I called out sick." He stops short at his locker. "Maybe I could come over and finish what we didn't get a chance to do yesterday."

"I'm not, but instead of my house do you want to try the backseat of your car? I know it'll be a tight fit but I don't want to get caught." He leaves him for a moment to go to his locker taking a few textbooks out.

'Going to the library.' He sent his mum and luckily she said okay.

Zayn sighs and opens his own locker and checks his appearance in his small little mirror on his locker door. "I guess my backseat will do." He switches out his books before perking up. "Wait! I have my mum's expedition. That's a pretty spacious back seat. I'm sure we can make that work.”

Niall smiles softly. “Okay. That might work.”

"Maybe we should just wait until we have a room. I don't want your first time to be in the back seat of a car." Zayn looks back at his boyfriend. "We can wait if you want, babe. I'm coming back a day early from Bradford so we can be alone at my house."

Niall brightens up nodding his head. "Alright! That sounds really lovely actually." He leans over planting a kiss to his lips whispering in his ear. "It's really sweet how you give a shit about me and all."

Zayn chuckles and presses their lips together roughly. "Of course I give a shit. You're my boyfriend." He pulls him close and wraps his arms around his waist. "I want your first time to be absolutely perfect." He pats cheekily at Niall's bum.

Niall's cheeks blossom in a flurry of red. He giggles like a schoolgirl slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Well let's go then my, oh so amazing boyfriend." He slams his locker shut when they walk by, fingers finding their way into Zayn's.

"So we’re hanging out after school, right? If we're not going to hang out I'll go in to work." He swings their hands between them slightly.

Niall rubs the back of his neck. "If we're going to hangout let's not go to my house. Maybe we can go to Liam's or Harry's and watch a movie in their guest room? They don't care." He slips into the passenger seat once they reach the car.

Zayn nods. "True enough. I've got spare keys to their houses since they'll be at footie tryouts." He slips into the driver's seat and heads towards Harry's house. "So what kind of movie are you thinking?"

"Maybe something supernatural. Ghost movies are always good like the Messengers." He shrugs his shoulders while Zayn starts the car. "You also can't go wrong with comedy." Niall reaches over turning the radio on.

"Is there any ghost comedies? You know how I feel about horror and stuff." He turns out of the parking lot. "You want some food? We can stop at McDonald's or something." Zayn reaches over and grabs at his hand to lace their fingers together.

"Does Ghost Busters count?" He's about to say how nice food sounds when his stomach grumbles and it pretty much answers for him. "Sounds great." He settles back against the seat feeling pretty content.

Zayn chuckles and pulls into the closest McDonald's. "Ghost Busters is fine. Just tell me what you want." He pulls into a parking space and gets his wallet out. "I have twenty pounds so let's not go crazy."

"Fries and chicken nuggets. Oh! Oh I want a Happy Meal!" Niall exclaims pointing at the menu from Zayn's side. He grins happily kissing the side of his face with earnest. "Thanks, love."

The darker male blushes. "Yeah, no problem." Zayn gets out of the car and heads inside before coming back out with his food. "Hope you're okay with Dr. Pepper."

"I don't care I want my fries." Niall takes the box from him pouting when he sees the toy in the bag. "Didn't you tell them I was a boy?" He whines holding up the girly figurine that came with a brush.

Zayn laughs hysterically as he takes a sip of the soda. "I guess they thought I was buying for Safaa again." He reaches over and snags a fry before starting the car and continuing to Harry's. "I should have gotten a happy meal too."

Niall's opens the box and by the time they reach Harry's house his fries are gone. "Thanks for you know spending time with me." He heads up the porch steps waiting for Zayn to join him. When he does he kisses him tasting like salt. "Love you."

\------------

It's the vibration of Niall's phone on a nightstand that wakes him up. He yawns his nose scrunching up with the movement of his upper lip. He smiles lazily when he sees Zayn lying asleep next to him and the television onto the main menu for Shaun of the Dead.

He lies in bed until the taste of his breathe becomes unbearable. The great thing about Anne Styles, she kept extra toothbrushes for the boys in case they stayed the night.

Niall enters the bathroom flipping the light switch up, fluorescent white illuminating the room.

He cringes at the way his pupils dilate not having expected the small irritation. He recovers from it grabbing a bright green toothbrush and unscrewing the cap on the toothpaste.

Zayn's soft snores drift from the main room and the telltale signs of faint boxes from the floor below.

He wishes this is how he could wake up. Next to his boyfriend in bed after a long night of small kisses and cuddles falling asleep to a romantic comedy with zombies. It feels do domestic but Niall likes playing house.

He brushes the bristles back far too get his teeth blue foam forming in his mouth. After a moment when it's starting to drip down his chin he turns on the faucet the water splashing out against the porcelain sink.

He spits ending the process but knocking back a shot of mouthwash.

When he looks at the mirror he begins choking on his Listerine.

There, in the mirror, was a boy.

\------------

Niall's toothbrush is lost somewhere in the overwhelming sense of fear and he thinks under the bathroom cabinets.

There's a boy in the mirror.

His throat is sliced down through the flesh exposing a vertebrae from his spine. There are violet bruises (almost black) around the deep wound and his windpipe is almost lolling out from the separated muscle and tendons.

His stomach lurches and his toes curl. The boy is a brunet with bright blue eyes and God he was cute and maybe he'd notice if there wasn't so much blood splattered against his jaw, his shirt, and around that horrid cut.

He's too shocked to move this has to be a nightmare. He rubs at his eyes with his knuckles even leaves the room but when he comes back he's still there.

The boy reached out trying to grab at the blond but couldn't quite reach him. He leaned forward and breathed against the glass to fog up the mirror.

He then reached out and traced the words 'Help Me' in the condensate. He stared back in horror at the blue eyed boy wanting to be free.

Niall's breath caught in his closed throat. He stares in shock and fear like before. He glances at the words 'help me’.

"I.. What? I... This is a nightmare." He breathes out rubbing at his head.

The boy is desperately clawing at the glass trying to break it and get to the blond. He stares at the other completely scared and unsure.

His hand comes up to grasps at his throat and that's when the reflection's eyes widen even more and he bangs harshly against the glass.

Niall shoots out of the room tripping over the small bump in the doorway and falling on the wooden floor hard. "Fuck!" He curses sitting up and rubbing at his poor nose.

Zayn startles awake and makes a bee line for Niall once he wakes enough. "Niall? Babe, you okay?"

Niall looks at Zayn absolutely terrified. "No! No in the mirror!" He points behind him through the open doorway.

Zayn frowned and went into the bathroom, flicking the light on as he entered. He frantically looked around looking for whatever freaked Niall out. "Babe, there's nothing in there." He leans out to talk to Niall. "What did you see, babe?"

Niall looks ahead in confusion swallowing thickly. There's nothing there. "I... I saw a spider. Must have went down the drain."

He feels lame saying it, but imagine how Zayn would look if he said he saw some teenager with his throat slit trapped in a mirror.

Zayn quirks a brow over at the blond. "A spider? You've never had a problem with spiders. You sure you're okay?" He slips out and wraps his arms around the boy's waist. "You feel a bit warm. Why did you even get up? I was so comfortable."

"I had to brush my teeth it tasted gross. I... The spider was really big." He mumbles slowly getting to his feet. "I'm sorry for waking you." Niall sits back on the bed running his fingers through his hair. What had he seen?

Zayn stretches. "It's fine, babe. Guessing should get you home before your mum calls me or something." He rubs at his eyes and looks over at the blond he loves so much. "I'm surprised she hasn't called you yet."

"I know but maybe she's starting to trust me?" Niall is hopeful that she is. He sighs soothing out the cotton fabric of his shirt quickly combing through his hair with his fingers. "I think I look decent enough."

Zayn kisses at the blond's temple. "You always look fantastic, babe." He grabs his hoodie from where he threw it on the ground earlier. "Check your phone. Make sure she is trying to reach you there."

Niall nods taking his phone out. He had to turn it on so it must have died sometime during the night. "Oh God." He scrolls through the unopened messages and missed calls. "45 texts and 32 calls."

"Yeah, she totally trusts you. What do those texts say?" Zayn chuckles as he pulls out his red toothbrush that Anne kept for him.

"The first one says 'where are you.' Most of them are asking me where I am and why haven't I contacted." He gets to the last text eyes widening. "I need to get home now." He slips his shoes on heading downstairs.

Zayn quickly finishes brushing his teeth and grabs their bags yelling a thank you to Harry's mum as they left. "Hey, I'll drive you." He tosses their bags in the backseat before opening Niall's door for him. "What lit a fire under your ass? You know Momma Styles would have made us something to eat."

He climbs into the car buckling himself in his seat. "Just my mum is being crazy." He shows Zayn the screen. 'If you don't get your ass home now I will strangle you!'

Zayn furrows his brows. "She threatens a lot. She threatened to take my balls off and now she's threatening you're life."

He starts the car and speeds towards Niall's house. "Who controls your family? Mum or dad?"

"Definitely my mum. My dad tries but what she says is law." He starts to bounce his leg up and down feeling anxious. "We need to hurry." He sighs not trying to rush him but trying to at the same time.

He floors it a bit more. "I'm going as fast as I can, babe." It's pretty much quiet until Zayn squeals tires as he breaks to a stop outside Niall's house. "So I guess I'll see you when I get home from Bradford?"

"Yeah, I guess." Niall sulks in the front seat. He really wants to go with his boyfriend to his hometown. "It won't be the same without you." Niall whines sounding more and more like a child.

"I can try and sneak you out and to Bradford. Your mum won't notice, right?" Zayn looks over with a small smirk on his face.

"Of course she will! Although what could my mum possibly do to me?" Niall smiles suddenly. "I think I could convince my dad." He sighs in relief leaning over the console and kissing him.

Any thoughts of the boy in the mirror are gone.

\------------

Caroline smiles brightly coming out in a bright canary yellow sundress with a large sun hat to cover her long brown hair. "Here's lunch."

They're sitting in the furniture on the back porch while Caroline brings out a plate of sandwiches. She smiles taking the pitcher and pouring lemonade into each of their cups.

Simon smiles brightly. "Thanks, darling. This is delicious." He grabs a sandwich and bites into it. "So how was everyone's day? A great day, yeah?"

Caroline doesn't answer watching Niall reach for a sandwich. Before he can get his fingers near the plate she slaps his hand down.

Niall furrows his eyebrows rubbing at his knuckles absently. "Can I have a sandwich?"

She glares at him shaking her head fiercely. "No."

Simon sighs. He thought this was going to be a nice lunch. Apparently he was wrong. "Caro, what are you punishing him for? He didn't do anything."

"He didn't answer my texts or calls all night! He said he was going to the library after school but I don't see him until this morning climbing out of the Malik boy's car!" She spits eyes narrowing.

Niall recoils back and kept to his chest. "Can I go to my room?"

Caroline shakes her head. "You're going to sit here and watch us eat!"

Simon looks over at his wife. "So he stayed the night at Zayn's house. So what? He always stays at Harry or Liam's house." He takes another bite of his sandwich. "Besides, I've done some thinking. I think Niall is old enough to make some of his own choices. Like whether he tries out for footie or goes to Bradford with the Maliks."

"Simon, if you want to spend the week on the couch be my guest but I'm raising my son the way I want to. He's not going near Bradford or the footie coach." She huffs hautily turning her nose up.

Niall sighs looking at his lap.

"I'm sorry, did you say your son? He's my son too. I did half the work of getting him here. And I think our son should do what he wants. He's nearly an adult, darling." Simon isn't backing down this time. He wants his son to grow up normally with sporty options and a boyfriend.

"You didn't do nearly as much as I did! I was the one who brought him here and you know it!" She sighs pulling on her hair.

Niall feels so awkward, but he's happy his dad cares about him.

"I didn't do nearly as much? Let's not forget who-" He cut himself off and looks over at his son. "Niall, go to your room. Your mother and I have a few things to discuss." Simon is out right glaring at Caroline and wondering how this is all about to go down.

Niall sighs opening the back door and slipping inside.

Caroline sips at her cold glass of the sweet drink eyebrows arched at the look almost challenging him.

Simon knows that look. It was the one she always wore when trying to intimidate Niall. "I know you did a lot to make sure we got a son- and a damn perfect one at that- but don't you ever say I did nothing or didn't do nearly as much as you."

He looks over his shoulder to make sure that Niall is out of earshot. "You're not the one who had to watch helplessly and guiltily as a small boy lay dying by the side of the creek."

"That was your fault that eight year old died not mine. Why do you think I'm protecting Niall? He can't go into that basement or he'd know everything." She bites into her food chewing slowly. "I'm keeping him from finding out about certain things."

"My fault? You basically told me to do it. And how does not letting him play football and see his boyfriend protect him from this?" Simon throws his sandwich back onto the table and gets up. "You're an unfit mother and now I know why you can't have kids. We should have never have taken them and now we're in too deep."

"Niall's mine you hear me? He's always been mine. If you try and take him away I'll slit your throat." She threatens eyes narrowed. She smiles sadistically sitting back in the porch chair. "Now I can't have children because God wanted me to have Niall he revealed that to me in a dream." She grins happily.

"You're psychotic. If God wanted you to have Niall, he would have given you Niall the actual way." Simon shakes his head and heads inside.

Niall is going to Bradford and he's playing football. Caroline be damned.

\------------

Niall sits back on his bed stomach grumbling in hunger. He really needs to eat something. He rubs at his temples entering the bathroom cautiously.

The boy with the blue eyes and caramel hair was there in the mirror. He wasn't as panicked as before. He stared back at the blond and reached out to touch the glass in front of him.

His breathing was laboured and blood was dripping from the fresh looking wound with each breath. "Niall... Help... Me..."

Niall swallows thickly. He pinches his forearm for good measure. "Oh, God. I'm not dreaming." He takes a step back backing up to the doorway and away from the mirror all the while keeping his eyes on it.

"Niall? You up here?" Simon asks as he climbs the steps with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He thinks he can hear his son moving around.

"Niall?" He stops when he thinks he sees the bathroom light on.

Niall glances back over his shoulder voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. "In here!" When he turns back around there's nothing there but his own reflection. That hadn't been a dream this time.

Simon slowly opens the door to the bathroom and peeks in. "You okay, son? You seem a bit shaken." He holds the sandwich up as an offering. "I'm sorry about your mum. I want to talk to about Bradford and footie tryouts."

Niall nods his head absently closing the door for good measure. "I know I'm not going, okay?" He sounds frustrated and he wants to try and persuade his dad to let him go, but there's no point.

"Will you just listen to me?" Simon chuckles and sets the plate down on the sink counter. "I want you to go. I want you to try out for footie. Tomorrow morning, we're going to visit my friend Louis Walsh. He's a photographer. We'll get the pictures you need for tryouts."

He looks over at his son looking for any indications that he's listening. "Then you're going to pack your bags and I'm going to pack my bags. We're going to drive and I'll drop you off in Bradford. And I'll just go to a hotel or something and then we can drive home when you would be coming back with Zayn. Sound fair enough?"

Niall's eyes widen as he's starting at his father. "No way... No way! You're joking."

Despite what he's thinking he practically lunges at his father detailing his arms around the man's neck. "Thank you so much! I love you!"

Simon smiles brightly and hugs his son back tightly. "I always want you to come to me first with something like this. I want you to do things that make you happy. Okay?" He lets go and leans back against the door. "Now don't talk to you your mother at all about Bradford or football. Let me worry about that. And maybe we'll get some brown hair dye and try to get you to that natural colour of yours."

Niall grins up at him hugging him tighter than before. "I love you! I love you so much!" He can't express how excited he is and how lenient his dad is being.

"Good. I hope you realise I'm risking my nice comfy bed for about a month for you." He winks playfully, but he knows Caroline will kick him out of their room for this. Simon smiles softly. "I love you too, son. Never forget that. You and your mother are my whole world."

Niall heads back to his bedroom and lies back on his bed sending a text to Zayn. 'Guess who's coming to Bradford?!' He's so happy he forgets that his dad is even in the room.

Simon sighs and quietly leaves the room to let his son pack for their trip. He wanders back downstairs to the kitchen to find Caroline. "Niall and I are going away this weekend. He's upset about footie tryouts and not being allowed to go to Bradford so I'm taking him to London for the weekend."

Caroline analyzes his demeanor for one brief moment nodding slowly. "Okay." She goes back to putting the food away closing the refrigerator.

Simon furrows his brows. "Okay? You mean you're not mad I didn't ask you if I could take your son out of town?" He grabs the closest dish from lunch and rinses it before starting the dishes. "That's improvement, Caro. I'm really proud of you."

"Don't be so quick on thinking I'm changing. I expect phone calls three times a day and a world's greatest mum mug or something." She leaves the kitchen in favor of the living room. "And I'm sure my son would want to commemorate me." She sits back on the couch flipping the television on.

\------------

Niall leans against the wall feeling like he's on cloud nine. He dials Zayn's number on instinct holding it up to his ear.

Zayn answers on the third ring. "So when should I pick you up for Bradford?"

"Wait you already know I'm going?" He asks in surprise looking down at the caller ID to make sure he's talking to his boyfriend.

"Duh! You texted me two minutes ago." Zayn laughs. "So when am I picking you up? I'm so excited that you're going!"

"Oh, yeah." He's glad Zayn can't see his blush. "Uh, my dad's taking me because my mum thinks we're going out to spend time in London."

"Oh. Should we try and make a room for him in the house?" Zayn asks. He's not really sure they all can fit in the house where the reunion is happening.

"He's not coming he's staying in a hotel." Niall assures falling back onto his bed.

Zayn hums. "Okay. So what are you doing? I miss you. I want you here in bed with me."

"I'm in trouble with my mum. I'm not allowed to eat because I didn't answer her messages or calls." He rolls his eyes at that.

"She's refusing to feed you? Niall, that's abuse!" Zayn's brows crease in worry. "You need me to come and pick you up?"

"No, then she might take my phone." He gets up pacing around his room.

"She's fucking psycho, babe. You need to get out of that house. Come on. She'll never notice." Zayn sighs and flops back onto his bed.

"Hey!" Niall hisses frowning. "That's my mum you're talking about! Don't insult her!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit she's crazy as hell." Zayn sighs. He really doesn't want to fight with Niall, but he needs the blond to realise how creepy his own mother is.

"Seriously, Zayn, stop," Niall sounds absolutely exasperated glaring at the ground since he couldn't glare at him for real.

"Fine. I love you." Zayn rolls his eyes and buries his face in his pillow. "I really miss you. I just want to be there with you, holding you, and telling you how much I miss you."

Niall sighs looking towards the bathroom door. "Well I love you too and we'll have plenty of time to cuddle in Bradford."

"True. I'm still coming back a day early. Do you still want to keep our plan for that day even though we'll have spent all weekend together?" Zayn asks. He still wants Niall to spend the night the next day.

"Of course the plan is staying the same. I love spending every second with you." Niall smiles softly voice tender with love and adoration.

"Good. Alright. I have to pack. I'll text you then in the morning when I get up. Okay?" He can hear his mother yelling at him to get his laundry done.

"Alright. Go wash your clothes." Niall chuckles hearing Trisha.

Zayn smiles lightly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Niall smacks his lips loudly into the phone to pretend blow him a kiss.

\------------

Simon looks around quickly as he tries to take everything in. Louis has the camera all set up and ready to go. He smiles over at Niall. "We should have dyed your hair before the picture."

He's still worried about Caroline popping out from behind a corner and catching them in their lie.

Niall shrugs from where he's standing his foot propped up on a bright orange ball. "It's alright but if you want to keep this a secret, me coming home with brown hair will upset her."

Louis, his dad's friend, is setting up the camera and lighting in his professional studio he had built in the basement.

"True. I'm still willing to dye your hair in Bradford though. We can tell her something like we needed a change. I'm sorry your mother is so controlling." Simon looks over at Louis and smiles brightly. "Is this what you've been so busy with for the past ten years that we can never get a meet up?"

Louis shrugs his shoulders offering a keen smile. "It pays the bills and it makes a decent amount of change." He tilts one of the lights down hoping it'll be good enough.

Simon chuckles. "At the end of the day, that's all that matters."

He looks around the studio at all the pictures of Louis' past work. The same red headed boy is the model in each photo. "So how's Ed doing? I know he wanted to be a music major. How'd that turn out?"

"Really well actually. He's been recording a few tracks down at the local studio. Everyone says he's a natural." Louis smiles finally adjusting the light.

"Alright smile for the camera." He scurries back standing behind the Canon.

Niall nods smiling brightly one hand on his nonexistent hip, the other one resting against his side.

Simon watches as his son takes his first pictures ever. He looks at the images as they appear on the screen beside him. "Niall, these look amazing." He wonders why he never thought about doing this with Niall sooner. He just wants his son to be happy.

"He's a natural, very photogenic." Louis smiles taking another picture of him.

Niall smiles each time the flash goes off feeling normal.

About ten minutes later, the three of them are sitting at a computer screen looking and ten different shots of the blond athlete. "So, Niall. Which ones do you like?"

Niall leans forward finally pointing at one of the shots. "That one. I'm smiling and my eyes are open."

Louis nods clicking on the picture. "I agree this one looks nice."

"Great." Simon smiles and looks down and what Louis offers. "I guess we can do fifty wallets and an eight by ten." He looks over at Niall. "Would you want little wallets to hand out? I mean, who knows when we'll ever get pictures of you again."

Niall nods emphatically a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Yeah! That sounds great! Although I don't have many people to give a picture to."

Louis sets up his printer touching the eight by ten typing in one then going to the wallet typing in fifty.

"Yeah that'd be best." He sighs. Who wants pictures of him? That just seems odd.

The eight by ten prints off the wallet ones starting to scan through next.

Simon smiles and starts to count out seventy five pounds to pay for everything. "Niall, you have to make sure you keep those hidden from your mother. As much as I love you, I really don't want to get in any trouble with her because of this. She's not the easiest person to make happy once she's mad."

He smiles brightly at the eight by ten and wonders where he could put it. "I think I have a nice spot in my office for this. Right next to the one of your mother on my desk."

Niall takes the wallet ones to give to Zayn and whoever else wanted one.

Louis prints off a three by five handing it to Simon. "For the football coach."

"Perfect. Thanks, Lou. I owe you big time. We should definitely get together soon and grab some lunch or something. Maybe once Ed is home so I can see him too." He pays and they finish up and Simon slides his jacket on. "Alright. Well, we have to get going. Bradford is a long drive and I want Niall to have as much time with Zayn as he can."

"No problem, Si. Anything for a friend in need." Louis shrugs smiling wide.

Niall's bouncing on the balls of his feet absolutely buzzing in happiness.

Simon chuckles at his son. "Alright, alright. Go put the pictures in the pocket on the backseat and get in. I'll say goodbye to Louis and be right out."

Niall nods happily, practically skipping up the stairs from the basement.

Louis spins in his chair looking up at the older man. "What did you want to tell me?"

"She's getting absolutely mental! She's saying that he can't play sports, she's threatening his boyfriend, and she's saying he won't leave for college." Simon vents.

He slumps back down in his chair and holds his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Lou. She's ruining his life and he doesn't even realise it."

Louis groans rubbing at his shoulder. "Simon, I don't understand why you stay with her sometimes. Take her to the courts and get custody of Niall." He can't offer any other solution.

"What am I supposed to say to the courts? We have no records of him being born! All his official documents are still with his biological family. I hope he never wants to get a passport or a driver's license."

He sighs and contemplates his options. "I've thought about telling him. Telling him everything and just letting him go, but I think that would kill me."

Louis' face screws up in disgust. "I think if you tell him he'll go to the police." He doesn't like this situation. It's all going to fall away soon.

"I know. I just don't want him to hate me." Simon runs a hand down his face. He looks at the appendage and bites his lip. "It's been ten years. I can still hear that little boy's screams every night." He squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "Caroline tells me to stop complaining and get over it, but I just can't."

"Please, it took me a long time to want to even look at you after you confessed to what you did. I don't want to hear about what happened or I might not talk to you again." He rubs at his face sighing. "I'm sorry, but I can't help." Louis groans turning around.

Simon looks at the ground. "I wasn't going to tell you. I'm just glad you still look at me and even want to talk to me." He questioningly looks up to his best friend of twenty or more years. "Should I tell him or just continue living this lie?"

"If you want to keep him, I wouldn't." Louis tells him truthfully over his shoulder. "Now I have other customers queued up." He gets up showing Simon out.

"Yeah. Well, it was great to see you." Simon gets up and pats his friend on the back. "I hope it's not another ten years before we see each other. I really miss you."

"Yeah," Louis almost closes the door stopping to look back at Simon. "You need to think about what's best for Niall." He finally shuts the door.

Simon sighs and trudges out to the car and slowly gets in. He sits and stares out the windshield for a moment thinking about the long drive ahead of them.

"Niall, I know you're excited for this trip, but I want to talk to you about something." He starts the car and begins to pull away. "We can either talk about it now, or on the way home from Bradford. It's completely up to you."

"I guess now. I'm not in trouble am I?" Niall asks worriedly biting into his bottom lip. He hadn't done anything wrong and the only thing he has was just now with his dad.

"No, no, no. You're not in trouble. It's about something else and I really don't want you to hate your mother and I when we have this chat." He gets onto to the correct highway and stares straight ahead at the open road. "You know how people are always asking if you're actually our child?"

Niall nods slowly wondering where this conversation was going. "Yeah." He is their kid right? What could he possibly be telling him?

"Well, you're not biologically ours. Um, we adopted you. Your mum really wanted a kid, but she's physically unable to reproduce."

Simon inwardly cringes. Another lie to his son. "We just wanted a family and your biological mother wasn't able to take of you."

Niall blinks, but nods. Well that makes sense. "Alright... I mean, I don't know why you chose now to say anything, but okay." He gets his phone out since he always messages Zayn these things. 'Well guess who found out they're adopted?'

"I just don't want you to find out later and be mad at us. Your mum doesn't want you to know. She wants you to think you're actually our kid." Simon feels relief flooding him when Niall says it's okay. "And you know that just because you're not technically our child doesn't mean we love you any less. God, we love you more than anything in this world."

Niall's phone vibrates in his lap. 'Wait. What? Shit. Seriously?'

Niall smiles at the older man in the driver's seat. "I love you guys too. You're my parents because you raised me." He types out the text, 'Yeah my dad just told me.'

Simon smiles softly. "I'm glad you feel that way." He sighs trying to get the emotions out of him. "So now that that's taken care of, to Bradford?"

Niall's phone vibrates once more. 'Fuck. You okay? You're not upset or anything right?'

"Yeah to Bradford!" Niall grins raising a finger in the air outside the window. 'No I'm not actually. I do want to know who my real mum is.'

'Well ask him. Maybe he'll tell you. What damage could one question cause?' Zayn texts back.

'You're right.' Niall swallows looking up at Simon. "Dad, could I ever meet my biological mum and dad?"

Simon, who was already thinking about other things, winces at the question. "That might be a bit hard, son. Um, you're birth mother had no clue who the father was. And she fell out of contact with us when you turned six."

He glances nervously over at the blond. "I can search around public records and stuff when we get home if you really want me to. Maybe I can find out where she is and everything."

"Yeah, that'd be great." He smiles softly at the fact that his dad didn't get angry with him asking. He turns the radio on tucking his phone away. He'd talk to Zayn when they got there.

\------------

Simon pulls up to the house that Zayn had gave them the address for. "And we're here!" He shuts off the car and gets out. "I just want to talk to Zayn's mother and make sure everything is okay with you staying here and such."

Niall grabs a suitcase from the trunk of the car heading up the porch steps. He rings the doorbell nervously a shy smile on his face. "Okay, dad." He calls absently just wanting to feel Zayn's lips against his.

An older woman opens the door and scrunches her brows together at the sight of a kid on her porch steps. "آپ کون ہیں اور کیوں تم نے میرے گھر پر ہیں؟" She cocks her head to the side waiting for his answer.

"Bless you?" Niall looks at her confused. He's never seen this elderly woman before. "Da? I don't think we're at the right home." He scratches at the back of his head.

Suddenly a voice from behind the woman rings through. "Niall!"

Zayn is there and pulling his boyfriend through the door and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Niall's arms are trapped between their bodies looking up at his boyfriend. "Uh, I take it that's a relative of yours?" He gives a nod of the head to the woman still at the door.

"Huh?" Zayn looks up to see his grandmother standing there. "Oh right! Niall, this is my Grandmother. She doesn't speak any English." He smiles brightly and looks over at his grandmother. "دادی ماں، یہ میرا دوست Niall ہے. ماں وہ ہمارے ساتھ یہیں رہنا ہے کہ ٹھیک ہے."

Niall blinks. "Since when did you speak German?" He has no idea what Zayn said, but he did hear his name being mentioned. Hopefully it was something good.

Zayn chuckles softly. "It's not German. It's Urdu. Luckily, she's the only one who doesn't speak English."

Zayn's grandmother smiles and steps to the side. "Zayn کا کوئی بھی دوست کو اپنے گھر میں خیر مقدم کیا جاتا ہے. تم سے مل کر بہت خوبصورت ہے."

Niall blinks rapidly. "Uh, yeah. I'm good thank you." He doesn't even know what was said to him and how is he supposed to make a good impression if they don't even speak the same language?

Zany laughs and grabs Niall's bag for him. "Come on. You're sharing with me. We'll talk in there." He sees Niall's dad coming up the walkway. "Hey, Mister Cowell. My parents are in the parlour if you want to talk to them."

With that, he hustles up the steps pulling Niall along with him.

Niall makes sure he doesn't trip as he's being pulled up smiling from ear to ear. "To your room then?" Or guest room wherever Zayn stayed when he came to Bradford.

"Yeah." Zayn says as they get to the second floor and tugs Niall down the hall to a spacious room with Zayn's suitcase already open and lying on the floor inside.

The darker male shuts the door behind Niall and presses the blond against the door and their lips smash together. "I've been waiting to do that all damn day."

"Well hello to you too." Niall smiles resting his hand on the back of Zayn's neck. "I got something for you." He reaches into his back pocket pressing the small picture into his boyfriend's palm.

Zayn looks down and smiles brightly. "Oh god. Is that you? You actually got a picture taken?" He takes the picture gingerly and places it on the desk next to his wallet before pulling Niall towards the bed. "So we need to talk real quick about PDA in front of my family."

"I'm guessing none? I figured a hug every now and then but nothing else?" He prepared in case Zayn's family was really conservative towards this sort of thing. He lies out on the bed looking up at the older boy. "I don't mind not touching. I just want to make a good impression."

"Yeah. My grandparents have no clue I'm gay. It's sort of a damnable sin in the Islamic religion. They are very devote with that." Zayn sighs. "I wish we could be normal in front of them, but not even my dad is comfortable with it. Like he knows and everything, but he doesn't want to see it. Does that make any sense?"

Niall leans up capturing Zayn's lips in a kiss. "I have you and really that's all that matters." He sighs contentedly just happy admiring his boyfriend. "I love you."

Zayn smiles. "I love you too." He rolls them over so he's hovering over Niall and smirks down at the boy. "You know why I love coming to my grandparent's though? They're rich and have soundproof rooms." He smiles and leans in and mouths at Niall's neck.

Niall's breath hitches. "You sure it's soundproof? I-I don't want to be loud and them hear me." He sighs biting into his lip. That's not something he particularly looked forward to.

"Trust me, it's soundproof. I can't tell you how many times I've blared music in here at four in the morning and no one has heard it." Zayn bites lightly at the flesh covering Niall's Adam's apple. "Besides, we're alone in a huge bedroom. Do you really think I'm going to pass this opportunity up?"

Niall's eyes close fingers coming up to card through Zayn's hair. "You know what if someone comes up to check on you?" It's not that he doesn't want this but he doesn't want to get caught or for Zayn to get in trouble.

Zayn sighs and places one last kiss to Niall's lips. "Fair enough. Besides, we have all weekend to spend time together. Plus, our plans for Monday when I head home a day early." He moves so he's lying next to his boyfriend and tosses an arm around Niall's waist. "I'm so glad your parents let you come this weekend."

"My dad did. Remember my mum has no flipping clue." Niall sighs, curling into Zayn's side. "I wish she would just let me be normal sometimes." He shrugs his shoulders stomach clenching.

"Why do think she's like this? I mean, let's be real, I would never think that your dad would go for her. She's pretty and all, but she's batshit crazy." Zayn bites his lip. "Sorry. I know you don't like me talking about her like that."

"I don't know ask my dad. And I'm not her real son so..." He's not upset in the least about that either. "She can't have her own kids so they adopted me," he shrugs his shoulders looking up into Zayn's smoldering amber eyes.

"I'm still amazed you aren't freaking out about the fact that you're adopted." Zayn leans down and rests his head against the top of Niall's. "If my parents sprung that I was adopted on me like that, I'd flip out." He holds Niall a bit tighter. "Although, I'm kind of happy that you're biological mother had to give you up. Otherwise, we might have never met."

Niall's face flushes pink trying to not look at his boyfriend. "That's kind of why I didn't freak out." His cheeks and ears grow hotter with every word. "Oh God."

"Really?" Zayn's shocked. He knows they mean a lot to each other and that they really love each other, but he didn't think that Niall would think about something like that when he's told such delicate information.

He smiles lightly. "I love you so much. God, I don't even think you know how much I love you." He closes his eyes and just takes in the feel of Niall in his arms. "So what did your dad say about your real parents?"

"Said my birth mum didn't know who the father was and she- and my current parents- lost contact six years ago. My dad also said he'd try to find out where she went so I could meet her." He laces his fingers with Zayn's enjoying the warmth and affection.

Niall absently brushes his fingertips through the Bradford boy's hair massaging his scalp. "Maybe I really will get to meet her."

"Would you want me to come with you if you did get to meet her?" Zayn asks quietly. He doesn't want to overstep his bounds, but he wants the blond to know he's there if he's needed.

A knock on the door interrupts the moment. The open opens slightly to reveal Trisha standing there smiling. "We're all going out for the day. You boys going to join us or should I say that you were both asleep?"

"This is your family trip, Zayn. I'm up for anything." Niall nudges him lightly kissing his temple knowing Trisha was both okay and comfortable with it. "Also when I meet my biological mum I'd love for you to be here," he assures.

Zany sighs. "We better go with them. I know my father would be upset if I stayed here with you alone." He sits up and looks over at his mum. "We'll be down in a minute. Just got to find shoes."

Trisha nods and smiles brightly. "Okay. Oh, and hello, Niall! It's lovely to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you too, Trisha. Thanks for letting me come along." He already has his shoes on not having taken them off yet. "Ready when you are." Niall almost reaches for his hand but drops it.

Zayn looks sadly over at Niall's fallen hand. "Yeah. Just grabbing some Vans." He slips his shoes on and heads out after his mother. Once down the stairs, he introduces Niall to his father. "Dad, this is Niall. Niall, this is my dad- Yaser."

Niall offers his hand for the older man to shake. "It's nice to meet you, sir." This man seemed nice and hopefully he really was.

Before Yaser can even respond, Trisha is twirling around the room. "Let's go! The girls and father are meeting us in town so let's get a move on it. Darling, make sure your mother knows we're leaving soon. I don't speak a word of Urdu."

Zayn chuckles, thankful that his mum is trying to make everything seem normal. He likes to equate her with Esmeralda from that Disney movie Safaa loves.

"No problem," he quickly shakes Niall's hand moving on to the older woman patting at her back. "جانے کا وقت، ماں." He offers a smile holding the door open. "Zayn, come on." He tells his only son leaving the large spacious home.

Zayn sighs, but smiles back at his boyfriend. "Come on. I'll sit in the middle of the back seat between you and grandma."

Trisha herds them out and locks the door behind everyone. "Zayn, have you discussed the rules and guidelines to Niall? He knows how to act in a Muslim household?"

"No need. I pretty much told him the guidelines," Niall chuckles under his breath slipping into the backseat like he had been told.

Yaser shoots Zayn a look to make sure he'd follow the rules getting into the driver's seat himself.

Once everyone is in, Zayn laces his fingers with Niall's and hides them between their thighs. "Just a quick heads up, when we get into town, don't stare at grandmother. She still does the whole hijab in public. Told you, traditional religious practices still apply to her."

Trisha looks behind to her son. "Kind of makes you happy that your mother isn't a Muslim woman doesn't it?"

"That's fine. I wear my rosary," he takes his cross and beads out to show them.

Yaser sighs. He doesn't approve of Niall. He likes him, but not if he's turning Zayn away from their God. "Well that doesn't count as a religious dress."

Trisha frowns. "Well, it's definitely religious dress. It's part of your religion and you wear it."

Zayn looks up at his dad and pleads with his eyes for him to be nice. "Well I think it's awesome. I'd love to wear a rosary or something. Only woman really have something to wear."

"You could wear a turban," Yaser points out ignoring the looks from his family.

Niall keeps up the smile tucking his cross back under his shirt like before.

Zayn frowns. "Yeah, if I wanted to be labelled a terrorist. It's really not acceptable anymore."

Trisha smiles and hopes to break the uncomfortable feeling in the car. "So what do you all want to do for lunch?"

"Italian sounds lovely. Unless Niall wants to oppose it like he's opposed everything else in our religion."

Niall sighs feeling uncomfortable taking his hand away from Zayn's.

Zayn glares up at his father. "Well he doesn't have to oppose because I do. How about Chinese instead? Everyone likes Chinese."

Trisha bites at her lip. She loves her son and her husband, but she knows that she'll have to side with her husband when push comes to shove.

Niall shoots a look to Zayn rubbing at the back of his own neck. "Just drop it, Zayn. I don't care where we eat."

Yaser points to a restaurant they're coming up to. "Right up there."

Trisha looks over at her husband. "Really? You want to subject Niall to Middle Eastern food?"

Zayn's grandmother laughs lightly. "میں نے اس جگہ سے محبت کرتا ہوں. شیف ہمارے ساتھ نماز کو جاتا ہے. انہوں نے کہا کہ اچھی بات ہے اور مجھے ہمیشہ اضافی بھیڑ دیتا ہے."

"My mum wants it so yes. If Niall wants to crash our family time he can do what we want." He waits till the car is parked to help his mum out.

Niall sighs heavily. "Maybe I should have my dad pick me up."

Zayn frowns. "No. It's fine. He's just being a prick. Just ignore him, I do."

Trisha looks back at Zayn. "Hey. That's your father. You better respect him. Is he being a prick? Yes. Should you call him that? No."

"No, Zayn. I'm serious. I seriously should leave." Niall gets out heading to the sidewalk. "I don't want to intrude on your family time." He has his phone in his hand sighing.

"No. You're not leaving. When are you ever going to get to see my family again? When is your mum ever going to let you out or your dad ever going to be on our side like this again?" Zayn really doesn't want him to leave. He needs Niall here. He can't deal with his father alone. "Please, babe. Just please stick this out. Waliyah and Doniya really want to meet you and I just want you here with me."

Niall groans almost glaring up at Zayn. "I'm exhausted and pissed off." He stalks into the small middle eastern restaurant with the deepest scowl on his face.

Zayn sighs and heads in after him. Everyone is already inside and soon enough, Zayn's sisters and grandfather are there as well. Luckily, his grandfather speaks English.

"There's my handsome little boy. It's been three years since I've seen you! You've shot up so quickly."

Zayn is blushing as he introduces Niall. "Hey, grandfather. Uh, this is my best friend Niall."

Niall forces a smile to his face, waving sheepishly at the older man. "Hello, sir. How are you?" He'll at least be cordial to Zayn's family since it's only his dad who's being unreasonable.

"Sir? Young man, I may be old, but I'm not strict. Call me Amin." The older man smiles brightly before sitting down next to his wife.

Zayn lets a small smile take over his face. He looks over at his boyfriend as they sit down. "Do you eat lamb or no? That's pretty much all we eat when we're here."

"Uh, do they serve bacon here?" Niall asks an eyebrow raised.

Yaser stops mid-sentence, practically glaring at the blond boy.

Zayn's eyes widen almost comically. He leans over and whispers to Niall. "We don't eat pork. It's against our religion."

Trisha looks over at her husband. "Nope. That's okay though. We'll go out for a nice bacon cheeseburger later on. Just the two of us."

"Oh, no. I don't need any, uh, never mind I had no idea." He feels so stupid right now. There's no way he's going to live this down what kind of impression is he making?

Yaser sighs a bit too loudly. "I see Zayn hasn't made any effort to explain his beliefs."

Zayn flushes as he looks down at the table. "I didn't want to push my religion on him. Allah knows we're not as devote as we should be. The pork chops we had on your birthday can attest to that."

Amin chuckles. "It's okay, Yaser. The boy didn't know. Ease up on him. He's not part of our religion."

Yaser glares. "I'm sure he does know that homosexuality is a sin in every religion."

Niall swallows thickly eyes widening. He didn't plan on letting any of Zayn's family know about that.

Amin freezes. "Well, that's his choice. His decisions don't have repercussions on our religion." He goes back to his menu.

Zayn looks down at the table. "The Qu'ran says nothing about not being able to be friends with people of other lifestyles."

Niall looks at Zayn. He's not hurt that Zayn won't admit they're together he's hurt that he won't stand up for him. "I think I overstayed my welcome." He gets up heading out the restaurant dialing his dad's number.

Trisha glares over at her husband. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you have to be a complete ass to him."

She gets up and throws her napkin on the table. "And you," she turns to her son, "stand up for him! Why are you so worried about what you're father or grandfather think? You may pray to Allah, but you are far from devote."

She pushes her chair in and stomps out the door looking for her son's boyfriend. She finally finds him and her anger is gone. "Niall..."

Niall wipes away at his eyes to get rid of any evidence that he's crying. He's trying to talk to his dad, but his voice is strained and thick. He turns to Trisha when he thinks he's under control. "Hi, don't worry I'll be leaving soon."

Trisha's heart breaks at the sight of the blond trying to pull himself together for her. "Oh, doll." She pulls him close and holds him tightly. "Please don't leave. I know Yaser can be a complete ass, but he's just trying to keep his father happy."

"I don't think I can handle any more insults." He sniffs cheeks flushed trying to hold back tears. "I know when I'm not wanted trust me." Niall's an absolute wreck by this point.

"Niall, if you leave now, I guarantee you Yaser will never respect you. I love you and want you to be part of this family one day, but Zayn is just like his father. He wants to please his father and this is the one place where he's failed."

Trisha hopes she can get Niall to understand. If the boy wants anything to work out remotely well, he needs to stay and go back in that restaurant with his head held high.

Niall hangs his phone up after telling his dad never mind. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll go." He walks in with his head up opting to sit somewhere not next to Zayn.

Trisha heads back inside and takes the seat next to her son. "So, what's everyone having?"

"Well, Adara and I are having lamb. I'm pretty sure you all don't want any of that." Amin laughs brightly. He's not really sure what's going on with his son, but he'll pretend not to notice.

Niall smiles softly. "I think I'll try it. It doesn't sound bad at all."

Yaser drinks from his glass trying to be civil about everything with his father around.

"At least you'll try it. The first time I told Zayn what kind of meat we were eating, he cried and told me I was evil for eating a defenceless creature." Amin laughs raucously and looks over to Yaser. "I like this kid. He seems nice enough. Just because he's not of the same religion means nothing."

Niall snorts at that, "aren't they all kind of defenseless? It's meat I guess and I heard it tastes like chicken."

Yaser glares at Niall. "I don't want him putting ideas in my son's head."

Zayn clenches his hand under the table. "I can make up my own mind, father. I'm not a child anymore."

Trisha places a hand over her son's own. "I'm sure that's not what your father meant. I'm sure he wants you to make your own decisions and such."

"No, that's exactly what I meant. I don't need Zayn turning gay because of this boy!" He hisses keeping his voice low.

Niall only smiles ordering when a waitress stopped by for their order.

"You know what, I'm done." Zayn stands up and shoves his chair back in. "I'm already gay. I'm in a relationship with Niall. He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend. And I'm sorry if you don't like him, but I love him and I’d like it if you gave him a chance."

A hush fell over the table as everyone waits for Yaser's reaction.

Amin clears his throat. "Well, Yaser. What do you have to say to your son?"

Yaser looks over at his father. "Well how do you feel about this?"

Niall bites into his lip looking at his lap. He glances up at Zayn's grandfather. "Sir, if you have a problem with it I have no trouble leaving."

Amin waves Niall silent. "Honestly, son, I want to hear what you have to say to Zayn. My opinion will depend on how you handle the situation."

Zayn swallows the large lump in his throat. He's worried about how his grandfather will react and he's worried his dad won't love him anymore.

The older man looks at him incredulously. "My opinion is whatever yours is." He shares the same opinion with his father no matter what it's about.

Amin thinks for a moment before smiling. "Then be me. Say what you think I would say to my son who just tells me he's a practicing Muslim in a homosexual relationship."

Trisha is nervously looking between her father-in-law and her husband. She knows this is Amin's way of testing Yaser's loyalty to family and to their god.

"Well, then I would tell Zayn that it's wrong. They kill people like his friend in the streets back in Pakistan and he knows it. He's going against his God and pinning for some boy and this phase will pass." He finishes eyeing both Zayn and Niall.

Niall slumps in his chair. Maybe he shouldn't be here.

Zayn looks at the ground completely defeated. "It's not a phase. It's me and I lo-"

Amin clears his throat again and looks over at his grandson. "I think maybe you and Niall should head back to the house. We'll be along shortly."

Niall doesn't say another word he just gets up and heads outside. "I'm sorry," he whispers to Zayn once he gets out next to him.

"For what? Niall, this is all me. You've done nothing wrong. If anyone did something, it's me. I should have renounced my faith when I figured everything out." Zayn reaches out and laces their fingers together. "Let's go. I really need to lay down or something."

"No, I don't want you to give up your religion because of me," Niall groans looking down at Zayn's hand. "I'm not going to make you pick between your religion and me that's completely unfair." He sighs walking down the sidewalk.

"It doesn't matter. They're going to make me pick. And it's pretty obvious which one to pick." He squeezes Niall's hand and smiles brightly. "It's not even a choice really. You're always going to be the most important thing in my life."

Niall blushes pink glancing back at his boyfriend. "We've only been dating for eight months." Granted it's been a wonderful eight months but still they haven't been together a long time.

"So what? That's the longest I've ever been with someone. You just make me happy and feel things I didn't think were possible." Zayn ducks his head down hoping to not get caught in the sappy moment.

"Awe, I love you!" Niall practically gushes pinching his cheek like a child. He squeezes his hand happily.

Zayn's face lights up like a Christmas tree and he tugs Niall down the street towards his grandparents’ house. "Come on. Let's get back to the house and just cuddle and watch movies. I really don't want to think about what's happening."

He pulls Niall past shops and restaurants and down the street. He sees a McDonald's on the corner and tugs the blond in there to get a quick bite before heading home.

\------------

Niall's trying to walk and eat chewing on some fries. "I'm really sorry it's all my fault." He looks at the ground ashamed, hand searching through his bag.

Zayn pops a few fries in his mouth and looks over at his boyfriend. "This isn't your fault. It's my father's. I don't get why he thinks it's okay to treat people of different religions like they're beneath us."

They reach their street and Zayn can see some of the teenagers he used to play with when he was younger up ahead. "I just wish that they weren't so traditional all the damn time."

"At the end of the day they're your family and family is forever, unfortunately relationships are not." Niall sighs quietly. He loves Zayn, but this thing between them might not even last.

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence on this relationship." Zayn huffs and hurries up the driveway to the front door. He unlocks the entryway and waits until Niall is in before closing the door. "It won't matter though. It could be any boy in the world and they could still hate him."

"I didn't mean to sound like I didn't believe in our relationship, I just meant that your family will never leave you." Niall sets the bag on the coffee table slipping his shoes off. "I know it sucks, love, but you can't change what your dad thinks. At least your mum likes me." He wasn't completely hated by the Malik clan.

"That's true. At least my mum is agnostic and sees past religious lines." Zayn flops onto the couch and pats the seat next to him. "Let's not worry about it. Just come over here and cuddle with me for now." If his grandparents kick him out, he'd like a bit of time with his boyfriend beforehand.

Niall sits on the sofa curling into his side. "I love you, Zayn Malik- no matter what happens." He kisses the tan boy's jaw lips brushing over the skin.

"I love you too. And if things don't go well tonight, we'll head up to London for a few days." Zayn says as he pecks Niall's lips softly.

Niall kisses back the feeling of their lips together never failing to make him feel a hundred times better. "I don't want you leaving with me though. This is your family vacation not mine." He rubs at one of his temples hoping Zayn would just see it his way.

"If my family can't see how great you are, then they're not worth my time." Zayn says softly.

It's not fair that Niall knows exactly what spot to touch to have Zayn doing exactly what he wants. His eyes slide shut as Niall's fingertips press against his head softly.

Niall smiles softly massaging his head further. "I love you and I want you to spend time with your family." He trails his lips down one side of his jaw and his neck too enjoying how warm his skin is.

Zayn hums in complete contentment. He's pretty sure Niall could ask him to kill someone at this point and he'd say yes. He really needs to stop giving into his boyfriend all the time. "I love you too. But I see my family all the time. I barely get to see you since your mum doesn't ever release the reigns."

Niall sighs under his breath glaring at his thick headed boyfriend. "My mum just wants the best for me is all." He climbs into Zayn's lap licking at his ear.

"I didn't say otherwise. I just wish she'd trust me with you. I think she feels like I'm trying to steal you away from her. I just want to get to know your family."

Zayn grabs at the blond's hips and holds him tightly. He shifts around until he can press their lips together. "I propose we move this to our room so we're not the first thing they see when they walk in."

"That's a good idea actually." He stands to his feet pulling Zayn off the sofa along with him. "I wouldn't want to make them hate me even more." Niall moves up the staircase squeezing Zayn's hand.

Once up the stairs and in their room, Zayn pulls Niall onto the bed and gets the blond situated on top of him. He looks up at his boyfriend and he's hit with the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be with the boy forever. "I love you so much, Ni. I'd do absolutely anything to be with you. Even if that means defying my dad and giving up my religion."

Niall can't help the impossibly wide smile slapped on his face. "I love you too. I'd give up a lot of things for you." He would too. He would do anything to make Zayn happy and he feels ecstatic that he feels the same about him.

Zayn leans up and attaches their lips together. One hand comes up to tangle in the blond locks at the nape of Niall's neck. "When I turn eighteen, we're running away. Get away from my dad and your mum. Just the two of us and no one to yell at us for being stupid and young."

"I like that." Niall kisses at Zayn's Adam's apple- moving to do the same to his collar bone and the hollow point at the base of his neck. "We'll have a small cottage, white picket fence, and 2.5 children."

Zany chuckles breathlessly. "2.5 children? How is that going to work?" His eyes flutter shut as Niall moves lower and lower down his body. "And don't forget the small dog. Maybe a little Jack Russell Terrier."

"Don't question it just accept it," Niall chuckles against his caramel skin tone. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. You'll bring home all the money and I'll raise the children and cook extravagant meals." He tugs at the hem of Zayn's shirt.

Zayn sits up a bit and pulls his shirt off and tosses it over to the side of the room. He starts to pull at Niall's kit as well. "Why am I the one who has to work? Maybe I want to stay home with the kids. I mean, little Sean Patrick and Elizabeth Anne are going to want some time with Daddy Zayn."

"Okay, okay you can be the 50's housewife and I'll be the rugged football player that has fans throwing themselves at me." He grins sitting up and straddling him to show off his body. "My stunning physique will attract all the ladies and men." He chuckles nipping at a random part of his abdomen.

"You'll be the next David Beckham." Zayn rolls his eyes, smiling brightly at the image of a sweaty, dirty Niall trudging in from the football pitch. He's about to ask Niall how far they were going to go when there's a knock on the door and the darker male's mother is speaking. "Zayn? Your father wants to speak with you."

Niall groans into Zayn's stomach to muffle the sound. He forces himself to roll off pulling his shirt on while handing his boyfriend his.

"We'll talk about our future later," Niall promises. He makes himself comfortable on the blankets.

Zayn sighs and pulls his shirt back on and gets up heading for the door. "Aren't you coming? Or am I going alone?" He doesn't want Niall to be anywhere near his father, but he needs his boyfriend in case his father decides to be unreasonable.

"Do you want me to come? I will if you really want me to." Niall stands up waiting for Zayn to give him an answer. "I can also stay." He just wants his boyfriend to be comfortable when he's talking to his dad.

"Can you... Can you just wait right outside the room? That way you're nearby, but you're not in the room." Zayn feels selfish, but that's what he needs. "Please? If you're uncomfortable with that, I'll completely understand."

"Zayn," Niall whispers pushing his lips onto his moving them together. "Of course I'll wait outside." He leads the way down the corridor stopping when they almost go into the living room.

Zayn takes a deep breath and looks reassuringly over at Niall. "My dad loves me, right? I shouldn't be worried... Right?" He bites at his lip before shaking the nerves away and stepping into the room where only his father was waiting for him. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Yaser looks up from where he's seated on the loveseat. "I want to talk to you as you already heard." He points to the chair directly in front of him face blank, eyes stern.

Zayn lets his gaze drop to the ground, unable to hold his father's eyes. He slinks over to the chair and feels absolutely small under the watchful eyes of his father. He feels like a five year old that broke his grandmother's vase all over again. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I talked to your grandfather," Yaser pauses to let that sink in. He wants him to know how serious it is to bring the leader of the family into his worries. "He says that religion or not you, are my son and you are happy. I agree with him." He finishes still not changing his facial expression.

Zayn chances a glance up at his father. "Wh-what? So... I'm not being thrown out? Grandfather approves?" He's not sure how to feel right now. He knows he should feel relieved and excited, but there's something in the way his father is acting that worries him a bit.

"You are not being thrown out, but I personally think you can find someone better. Your grandfather doesn't agree with that." He shoots a look to the hallway knowing Niall's not too far away. "If you insist on dating boys I want them to be Muslim. I don't understand what you see in that boy." He keeps his composure calm and unemotional.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what attracts me to him either. All I know is that when I look at him or hear his voice, everything seems to fall into place. He makes my world a brighter place and it's like I can finally see every shade and tint of every colour imaginable."

Zayn smiles softly as he thinks of his boyfriend on the other side of the wall. "And I won't date a Muslim boy. I'm perfectly happy with my Catholic boy."

"Catholic, Zayn, Catholic. He doesn't believe the same. If you were to start a family, are you going to confuse your children on who to pray to?" He asks incredulously jaw set tightly. "I want the best for you and this isn't it," he frowns arms crossed.

"You're one to talk. Mum's agnostic; you're Muslim. You say to pray to Allah; she says to pray to a powerful being that has no name." Zayn doesn't understand why the fact that Niall is Catholic is such a big deal. "And, honestly, I'd rather raise my children Catholic. At least then they wouldn't be teased about their religion or be labelled a threat because of their beliefs."

"Every religion goes through hard times. Christians did and were fed to animals and killed daily. Jews were being exiled from their homeland and killed due to mass genocide. Every religion has its low points." He speaks matter of factly. "I'd rather someone be agnostic and questioning God then for someone to be so sure and praying to the wrong God."

"How can you be so sure Niall's wrong? What if he's right and we're the ones being damned to hell?" Zayn challenges back. He honestly could care less, but he's tired of his father being an absolute terror to his boyfriend. "What if I were to convert to Catholicism? How would you feel about me then?"

Yaser looks enraged for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I would still love you, but I don't want you with that boy. Any other one but him." He's nearly done with this conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to disappoint you. I'm not leaving Niall and I'm not going back to Selat until you learn to be tolerant of my boyfriend." Zayn gets up and looks down at his father. "Also, I'll be busy on Sunday. I have a mass service to go to."

"I'm not the one, Zayn. I tolerate Niall, I like him." Yaser sighs rubbing at his head. "It's his mother. She called me at work a week ago. Called us and our religion vile names, threatened multiple times. I don't want you with him because I'm worried for your safety."

Zany stops at that. "What? Misses Caroline? Are you sure? I mean, I know she's crazy, but that doesn't sound like her. Maybe you just mistook the woman for Niall's mum." He doesn't want to believe his father. He doesn't need another reason to distrust Niall's mother.

"She said clearly this is Niall's mother. That doesn't leave much to interpretation." He sighs getting to his feet. "She knows too much. She knew your sisters' names. I'm trying to watch out for them as well as you. I don't trust Niall or his family."

Zayn has nothing to say to that. The fact that Niall's mum knows about his sisters is worry some enough. He merely swallows the lump in his throat and looks back towards the door where Niall was supposed to be waiting. "Look, I trust Niall. If his mum is making threats to our family, I promise you that Niall knows nothing about it. Don't judge an entire family based on one person."

Yaser nods his head. "I'm just trying to protect my family, Zayn. That's all."

"I understand. If that's everything, I'm going to go back to my room." Without waiting for conformation, he exits the room.

Zayn looks over at Niall unsure of what to say. "Well, I'm not kicked out." He doesn't know if the blond heard the last bit, but he won't bring it up if Niall doesn't want to talk about it.

Niall stands there paralyzed to the spot. His mum wouldn't actually threaten Zayn's family. Why would she? She had no reason. "I can't... I can't believe it," he tugs at his hair. Why was she so possessive of him?

Zayn has a feeling they aren't talking about him staying with his family any longer. "Niall, I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding. Maybe it was just some woman wanting to scare my father." He grips the boy's shoulders tightly. "We have no proof that it was actually her."

"Who else would want to impersonate my mum? If she had a clean track record and wasn't so controlling, then I really wouldn't believe it. But she has me on a leash and you said yourself that she's threatened you!" Niall cries out his voice rising with every word until he's almost shouting.

"She's trying to get your parents to hate me! I don't know why she is either!" He groans burying his face into his hands. He gets out his phone calling his mum in a rage.

The phone rings once before it stops and a woman's voice is talking into Niall's ear. "Niall? How's London, darling? Oh, I bet it's exciting. I'm so happy that you and your father went away. I'm getting a few projects around the house done. Although, I will admit that I miss talking to you. Maybe you want to come home a day early?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Niall yells storming into Zayn's room to get some privacy even if his voice is carrying through the house. "Why? Why would you threaten my boyfriend's family? Do you really have no boundaries? Stay the fuck away from Zayn and his parents! What would make you think that's fucking okay? No wonder his dad hates me!"

There's a pause. "Niall James Cowell, how dare you raise your voice to me like that. Do you realise how disrespectful you're being right now? I swear to god, you're going to be in so much trouble when you get home, young man. Give the phone to your father right now."

Niall's jaw clenched. "He's not around! Answer the damn question! Why would you threaten Zayn's family?"

Caroline huffs. "Because he's taking you away from me! I worked to damn hard to get you once and I'm not about to lose you to some terrorist rat." She takes a deep breath. "I'll do anything to make sure you stay mine. I'm not above hurting someone to make sure of that."

"Why? I'm your fucking son! If anything you're pushing me away! I know I'm adopted so stop pretending that I'm actually yours!" He tries to control his breathing but he can't.

There's a long pause and Caroline seethes on the other end of the phone. "Who told you that you were adopted? That's a fucking lie. I went through six fucking hours of labour to birth your ungrateful ass. Now, put your father on the phone right this instant."

"No! You're lying! Dad told me that you adopted me! You can't even have children! Lucky for your eggs! They're not stuck with a psychotic bitch!"

"Shut the hell up! Adopted or not, I'm still your mother and you will treat me with respect. Your father is a fuck up and needs to learn when to keep his fucking mouth shut." She's slowly getting angrier and wanting to beat the hell out of Simon. "Tell your father you two are to be home by dinner time tomorrow or there will be consequences."

"Fuck off!" Niall screams hanging up on her before she can continue.

Zayn knocks on the door when there's a long enough pause. "Babe? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin? Anything?" He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to watch his boyfriend break, but he doesn't want him to hold everything in either.

"Just come in here." Niall's shaking lightly tucking his phone back, ignoring the vibrations from calls and texts he's receiving.

Once Zayn is there, he hugs him around the neck hard, dry crying. No tears coming but he's shaking and whimpering as if he were.

Zayn wraps his arms around the boy's body and holds him close. "Hey, you're going to be okay. You've got me and my family and your dad. It's going to be okay."

"I just don't understand. Why can I not be my own person without her breathing down my neck?" He asks huskily kissing the side of Zayn's throat. "She wants me home tomorrow night, but I'm not going until we're originally supposed to."

Zayn doesn't say anything. He's not really sure what there is to say. The vibrating coming from Niall's pocket is bothering him though. He pulls back and takes the device from his boyfriend and slides the battery out affectively silencing the device. "Let's just lay here and cuddle for a bit. Sound like a fair deal?"

"Yeah I like that," he lies down like he was going to, pulling Zayn down with him. "I love you so much." He curls into his boyfriend's chest eyes closing lightly.

\------------

Caroline screams in frustration when yet again she gets voicemail. This time she tries her husband listening to the ringing with clenched teeth.

Simon smiles brightly as he sees his wife's name and picture flash across his screen. He answers and leans back on his bed. "Well, hello there, sexy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You prick! Why would you tell Niall he's adopted? You fucking tosser! I'll kill you!" She screams beating her hands against the kitchen counter.

"Caro, calm down. He's fine with it. He said he understood that his biological mother couldn't keep him. I thought of everything. Don't worry." He sighs wondering how she even knows about this. "Besides, he's sixteen. He's noticing things. Do you expect him to live with us forever? He's got a boyfriend who loves him and I'm pretty sure they're serious at this point."

"He called me cussing and screaming that I'm a bitch and that I'm not his mum. I could hear Zayn in the background telling him to say these things too!"

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like our Niall at all. And Zayn is a nice boy. I think you're wrong, darling." He thinks about what he's said before trying to cover the mistake. "Besides, Niall and I are in London and Zayn is in Bradford. I'm sure that I would have heard Niall cursing at you."

"No! I'm not fucking wrong you asshole! I'll fucking kill Niall if he tries to leave me! Do you hear me? I'll fucking kill him!"

Simon freezes at that threat. "You'd kill your son? Are you sure about that? Would you kill him or just drug him again and make me slit his throat just like you forced me to do to that other little boy?"

He takes a deep breath. "Caro, you need help. I don't know why, but you've been acting completely different lately. I'm not sure I feel safe in that house with you. I certainly don't feel like Niall is safe."

"You shut your fucking gob, Simon! I'll kill him myself so the last person he sees is me!"

"You're fucking mental! Where's the Caro I married? You're not her. If you don't change your behaviour, I'm filing for divorce and I'll fight for custody of Niall. I will make sure you get absolutely nothing."

"They'll ask for Niall's birth certificate and if we can't give the courts that then adoption papers. They'll find out and you'll get life in prison for first degree murder. Trust me."

She starts to cry gasping into the phone. "It was horrible he's a monster. He forced me to shut up, he killed that boy, and he threatened me if I ever told."

She stops crying, smirking. "Sounds convincing doesn't it?"

Simon has nothing to say to her. He's sickened by her behaviour and he can't believe that after twenty years of marriage he's only now finding out how completely psychotic she is. "Fine. But don't expect anything to be the same when we get home Sunday night. I'm staying in the guest room. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Fine by me. As long as Niall comes home to me then everything will be fine." She smiles her voice returning to normal.

"I have a feeling he won't be too keen on seeing you either. Whatever. Goodnight, sweetheart." He spits out the pet name with disgust and wonders how much longer he has to put up with her.

\------------

Niall feels super uncomfortable waking up the next morning. He's slept in his jeans and a long sleeved shirt clothes feeling too tight and sticking to his body. He gets up carding his fingers through his mussed up hair. He's in serious shit when he gets home.

Tiredly he enters the bathroom set on using the toilet when his feet step into water. "What the hell?"

There's water all over the floor, all over the counter, and in the sink but the faucet isn't on.

There's movement in the mirror and sure enough, there's those blue eyes staring out of the sheet of glass. When he sees Niall, he bangs loudly against the reflective surface.

"Niall... Please... Help me..." The boy has tears streaming down his face and his hair is drenched in water and every time he moves, more comes flinging out of the mirror to hit the floor or the blond standing there.

Niall jumps back in shock. There's water splashed across him and- oh God- it's real. "How... How do you know me?" He breathes out. This has to all be some sort of twisted, run on nightmare.

"Niall, please. Just get mommy. I'm scared and I want to go home." The teenager is bawling at this point and trying so hard to gasp for air. Those blue eyes lock with Niall's once more and terror fills them. "She's horrible. She only wants to hurt us. Remember, Niall. You have to remember."

"Remember what! What are you talking about?" Niall asks voice rising. "This is all a nightmare seriously why am I talking?" He groans burying his face in his hands.

The boy looks up and can see Zayn stirring in the other room. "I can't tell you, Niall. You just have to remember."

Zayn stumbles through the bathroom door flicking the light on and making the boy disappear. He nearly slips in the water. "Jesus, Niall! Did you try and flood us out?"

"No! I- I woke up and it was like this." He pokes Zayn's cheek pinching it slightly. This was all too real. This wasn't a dream at all. "Am I awake?" He asks for confirmation his chest aching.

Zayn frowns and swats at Niall's hand. "Yeah, you're awake. You were talking to someone in here. That's what made me get up." He yawns and grabs a towel from the closet in the bathroom and starts soaking up the water. "So who were you talking to?"

"I just... I'm talking to myself. Trying to figure out what I'll say to my mum when I go home." He shrugs leaving the room. He can't tell Zayn what he's been seeing lately and especially when he's awake.

Zayn finishes cleaning up the bathroom before coming up behind Niall and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's middle. "You sure you're okay? You've been kind of off when you first get up lately." He doesn't want to pry if it's personal, but he definitely wants to help if can. "I mean, you wake up, go to the bathroom, get freaked out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got freaked out at all the water." He shrugs like it's no big deal sitting on the edge of the mattress. He's definitely not okay but Niall didn't admit that rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

Zayn doesn't believe him, but he'll let it slide. "Okay. What do you want to do today? Stay in and cuddle, watch a movie, hit the local town... Anything you want, babe."

Niall thinks about it. He really can't be in this house much longer. "Let's go out. I need some air." He smiles softly although it's forced. God it's so forced, but he keeps up the appearances anyways.

"Of course. I have to shower real quick. Wanna join me? I figure we can conserve water that way." Zayn whispers deeply into Niall's ear. He desperately wants to get Niall off at least once this weekend before he's locked away in the tower again. Plus, they're in a soundproof room. Why not take advantage of that?

Niall blushes, but he can't be in that bathroom after what happened. "Can we take a shower in the guest room instead?" He hopes that doesn't sound too weird asking. Niall gets to his feet eyes darting to the closed door.

Zayn furrows his brows, but shrugs. "Uh, sure. No problem. Just grab what you need and head over there. I'll grab us towels." He goes to his small duffle and grabs fresh boxers and a pair of basketball shorts figuring a shirt can wait.

Niall gets a purple v-neck and briefs too lazy to look for pants at that moment. "Love you." He whispers on the way out crossing the hallway to the guest room. Niall opens the door making sure no one was in it before heading to the bathroom.

Zayn goes back into their bathroom and grabs two sets of towels before heading across the hall as well. Once there, he sets the towels on the sink counter and turns toward his boyfriend. "By the way, I love you too."

He undoes his jeans and slips them and last night's shirt off before heading over to start the water.

Niall smiles not do gracefully shoving his pants down and off his pales legs. His fingers gripped the hem of his t-shirt letting it join the growing pile of clothes. "Make sure it's hot. You know how I like it." He comes up standing next to his boyfriend.

Zayn smiles ruefully. "That's a sexual innuendo for sure." He chuckles before getting the temperature to a near scalding temperature.

Pulling back, he straightens up and looks over his boyfriend's body. He brings his hands up to gently curve between the pale skin of Niall's hips and the elastic of his boxers’ waistband. "Can I get these off for you?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way," he chuckles quietly licking over his lips nervously. "Yeah go ahead." Niall tries not to trip as his underwear slides down his ankles and over his feet.

Zayn stares down at Niall's body and blushes hard. "You're really gorgeous. You know that right?" He peels his own boxers away and quickly scrambles behind the curtain trying to hide himself. "You getting in or what?"

The red blossoms from the base of his neck and up to the tips of his ears. Niall climbs in after his boyfriend standing in front of the jet of water with Zayn behind him. "This is nice." He smiles hair starting to matt against his forehead and some strands sticking to his slick cheeks.

Zayn smiles and wraps him tightly in his arms. "Can we do this every morning? Wake up together and shower likes this. I really like this." His fingers rubbed circles at Niall's hip bone. "That white picket fence and 2.5 kids sound really good right now."

"If only I could get pregnant. We would make beautiful babies together," Niall leans back against Zayn's chest. "I want to do this all the time with you." He whispers under his breath turning around in his arms to press their torsos together.

Zany leans down and presses their lips together softly. "If I could get you pregnant, I'd be the happiest guy alive."

Niall chuckles reaching for the bottle of shampoo. "Really? I'd get pregnant so much we would have little Zayn's and Niall's running around." He pops the cap open pouring some of the scented soap into his palm.

Zayn laughs at the image. "I'm pretty sure we'd just keep having kids. Like you'd pop one out and you'd be pregnant with a month." He hums at the image of Niall with a swollen stomach and about five or six children at her feet wanting their dad's attention. "I guess this means you'd be the mother hen of our little family.”

"Oh yeah. We might as well build a factory and a conveyor belt. If only I had a vagina... And a uterus, ovaries, other baby making parts." He shrugs his shoulders massaging and scrubbing his scalp, hair disappearing underneath the white bubbles.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up too?" He raises an eyebrow moving forward to kiss him on the lips.

Zany shakes his head from his reverie and sighs happily. "Yeah. Right. I'm on it." He grabs the shampoo and lathers his hair in the sweet smelling soap. He rinses it out before turning back to Niall and trapping him against the wall. "You know, we're alone and in a soundproof room. Is there absolutely anything else you want to do while we have this beautiful set up?"

Niall flushes yet again shampoo dripping down the side of his face. "Let me wash my hair first." He ducks out from under his arm sticking his head into the spray of water until everything is gone. "Okay now I'm up for anything."

Zany chuckles and leans in and presses their lips together as his hands guides the blond's hips back towards the shower wall. "I think this is now my favourite look on you."

He carefully slips a thigh between Niall's own and starts to grind his thigh into the blond's pelvis. He connects their lips again, not able to get enough of his boyfriend's sweet taste.

"Zayn," he moans head falling back against the tile. He pushes his hard on against his thigh grinding into him. "Oh my," he's bracing his hands back on the wall water spilling down his face.

The Pakistani boy bites down at the flesh where the blond's shoulder and neck join. "What do want, babe? Tell me what you want. I just want to make you feel good." He drops his thigh but quickly replaces it with his hand and wraps his fingers around Niall's length. "Want me to suck you off, babe?"

"Please? Oh my God," he thrusts into Zayn's hand hard. He grinds his hips against his large palm. Niall has to close his eyes with all the water splashing down across his skin and eyelids.

Zayn smiles brightly. "Whatever you want. Ni."

The older male sinks down to his knees as best could in the small space. He grasps his boyfriend at the base and holds him still as he takes the head in between his lips before sinking down till he's taken all of Niall in.

"Zayn, Jesus! Fuck, shit." Zayn's warm, wet mouth felt incredibly amazing against and around his feverish flesh. One hand comes up to curl into Zayn's wet hair tugging lightly.

Zayn pulls back slightly, dragging his tongue up the prominent vein he can feel on the underside of Niall's shaft. He stays off of the length to try tease at the blond's head. He kitten licks all around the boy's slit and just under the bottom of the head where all the nerves are. "You wanna come in my mouth or all over my face?"

"Mouth," he groans thrusting down almost gagging him with how far in he is. His entire body trembles hard feeling pleasure building in him. He hadn't come in so long. "So fucking close."

Zayn hums deep in his chest hoping the vibrations would push Niall over the edge. His hands grip at the pale hips below holding them in place as he starts to bob his head in earnest. He's hollowing his cheeks and playing his tongue along the shaft. He just wants Niall to spill down his throat and let him taste him for real.

Niall finally just lets go shouting out a curse and coming hard in his mouth. "Zayn! Fuckfuckfuck," he lets out a long breath, groaning as he milks his orgasm.

Zayn smiles as best he can and swallows as much as he can. That's one thing he absolutely loves about Niall. When the boy comes, there's a lot of it and most of the time, the darker male can't quite swallow it all. He licks at Niall, cleaning up his shaft and getting the last remnants of spunk from him. Zayn wants more though and just decides to keep going. He takes Niall back into his mouth hoping to get the boy hard all over again.

Niall whimpers, being too sensitive. It doesn't take much for him to harden against his tongue. "Zayn, please!" He comes a second time and- if the pause counts- a third time as well.

Zayn groans as he finally feels semi sated. He keeps a mouthful of Niall's cum cupped in his tongue and gets up and presses his lips to his boyfriend's own. He manages to get some of the blond's cum into the owner's mouth.

He pulls back and smiles lightly. "I love you." He reaches down and takes his own erection in his hand and starts to get himself off as he kisses his boyfriend once more.

Niall groans swatting Zayn's hand away. "Why don't you let me take care of that?" He gets onto his own knees working his boyfriend over with his mouth and tongue.

Zayn hadn't been expecting Niall to reciprocate and it actually took him by surprise. "Fuck, baby. You don't have to if you don't want to." His fingers are already laced in the blond mop and tugging slightly on the strands. "Jesus, Ni. Just a bit more."

Niall licks into his slit nose hitting Zayn's abdomen. Finally he pulls back until only the head is in, in case Zayn wants to come on him rather than in him.

Zayn's breath picks up and he manages to pull Niall off of him before jacking himself off and coming all over the blond's face. "Fuck, Niall. You look so good like that."

Once he's sure he's finished, he slumps against the wall of the shower. The water is cold by now and he's sure they aren't the only two up anymore. He pulls Niall close anyway and presses their lips together. "Thank you."

Niall kisses him back grabbing the faucet and adjusting the temperature. It'll only go to warm but that's good enough. "Thank you for what?" He chuckles in confusion still tasting himself.

"For coming out here, for dealing with my father when he hasn't been that kind, for loving me when you deserve someone better... Just, thank you." Zayn grabs the shampoo once more and gets more of the soapy liquid and lathers it into the blond's hair. "Just wish there was another way I could show you much I love you."

"There is," Niall mouths his lips against the base of Zayn's neck. "When we get back home, your place, I want to lose our virginity together." He sighs happily at the massage Zayn is inexplicably giving him.

Zany bites at his lip. "You sure? I don't want to do this if you're not ready." That's what he wants more than anything in the whole world, but he's willing to wait for Niall to be sure he's ready.

He gently turns the boy and rinses the suds from his hair. He stares down at him and lets his hands come to rest on the boy's bum. "You sure about this?"

Niall shivers nodding his head slowly. "Yes I'm sure. I love you, Zayn, and I want you to be the one I give everything to."

There's a soft smile on his lips kissing at Zayn's darker ones.

Zayn pulls back and smiles lightly. "Deal. I love you so much." He laughs breathlessly until he hears a knock on the bathroom door.

"Zaynie! I have to go potty!" It's Safaa. The small child doesn't have a bathroom attached to her room.

"I'll stay in here if you want to get that." Niall chuckles, pushing Zayn towards the lip of the tub. He finishes cleaning standing under the water waiting for Zayn to get his sister taken care of.

Zayn nods and climbs out and wipes himself down as best he can before wrapping the towel around his waist. He opens the door and in toddles his baby sister. "You need help Safaa or are you gonna be a big girl today?"

The girl smiles brightly. "Big girl! I can't reach the sink to wash my hands though." She pouts slightly.

Zayn sighs. "How about you skip washing your hands and I'll just give you a bath when I'm done in the shower?"

The girl's faces lights up again. "Will Niall help too? I like Niall. I want pretty hair like his."

Niall chuckles sticking his head out around the curtain. "Yeah, I'll help you, beautiful. You'll have to wait outside though so I can get dressed." He likes the small girl she was beautiful really and would have to beat off all the guys with a stick when she's older.

Safaa's eyes widen as she sees Niall behind the curtain. "Why are you and Niall nakey together? Only mommy and daddy can do that." She pouts as another thought crosses her mind. "You never are nakey with me."

Zayn groans and covers his eyes with his hand trying to figure out a way to explain this. "Um, well you see, Safaa... I love Niall very much so we're allowed to be nakey together."

Tears well up in the small girl's eyes. "So we can't be nakey together because you don't love me?"

"Oh, Safaa, that's not what he meant. He meant that you have to be a certain age to be nakey with someone." He shuts off the water grabbing at a towel pulling it in with him. He dries his skin off until he's ready to get dressed. "Zayn, love, hand me some clothes."

Zayn searches through the clothes they brought in and sees the boy's boxers and shirt. "Did you leave your shorts in the other room, babe?" He hands the boxers in before turning away from his sister and slipping his own pair on underneath his towel. He tosses the semi wet cloth over his sister's head and pulls his shorts up to the sounds of her giggling.

"Yeah, I didn't bring any shorts in here." Niall pulls them on stepping out into the room. He grabs his shirt pulling that on too. "Now, we should let the water heat up before you get in." He pinches her cheek softly offering a smile.

"Food?" She asks happily as she sees her brother and his friend standing before her.

Zayn sighs. "I guess. But that means we have to wash your hands. And I need to get a shirt because daddy-"

"Doesn't know about the picture on your chest. I remember." She smiles brightly up at him.

"Exactly. Now let's get you finished up and then you can come back to my room while we finish getting dressed."

Niall runs his fingers over Zayn's black tattoo leaving the bathroom to go to the room he's staying in. He looks around the hall jogging across. Niall finds his suitcase getting out black basketball shorts and a grey and purple snapback.

Zayn joins him a few minutes later with a cleaned up Safaa strategically placed to cover his tattoo. He drops her on the bed and grabs an orange sleeveless shirt to match the white and orange shorts he's wearing. "Okay. I'm ready to go! Is Safaa ready to go?"

The girl giggles and nods. "Safaa's ready to go. Is Niall ready to go?"

"Niall's ready to go!" He grins, picking up the small girl balancing her on his hip. "You're kind of adorable did you know that?" He tilts his head to the side kissing her cheek affectionately.

"Zaynie tells me I'm too adorable for my own good. I don't know what that means, but he's my big brother so he has to be right." Safaa smiles and presses her lips softly to Niall's cheek.

"Alright, let's head down to the kitchen. I'm sure we can get you something to eat." Zayn says as he leads the way.

Sure enough, Trisha is already cooking and it smells delicious. "Good morning, sleepy heads! I made pancakes for the girls, bacon and eggs for Niall, and, Zayn, you have grilled onions, peppers, and tomatoes since the doctor said to get you off red meat for a while."

Niall grins impossibly wide sitting Safaa down next to him smiling when a plate was handed to him and then to the young girl. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malik." He picks up his piece of bacon biting it in half.

"Niall, please. Call me Trisha or mum. I don't respond to Mrs. Malik." Trisha smiles and sets Zayn's plate down next.

"Sorry, Trisha." He moves onto his egg cutting the whites up to greet the yoke, smiling when it bursts inside of his mouth."This is incredibly delicious wow." He finishes it half his food in record time washing it down with his orange juice.

Zayn sighs. "Why did I have to give up meat again? This is ridiculously stupid. I just want a nice piece of meat."

Trisha rolls her eyes. "You're iron levels are dangerously high. You basically get to eat onions, peppers, and tomatoes until it's back to normal." She smiles brightly and turns away to finish fixing breakfast for Yaser.

Once her back is turned, Zayn reaches across the table and plucks a half piece of bacon from Niall's plate.

"Hey! Keep your hands on your own plate!" Niall cries using his hands to defend his food. He sighs looking down at Safaa. "Your brother has no manners. I don't know why I love him."

Sagas giggles. "Because he's pretty."

Trisha laughs from where she's cooking. "That is he, my morning star. And, Zayn, you better put that bacon down, young man."

Zayn groans and puts it back on Niall's plate. "You're not even looking! How did you know!"

"No, you see his looks are great but for some reason I like his personality." He shrugs his shoulders finishing off his bacon to keep Zayn from trying to steal a second time.

Yaser enters the kitchen at that, leaning in to kiss Trisha's cheek.

"Morning, lover." Trisha singsongs as she plates her husband's food. Before letting him have it though, she pulls him in for a passionate- almost obscene- kiss against the countertop.

Yaser's eyes widen but he kisses back hands gripping her waist.

Zayn gags and shows a mouthful of chewed up food to Safaa who giggles and does the exact same thing. She turns to Niall tugs on his hair. "I want your hair."

Niall laughs carding his fingers through his hair. "Why? It's nothing special."

Trisha breaks the kiss before standing up on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. When she's done, she winks and jerks her head in the direction of their room once more.

Safaa shrugs. "It's not same as everyone else's. Everyone has dark hair, but yours is bright. It's pretty."

Yaser remains stoic heading over to the head of the table with his food eating slowly still trying to wake up.

Niall grins pointing at the roots. "My hair is actually dark but I have to dye it."

Trisha sighs and comes to sit next to her husband at the table. "Could have gotten a quick session in before your father wakes up." She half whispers, half grumbles.

Zayn scrunches his nose in disgust. "Okay. If this is where breakfast is going, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I'm finished eating anyways." Niall stands heading over to the entryway to slip his shoes on. "So where are we going?" He asks hopefully.

"Anywhere where my mother isn't talking about sex with my father." Zayn shivers at the thought.

"Wait! Zaynie! Nini! Take me with you!" Safaa comes rushing out in her pyjamas still on and that damn pout on her face.

"I can't say no to that! Zayn, go put clothes on her." Niall goes into the dining room again smiling at Trisha. "Uh, Trisha, can Zayn and I take Safaa out?" He asks rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Yes!" Trisha shouts excitedly. She looks back over at her husband smiling. "No kids, your parents aren't home. It's perfect timing!" She smiles brightly over at Yaser hoping for something from him instead of his blank stare.

Yaser smiles down at the woman. "Let's try not to be so obvious, darling."

Niall waits at the bottom of the staircase; now hearing that he wants to get out of here.

Zayn brings Safaa down dressed in pink leggings and a small denim skirt with a pink top. "Okay, rock star. We need to get your shoes on."

Safaa swings her feet and scrunches her nose. "No shoes! Barefoot!"

"Can you wear shoes for me? Please, love?" Niall grins bending down to hold up a pair of small sparkly pink sandals carefully slipping them onto her feet. "Alright I think you're ready!" The blond opens the front door situating his snapback onto his head.

Safaa stamps her foot. "Zaynie, up!"

Zayn sighs and scoops his sister up and heads out the door. "You know, Safie, you're going to have walking on your own soon. I can't carry you through school."

The small girl scrunches her nose in disgust. "I'm not going to school."

"Yeah, school is gross. You can hide at my place so you never have to go!" Niall cheers tickling her sides with his fingertips. "Say Niall's the best! Come on Niall's the best and you love me!" He laughs moving his fingers to get her stomach too.

Safaa squeals and shrieks as Niall's fingers dance along her skin. "Nini! Stop!"

Her laughter draws the attention of others as they walk and Zayn can practically feel the judgement held in their gaze. That's the only problem with his grandfather living in a mainly Muslim community.

"Nini's the best! I love Nini!" Safaa manages to get out amongst the giggles and peals of laughter.

Niall stops letting her catch her breath. He kisses her nose happily. "I love you! Your brother's right you're too adorable for your own good!" He feels a million times better focusing on this rather than what he experienced in the bathroom when he woke up.

Zayn spots a small park up ahead. "Safaa, you wanna go down the slide? I know how much you love sides."

The girl perks up and cranes her neck to the park in question. "Yes, yes, yes! You and Nini have to watch me go down the big girl slide!"

"I'd love for you to show me." He ruffles her hair watching Zayn put her down once they reached the grassy area. "I feel like a family. I'm pretending right now we are," Niall admits with a, dark blush.

Zayn smiles as he watches his sister run off for the playground equipment. He laces his fingers with Niall's and pulls the blond over to a bench to sit where they can see Safaa perfectly. "If this is what being married to you and having a kid is going to be like, then I think I'm ready for it. Obviously, not now, but I can definitely see us doing something like this in the future."

"You would be responsible for discipline just saying. And you would be the stay at home footie mum. A proper Victoria Beckham." Niall chuckles kissing his jaw. He curls into Zayn's body resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

Zayn chuckles. "Only a little bit over a year. I said we'd run away when I turned eighteen right? Well, I'll be seventeen in three months. That's about fifteen months total." He watches as Safaa climbs to the top of the slide and waves her arms over at them to get them to watch. He leans down and lightly presses his lips to Niall's hair as he watched Safaa slip down the toy.

Niall claps once she reaches the bottom sitting up. "Good job, baby! That was awesome! You're such a big girl!" He coos happily blindly reaching next to him to grip Zayn's fingers.

Safaa toddles over and climbs up into Niall's lap and looks up at her brother and Niall. "Are you guys going to give me a little sister? I keep asking mommy for one, but she keeps saying no."

Zayn looks over to Niall. He loves when kids are this age and so inquisitive. "Well, Niall? Are we going to give Safaa a little baby to play with?"

"Well we can't naturally give you one but we can adopt a little girl. How does that sound?" Niall raises an eyebrow looking down at the tiny child. "But then you'd be older," he sighs before pouting. "Why do you want a girl? You don't like playing with me?"

"Why can't you give me one now? Mommy says that when two people love each other, the love gathers together in the mummy's tummy and makes a baby." She rests her hand against Niall's flat stomach and frowns. "Do you guys not love each other?"

Zayn chuckles. "No, no, no, Safaa. Niall and I love each other very much. Unfortunately though, neither of us have a place where the love can escape from so the baby would be stuck inside Niall's tummy and that's not good."

"Yeah, only older girls can have babies. I wish I could because I so would give you a girl but I can't." He sighs kissing the crown of her head. "You have to give it time, babe." Niall shakes his head with a sigh.

\------------

Caroline's been pacing the last few hours too pissed off to settle properly. She gets out her phone dialing Simon.

It takes a couple of rings before Simon's voice come through. He sounds bored, uninterested- apathetic to her plight. "What do you want, harpy?"

"Where is your hotel? I'm not driving all around London to hunt you two down!" She shouts the minute he picks up.

"I'm sorry. This is a father/son weekend. I do believe the whole reason we left Cheshire was to get away from you. Why would I tell you where we are?"

"Because I'm coming down to get my son, you asshole!"

"Your son? You don't have a son. You have a boy that you kidnapped from some family. Niall isn't yours anymore, Caroline. Honestly, he never was yours."

"He's mine!" She suddenly screams face turning red. "You hear me! I fucking watched him for two months waiting patiently for the perfect moment!"

"You stole him! He wasn't yours to watch or take! And what happened when you took him? You fucked up and grabbed a second boy as well! Who had to clean up your fucking mistake? I did! I can only imagine what Niall would think of you I'd he found out about how truly demented and psychotic you are."

"The little brat saw what I looked like! I couldn't just leave him!" She keeps on her voice shaking the walls.

Simon chuckles humourlessly. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure Niall will want nothing to do with you once he meets his real mother."

"He'll leave your ass too you prick! If he even tries leaving me I'll fucking burn him alive!"

Simon swallows the lump in his throat. He knows Niall will leave him, but he's tired of lying to his son- to a boy who didn't belong with the demented couple that claimed to be his parents. "We'll be home tomorrow. I'm going to find the family that lost Niall and the family that lost that little boy and I'm going to set things as right as possible. I might go to jail, but at least my conscious will be clear."

"No you won't! You don't go to jail, oh no," she grins maliciously. "They'll kill you for what you did to that poor, defenseless, sobbing boy."

Simon winces as he can picture the boy lying on the bank by the creek- blue eyes pleading Simon to have mercy and let him go. The cries of a child as he's being slashed open and having his throat mutilated. The haunting look that follows the older male everywhere he goes now. The blank stare as the boy lay there staring into the heavens for good.

Simon shudders. "If they kill me then I deserve it. What I did to that boy was cruel and completely unethical. What you're doing to Niall is complete madness."

"I'm raising him like a mother how is that madness? He loves me and he's perfectly happy!"

"Because it's all a lie. I don't have time for you right now. I'm trying to track down the Horan family."

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" She roars growling with every word.

Simon merely scoffs and ends the call. He has more important stuff to worry about than an irate Caroline.

Caroline is still for all of a minute before she punches the wall. "I don't need him." She dials the phone company tapping her foot impatiently.

"Thank you for calling O2 mobile calling service. To check your billing statement please press one. To add, remove, or change a line please press two. To inquire about any existing phones on your mobile plan please press three. To speak with an operator please press four."

Caroline considers her options pressing four. She hates talking to machines anyways.

"Thank you for pressing four. Please hold while we connect you to an operator. Please be advised that you are number four seven four in queue for a customer service representative. For faster service, please hang up and redial and choose another option."

Caroline doesn't have time to wait. She hangs up like she had been advised calling back. She's getting irritated at the recording pressing three this time.

"Thank you for pressing three. Please hold while we connect you to an operator that can help you with you issue. Please be advised that you are number three in queue for a customer service representative. Your call may be recorded for training purposes."

Caroline slams her fist against a side table. "Shit! I don't have fucking time!"

And suddenly there was a click and a cheeky male voice. "Thank you for calling O2 mobile calling service. I'm Nick Grimshaw how can help you today?"

"Finally. God. My name is Caroline Cowell and I was wondering if I could have you trace a phone on my plan?"

"Okay, Miss Cowell. Let me pull up your account real quick." There's some clicking and clacking and a sigh. "I'm sorry. Before we go any further, I need to ask you a couple of security questions. First question, how many phones are on your plan?"

"Three," she sighs tugging on her hair. This would take forever.

"Okay." He clacks away for a few seconds. "What are the names on this plan?"

"Simon, Caroline, and Niall." She grits her teeth.

"Okay. And last question. Can you please give us the date of birth of all three of the previously mentioned parties?" Nick looks over at the screen waiting for her answer.

"Simon October 7th, 1959, Niall was born September 13th, 1997, and I- Caroline was born November 9th 1969."

Nick snickers into the phone. "Yup. Okay, so Miss Cowell, you want us to trace a phone on your account? Well, since you aren't the primary name on the contract you can only track Niall's phone. Mister Cowell's phone is considered locked and off limits to you."

Caroline's face burns red in anger. "Listen here! My husband took my son without informing me and this could be a potential kidnapping. If something happens to my baby guess who will be blamed?"

Nick blinks a few times and is completely taken aback by her change in demeanour. "Ma'am, I'm sorry. I can't release that information to you. I wish there was something I could do, but the only way I can release the phone's location is if you know his pass code."

"Are you fucking kidding me! If my son is dead I'll fucking kill you! What's your name and employee code? You have to give that to me! Your company requires you to give your name and number if a customer asks.”

"My name is Nick Grimshaw and my employee code is 362683. Ma'am, I can give you the pass code hint and you can have three chances to unlock his phone. Would you like to try that?"

"Yes, I'll try that!" She exclaims ready to find this Nick Grimshaw so she could kill him too.

"Okay. So his pass code hint is 'Worst Day Ever.' I don't know if that means anything to you, but that's the best I got." Nick looks at the computer screen wondering if she could ever guess the six digit code.

Caroline knows almost immediately. The worst day would be when he killed that small boy two weeks after taking him and Niall. "072303." That was the month, date, and year.

Nick stares in disbelief at the screen. She got it right on the first try. "Um, yeah. Okay. Uh, let me get the satellite to pick up his signal and I should have a lock in about two minutes."

"Finally, Christ!" She shouts out drumming her fingers against her cocked hip.

Nick clears his throat. "Okay. The signal is coming from the Jury Inn. It's right by Heathrow Airport by the Hatton Cross Underground station."

Caroline hangs up without another word. She was going to London and she was going to get her son.

\------------

Zayn opens the door to the small Italian restaurant and watches as Safaa and Niall enter ahead of him. "Safaa, are you excited for lunch? You want pasta or pizza?"

Safaa tugs on the hem of Niall's shirt and makes an up motion. "Nini, can we have pizza?"

Niall grabs her under her arms balancing the girl on his hip like before. "Of course we can. I want pizza anyways." He grins walking her over to a table spotting a waiter. "Excuse me can we get a booster seat?"

The waiter smiles and goes to get the requested equipment.

Zayn pulls a chair out for Niall and grabs two menus and a kids menu for Safaa. Once the booster seat is set up, he takes Safaa from Niall and puts her in the seat.

He takes his own seat and looks over at Niall. "This is nice. Our first family dinner with the kid."

Niall laughs. "I haven't become a football phenomenon yet though." He flips through the laminated sheets reading over each of the items. "I'm just getting pizza."

"We can get one to share and just get her the personal kids’ pizza since she doesn't like anything except extra cheese." Zayn says as Safaa scribbles on her kids' menu with the crayons.

"What do you like on your pizza? Pepperoni? Anything else? I eat just about anything. And screw that whole no red meat thing."

"Pepperoni, sausage, ham, and pineapple." Niall chuckles picking up a blue crayon, leaning over the girl's seat. "Let me help you get out of the maze!" He exclaims helping her start.

"You're trying to get my dad to throw me out. Ham and sausage?" Zayn chuckles and smiles as a waiter comes to their table asking for drinks. "Uh, I'll take a Dr. Pepper and she'll have a Sprite. Please make sure it's in a kiddie cup. She's pretty clumsy."

Niall bites into his lip. "Can I have a minute please?" When the young boy leaves he glances at his boyfriend. "Can you order me beer? I don't have an ID."

Zayn quirks a brow. "How do you not have an ID? English law says you have to carry an ID after age sixteen." He sighs and pulls out his ID. "What kind do you want?"

"Guinness," he nods ignoring Zayn's comment in favor of helping Safaa color. "Are you hungry?" He asks rubbing at her stomach.

Safaa smiles up at Niall and nods. "Thirsty."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then." The waiter says with a giant smile and he walks up with their drinks. He sets the kiddie cup in front of her. He sets Zayn's drink down as well.

Zayn sets his ID on the table and hands Niall his soda. "Can I get a Guinness please?”

The waiter grabs Zayn's ID and checks it over before nodding. "Yeah. I'll bring it right out. You know what you want to eat?"

"Yeah we'll take a large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, ham, and pineapples on half. And a kid's cheese pizza, extra cheese." He smiles softly leaning forward. Niall ruffles her hair bending the straw for her.

The waiter writes it all down and smiles brightly. "Okay. I'll put that right in for you and I'll be right out with your Guinness."

Safaa giggles as he walks away. "Look, Nini! I drew our family. It's me, you and Zaynie!"

"It's like she's our kid Zayn." Niall coos giving loud, wet kisses to her cheeks. "That's beautiful! Such an artist!" He exclaims proudly.

Zayn smiles. "Safaa, I think we're going to go home after lunch. You're going to need a nap and to get bathed before tonight. Daddy is making us go to Selat tonight." He thanks the waiter as his beer is set down. He looks back at his little sister. "That means you're going to have to wear the hijab tonight."

Niall grabs his beer taking a swig. "I bet you look beautiful in it!" He sighs contently brushing his fingertips along Zayn's shoulder blade. This would be an interesting couple of days.

\------------

Caroline smiles walking up to the front desk of the hotel. "Hello my name is Caroline my husband Simon Cowell is staying here. Could I get his room number?"

The man at the desk smiles and nods before pulling up the information she needs. "He's on floor four in room four four three. Do you want me to send a call up to let him know you're here?"

"No, he already knows." She walks off getting into the open lift. The minute the doors close she drops the smile in favor of a scowl.

Caroline gets off on the fourth floor heading to the door. She knocks aptly calling through the wood. "Room service!"

"Finally! I thought you'd never get-" Simon opens the door and stops short. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He starts to shut the door in her face hoping to keep all the files and stuff he's found about Niall's real parents away from her so he doesn't have to start all over again.

Caroline shoves against the door slipping inside. "I'm here for Niall." She stops when she sees a pile of papers on the provided desk. Caroline snatches the stack up glaring at what she sees. "Oh, no you don't!"

Simon makes a grab for the papers in her hands. "Caroline, give those back to me. This is no longer about you. This is about doing what's right for Niall."

She turns her body tossing them into the waste basket. "Tell me where Niall is and I might not torch these." She grabs a match striking it against the pad until it ignites. She's a bit of a smoker always carrying a book of matches with her holding it over the wire bin.

Simon bites at his lip. "Niall's in London. He asked to go out tonight by himself. I didn't think it was a problem. He's got the map of the Underground Stations. He'll be fine." He looks at his wife and the records in the trash can. "Caroline, you can't start a fire in the trash can. You'll burn down the entire hotel."

"Don't think I won't! I know you're lying! This was the same week Zayn conveniently went to Bradford," she glares at him putting the lit match closer to the papers. "Tell me the truth, Simon." Caroline knows he's lying to her.

Simon isn't going to tell her anything. He wants Niall to enjoy his time and having his mother show up isn't going to help him enjoy anything. "I told you... He's in the city. I promise you that he's just enjoying the city." He needs to somehow get ahold of Niall and warn him of the impending storm. "Caroline, stop. You're being absolutely ridiculous."

"Alright, alright you won't tell me." She drops the match watching the papers go up in flames. "Oh no! A fire." She grabs a glass of water looking at the fire before drinking it.

"Caroline! Stop! This needs to stop now!" He watches as hours-worth of work went up in smoke. He took a chance and tried to grab the trash bin from her to get the shower water running over it. "Give me the trash can."

She steps in front of it dumping the remaining water in the cup over it. By then it's all too scorched and now soaked to read a single word. "I found out you were here and I can find Niall too."

"You're a fucking bitch. I hope you realise that everyone knows how fucking fake and imperfect your life it. Niall doesn't even want to be around you!" He snatches the trash can from her and digs through looking for anything salvageable.

She only smirks storming out of the hotel room.

Once the door is shut, Simon drops his shoulders and looks sadly at the ruined papers. He was able to get one good piece of information- a phone number to someone named Maura Gallagher.

\------------

Niall's eating breakfast at the table once again, this time opting to avoid the bathroom altogether. "We only have a few days left." He pouts eating the last strip of bacon on his plate.

Zayn chuckles. "You make it sound like we're dying. We'll still see each other and everything. We'll just have to sneak around your mum again." Their hands are laced on the table and Zayn's thumb is rubbing the back of Niall's hand. "So what are we doing today? I mean, besides showering and everything."

"I took a shower yesterday do I have to take another one today?" He sighs resting his chin into his palm. "I thought we could do some shopping I have money." Niall smiles softly.

Zayn chuckles thinking that Niall is joking about the showering thing. "Yes, you have to shower again. Come on. We can shower together again."

Trisha enters the room at that point in her nightgown with her bathrobe pulled around that. She's completely oblivious to the couple sitting there as she hums and twirls herself around the kitchen. She grabs the whipped cream and a bowl of cherries before stage whispering. "Yaaaaa-serrrrr! I got the goods! Now you have clean me up."

She chuckles as she turns and freezes as she sees the two sitting there. "Oh, god."

Niall visibly winces. "Oh, God. At least I can pretend my parents don't have sex." He shivers getting up and putting his dish in the empty sink.

Zayn is right behind him before herding him up the stairs. He pushes Niall into their room before turning smugly around to look at him. "Now that we're up here, there's no reason to not shower." He heads towards the blond before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"No!" Niall doesn't mean to shout swatting his hands away. "I mean... God," he groans wiping his hand down his flushed face.

Zayn pulls back and furrows his brows. "Okay, okay. I thought you were just playing around. Sorry." He sighs and grabs his towel. "I'll just shower quickly."

"I love you," Niall sighs pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He wants to say more. He knows Zayn wants him to say more. There's those questions 'what's wrong' and 'are you okay' hanging in the air but he doesn't add anything.

Zayn sighs. "Yeah, love you too." He huffs and heads into their bathroom. He wonders what had been bothering Niall lately. The boy just gets freaked out by the bathroom recently. And, no judgement, but that's weird.

Niall hears the annoyance in Zayn's voice. He figures it'd be frustrating for him if the tables were turned and his boyfriend wasn't telling him something that clearly bothered him. He lies out on the guest bed hoping to get a tiny nap in to clear his cluttered mind.

\------------

Simon changes lanes as he hits the call button for Niall's number. When he gets the voicemail for the fifth time, he groans and focuses on the road. After another mile of worrying, he picks his phone up once more. He scrolls through his contacts looking for Zayn's number. He finds it and calls the boy's phone.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Pick up, Zayn."

Niall groans looking towards the ringing device. He grabs Zayn's phone off the nightstand when he realizes it wouldn't stop ringing anytime soon. His eyebrows knit together seeing his dad's number answering it quickly. "Dad?"

"Niall! Did you call your mother at all while you were away?" He swerves a bit to get around a slow driver.

"No? Dad, what's going on? I don't understand."

"She came to London. She called the damn phone company and got a lock on the satellite signal and fucking tracked my phone." He honks his horn at some woman. "Is your phone turned off? They can't trace the signal if your phone isn't on."

"Well it just died maybe twenty minutes ago. Dad, are you driving? Sounds like you're on the road."

"I'm on my way back to Bradford. I'm going to get a hotel closer to you. I'm going to swing by though and get your phone. If I need you, I'll call Zayn." He takes the exit leaving to Bradford. "Niall, she burned everything. I had a file full of information on your mother and she burned it all."

Niall's eyes widen. "Why? Why would she burn it? Is she hiding something from me?"

Simon sighs. "There's a lot about our family you don't know. I promise to tell you everything as soon as I can."

"Alright then. I'll talk later the shower shut off." Niall ends the call gently sitting Zayn's phone back on the stand.

Zayn comes out a few minutes later with the towel wrapped securely around his waist. "So did you figure out what you want to do today? No Safaa involved. Just the two of us. I promise."

Niall still hates the way Zayn sounded earlier. "I can think of a few things." He grabs his boyfriend by the hips, yanking him forward until Niall's face is inches from the towel still covering him. "Can we get rid of this?"

Zayn gasps slightly not expecting Niall to be like this. "Uh, yeah. Are you, um, you sure? You seemed a little off earlier.” He has absolutely no objection to this, but he wants to make sure Niall's okay.

"Yeah, just stressed about me mum." It's not a lie either. His good mum was upsetting him lately. He grabs the towel tugging it away from his body. Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth gaze sweeping over Zayn in all his naked glory.

Zayn can feel all the blood rushing down towards his abdomen and can feel himself hardening and the mere thought of what's to come. "Wait." He looks down at Niall and looks concerned. "What's wrong with your mum?"

"The threatening your family, burning papers, I don't know just let me do this before my dad gets here." He starts to place feverish, open mouthed kisses against the skin right above Zayn's dick. "Hold on." He ruffles his hair putting his snapback on knowing the effect it had on the older boy.

Zayn wants to know what Niall is talking about, but his body is betraying him. "I love you in snapbacks." The Pakistani boy groans as he sees his boyfriend with the one thing he loves on the boy he loves. "Did you say your dad is on his way?"

"Yeah, he wants to get my phone. Mum's trying to track me," he's talking so casually and nonchalantly while his lips are touching all over the tan skin. "Can't believe in three days I'll be losing my virginity." He smiles against his body.

Zayn smiles softly. "I can't wait to see you all spread out under me. God, that sounds so amazing right now." He knows they need to hurry. Anyone can walk in on them and honestly that just makes the situation even hotter to Zayn.

"Can't wait to see you above me." He blushes his cock twitching in interest at his own words. He kisses the leaking head, tongue sweeping in to outline the slit already slick and leaking. Niall moans at the bitter tang spreading over his taste buds.

Zayn moans at the feel of Niall's tongue against him. "Shit, Ni. Come on. I want this to happen before someone walks in on this." He knows how rude and demanding he sounds, but he's rather not get walked in on by his mother or -worse- Safaa. He'd never live it down.

He looks up at Zayn with big blue eyes through his thick eyelashes. He had to tilt his head slightly to give him the full view of tousled hair without the bill of the hat getting in the way. Niall hums keeping eye contact as he brings the tip into the cavern of his mouth.

Zayn's first reaction is to close his eyes tightly and toss his head back, but he figured that keeping eye contact would be better. He fought every muscle and instinct in him to just push his way into the blond's mouth. "Fuck you look so good with your lips spread around me like that. God I can't wait to be back at my home with just you and no one around to bother us."

Niall can't speak going down on Zayn with relative ease. When Niall gave his first blowjob Zayn had been both shocked and turned on by his lack of a gag reflex. He brought two hands up to grip his pelvis while he worked the Bradford boy over.

Zayn can feel the tightening in his lower abdomen as time goes on. He bites at his lip trying to hold off for a little bit not wanting to end too early. "Jesus, Niall. I fucking love your mouth." He moans at the built up pressure inside him and he knows he won't last long at all.

Niall digs his fingers harder into Zayn's skin imprinting them with white dots. He bats his eyelashes in his direction pulling back to only suck on his head. He hears a car from outside and fuck Zayn better spill inside his mouth already.

Zayn hears the car door slam and he looks down at Niall in fear. "Sorry." He bucks his hips quickly into the blond's mouth a few times before coming hard and fast with Niall's name tumbling from his lips. "Jesus! Shit!"

Niall swallows it all pulling off and standing up. "It's alright you don't have to apologize." He smiles softly heading off downstairs. The minute Niall reaches the landing the doorbell rings.

Trisha hums as she heads towards the door and opens it to see Simon standing on the other side. "Oh! Simon, we weren't expecting you today."

The man smiles as best he can and steps inside. "I'm just here to get something from my son. I won't be long at all."

Niall heads over searching through his pockets for his phone.

There's the squealing of tires and the slamming of a door. Caroline storms down the small path and to the porch.

Simon's face turns red and he shoves Niall in the next room over hoping to keep him out of sight for as long as possible. He just hopes Trisha is up for the challenge that is Caroline.

Trisha starts to shut the front door once she recognises the woman coming up the path. Yaser had told her about the phone calls and threats and she would be damned before that bitch got near her family.

Caroline, like before, puts her foot in the door. She offers a sickly sweet smile arms resting on her hips. "I'm here for my son. I'm sure you know denying me to grab him is a plausible reason to get the authorities involved."

Niall sighs from where he's hidden. He doesn't want to go with her.

Trisha smiles back just as sickeningly sweet. "Go ahead and get them involved. I'm sure they'd love to hear all about how you've been threatening my family." She's not backing down. Especially since she has Simon's permission to have Niall in her home. "Now, I'm going to ask you to leave unless you really do want to get the authorities involved.”

"Listen here, bitch, I suggest you give my son to me because there's no proof of threats. I don't write notes out and leave messages. I say them straight to your terrorist husband and then it's just his word against mine." The smile drops. "I'll slit my son's throat before I slit yours. See there's no proof I said that. Word against word."

Zayn heads down the stairs, oblivious to what he's walking in on. "Mum? You seen Niall? He said something about his dad stopping by."

Trisha looks behind her for a moment. "Zayn, go get your father for me please. And get Safaa and go wait with your grandmother."

Niall waves to Zayn putting a finger to his lips to hush him.

Caroline grits her teeth bringing her handbag out. She opens it to show the silver aluminum of the handgun. "Let me have him."

Zayn's eyes widen and looks back to his mother trying to figure out what to do. He wants to go to Niall, but he has a feeling that would only put everyone in danger. "Mum?"

"Zayn, go." Trisha swallows the lump in her throat at the sight of the weapon. She doesn't care, she's not letting this woman get past her and near her family or Niall.

Niall sighs finally coming around the counter. "Okay I'll go home if that's all you want."

Caroline grins manically pulling Niall out of the home by the collar of his shirt, dragging him towards the car.

Simon quickly heads after them. "Caroline, stop! What are you doing? He's safe here. Nothing is going to happen to him. You're the one hurting him!"

Trisha and Zayn are standing by the open door. The older woman is trying to hold her son back and trying to get him to calm down.

Caroline opens the passenger door knocking off his hat to grab him by his hair forcing him to get in. After Niall's in she turns to Simon. "I'll see you at home tonight."

Simon watches as his wife gets in and drives away with his son. He doesn't want them alone for long. He bends down to get the snapback from the dirt before getting into his car and following his wife home.

\------------

Caroline is very still. She hasn't said a word since they got in the car two hours ago. She doesn't look at him hands gripping the steering wheel so right her knuckles were turning white.

Niall, on the other hand, is angry and definitely letting his mother know how he feels. "One weekend! That's all I asked for! One! That's what? Three days? I didn't even get one before you're coming after me!"

He looks at her wondering how she could be such a horrible human being. "You threaten the Maliks and you threaten Zayn all the time! Do you threaten dad too? And why would you burn everything about my mother? What are you trying to hide?"

Caroline keeps quiet. It's not for his sake, she's only doing it too busy fuming about being lied to. "I would stop if I were you, Niall."

"Why? You going to threaten me too? You're a horrible mother! I wish you were more like Zayn's mum or that you had just left me with my biological mother! You make my life hell!" Niall takes a deep breath. He thinks he's just about burned himself out.

Caroline calmly comes up to a red stoplight staring out the windshield. Like a switch flipped, she began screaming at an ear breaking volume beating her fists against the steering wheel with the horn blasting several times.

Niall winces and covers his ears. He presses himself against the door of the car as best he can hoping to stay out of the way of her sudden fit.

She doesn't even know what she's doing at that point. Several moments later she turns on him. "You fucking disrespectful brat! I don't contact your real mother because she's a giving cocaine addict who had you when she was fourteen! She never loved you so she gave you up!"

Niall looks over at her in disbelief. "B-but dad said she loved me. He said she wanted to raise me, but she couldn't afford to keep me. Dad said..." He trails off unsure of what to say.

"Your dad says a lot of shit! She didn't want anything to do with you! She was begging for me to take you! Told me how ugly and utterly annoying you were."

Niall is silent, not really having much to say. He wants to believe his dad. He wants to believe that his mother wanted him, that she loved him. He needs to remember that Caroline has lied to him before. He needs to not let her get to him.

"But I love you!" She starts screaming again. "I do everything for your ungrateful ass but this is the thanks I get?"

"I just wanted some time with Zayn. We never have time together back home. All I want is to play football and be with my boyfriend. Why can't I have that?" He asks, voice suddenly small and timid.

She pulls in front of the house with that question. "You're mine! Do you hear me? You're mine." She grabs his chin harshly. "If you ever try to leave mommy I'll stab you in the fucking stomach and let you bleed out all over the floor."

Niall looks at her terrified. She's never said anything quite so harsh and scary before. He's actually terrified of his own mother and he can tell in her gaze that she's not playing around. "Can't you share me with Zayn? I mean, we have plans."

"Bleeding all over the floor." She spits getting out of the car and waiting for Niall to follow.

Niall swallows the lump in his throat and gets out. He goes to grab his bag, only to realise that everything is still lying in Zayn's room back in Bradford.

Caroline smiles widely leading Niall into the house. "No dinner for the next week.

"What?" Niall thinks she's finally lost it. Yes, she's withheld a meal or two before, but she's not letting him eat for a week. "I have to eat! I have football tryouts!" He bites his lip as soon as the words tumble past his lips.

Her eyes widen and she's angry all over. "Football tryouts! What?"

Niall looks at the ground. "Well, I really wanted to play and dad knew how much I wanted to play. He just wants me to be happy.”

"You're not playing! You hear me? You're not playing!" She shouts.

Niall's brow furrows and he's a bit angry again. "What is me playing a sport going to do? You'll be at every game! You'll still be there! Why can't I play? I just want a real response."

"You're not playing because I said so! I don't have to give you a fucking answer!" She's so pissed for no reason.

Simon pulls up and gets out of his car. He's staring over at Caroline absolutely pissed off. He digs his phone from his pocket and gives it to Niall. "Go to your room. Your mother and I need to talk."

Caroline smiles kissing Niall's cheek before turning his gaze to her husband. "Yes?"

"Don't act so innocent. What the hell were you thinking? Better yet, what was in your bag that made Trisha so worried?" Simon asks as he grabs for her handbag.

Caroline lets him take it. "It's a toy gun considering I don't have a license. Looks real doesn't it?"

Simon looks appalled. "You're joking. You brought a gun- real or not- to our son's boyfriend's family's home! You're psychotic! You really don't understand when you've crossed a line, do you?"

"I don't see your point." She raises an eyebrow tilting her head to the side in question.

"I've had enough. Tomorrow, I'm taking Niall and we're leaving. He can't be near this. He needs to be around a normal mother." He sighs and shakes his head. He starts inside, trying to end the conversation.

Caroline's eyes widen. She scratches three long cuts across his cheek without hesitation. "You won't take him anywhere. He's mine."

Simon brings his hand up to his cheek and brings it away with a small amount of blood coming away with it. "See, this is why I can't trust you with him. We've been married for seventeen years and you hurt me. You've only had him for ten years. How far would you go to keep him?"

"You would be scared by what I would do for him. If it came down to it I would kill him so no one could have him."

Simon looks at her in shock. "And a mother would never kill their own child. If anything, they'd kill themselves first. Now we know why you can't have children. You'd kill them all."

"Shut up!" She storms off ending the conversation.

\------------

"I can't believe she just showed up and dragged you away like a prisoner! Not to mention the fact that there was a gun in her purse. My father is absolutely livid. You're lucky my mother managed to convince him you had nothing to do with it." Zayn sighs and flips over so he's lying on his back in the comfy spacious bed and now feels cold and dreary with Niall next to him. He's wearing one of the boy's jumpers though so he can be wrapped in his boyfriend's scent.

"My mum said it was fake. I don't know, I'm sorry. At least you're coming to home today!" He grins even though his boyfriend can't see. Niall sighs sitting up.

Zayn smiles softly. "Yeah. I'm leaving in about an hour. Then I'll be home before lunch. I can pick you up and we can get some food before going back to my place."

"Can we skip the meal and go straight to dessert?" Niall bit his lip just thinking about it.

Zayn chuckles. "Are you passing up food? I don't know if this is truly you or if you're being impersonated by some weird creature."

"No, I just know what I want and right now that's you." Niall bites into his lip closing his eyes tightly.

"Shit. Okay. Yeah. Um, are you going to be able to even get out of your house to even have fun with me? I don't want mum to officially hate me." Zayn is chewing on his lip hoping to keep the images he has of Niall at bay while he's still with his family.

"Yeah, she went to spend time with grandma for the day I'll have plenty of time." The fact that his mum actually left without him was a shock.

"Will your dad be okay with it? I mean, he seems pretty okay with everything, but I don't want to push it you know?" Zayn gets up and starts to get his clothes together for the trip home.

"My dad likes you a lot. He knows I'm going out to meet you and he's fine with it." Niall grins lying back.

Zayn sets his phone on the bed and switches over to speaker phone as he started to change clothes. "Your dad is awesome. So what happened when you got home? Did she just yell or...?"

"Oh," he swallows thickly, "she said... Said if I ever tried to leave she would stab me in the stomach and watch me bleed out on the floor."

"What!" Zayn shouts loudly and stumbles as he trips over his sleep shorts at that. "Niall, she's fucking psycho! That's it. You're not going back there. You're staying at my house. I don't want you anywhere near her ever again."

"Zayn, she's my mum I'm sure she was just upset. I was angry too but I got over it," he cards his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Being upset with someone isn't a reason to say that!" Zayn is sitting on the bed, staring at the phone in disbelief. "She's threatened me, my family, and now you. How are you still defending her?"

"If you still want to have sex then drop the subject," he groans trying not to sound as rude as he does.

Zayn groans, unsure of what to do. He wants Niall to be far away from that woman, but he knows he'll never convince him that she's a threat. He also really wants sex and that's something Niall is willing to do but at the cost of staying with his mother. "Fine, but if she says something like that again, please tell me immediately and I'll come get you. Okay?"

"Okay. Now get your ass home." He growls playfully hanging up.

\------------

Zayn knows it takes two hours to get home. He knows where he'll have to stop for gas and a quick bathroom break. He knows not to use his phone while he drives.

Despite all that, he texts Niall a total of seventeen times, makes it home on one tank of gas, and in an hour and thirty minutes. He pulls up to the Cowell home and honks his horn gently in case Caroline came home already.

Niall calls a goodbye over his shoulder jogging down the porch steps to Zayn's awaiting car. As soon as he gets in he leans over the centre console to plant a kiss to his lips.

Zayn squeaks in surprise before letting his eyes slide halfway shut and a graceful smile overtake his face. He pulls back slightly and looks at Niall awestruck like. "Hey, babe." He shifts his car into drive and is definitely ready to head home. "So you ready for all of this?"

"Um, yeah..." Niall blushes digging through his back pocket. He produces a foil packet and a bottle of candy flavored lube. He looks away cheeks bright red.

Zayn is a bit shocked that Niall is so prepared, but he's rather thankful too. He hadn't even thought about lube and condoms. "Oh, uh, way to, um, think ahead." He doesn't live to far from Niall, but he's close enough. "I am on top then?"

"Yeah I figured you would be. If you want to come in me you can forget the condom but we're definitely using lube." He can't feel his face tucking his materials away into his pocket once again.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, babe." He makes the turn onto his street and smiles brightly when he sees his home. "Vacations are okay, but I missed my home."

"I missed you," Niall mumbles under his breath getting out once Zayn's turned the engine off. His heart starts racing at the very thought of what they were about to get up to. It excited him and made him nervous.

Zayn gets out chuckling. "It was only a day, maybe two." He slips an arm around the boy's waist and leads him up the stairs to the front door. He pauses and turns to his boyfriend. "You know, we can stop if you want. I'd understand completely."

"Stop trying to convince me to stop this. I want you to fuck me is that so hard to understand?" He rolls his eyes heading up the porch steps.

"I'm not trying to talk you out if it. I just want to make sure you really want this." Zayn says as he opens his front door. He gets them inside and the door shut before pinning Niall to the wall. "If you're sure though, then I don’t guess have to waste time on that." He leans in and lets his lips attach themselves to Niall's neck and he bites roughly at the blond's pulse point there.

Niall gasps fingernails digging into the small of Zayn's back. He can't do much else. "Oh!" He cards his fingers through perfect black hair leaving tiny kisses to his temple.

Zayn pulls back and looks down at his boyfriend. "Come on. I want to wreck you so badly." He laces their fingers together before tugging the boy up the stairs. He laughs lightly as he trips a couple times before finally making it to his room.

Niall chuckles along with him, feeling much better about doing this now. He loosens up slightly his steps growing hurried until they're finally inside of his bedroom. "I love you," he breathes out removing his black snapback.

Zayn blushes and smiles. That's why they were doing this. "I love you too. So, so much, babe." Deciding that he should probably save the roughness for a time that isn't their first, he lets his touch become more gentle and his fingers don't press as hard any more. He places both hands on the boy's hips and pulls him closer till they're flush together.

"I'm so grateful that you want to do this with me." His hand drifts until it's resting on the blond's bum.

Niall's blush rushes up to his cheeks and spreads to the tips of his ears. As passionate as this moment is he wanted to take their time to fully enjoy every intimate touch and caress. "Of course I want to. I know you're serious about me." His face breaks into a smile flushing all over with the grope to his ass.

"Very serious. I know we talked about a family and running away together, but I wasn't joking. I really do want kids and that perfect 1950's house with you. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my life with." He leans in and presses their lips together softly. He had no clue what the future held, but right now it was all about Niall and making sure he was comfortable and happy.

Niall smiles against his mouth slipping his tongue in like it came naturally. "We'll have that okay?" He brings his arms up hands cupping the back of Zayn's head, fingertips rubbing at his skin.

Zayn's eyes flutter at the feel of Niall's fingers caressing his scalp. He knows it's weird, but the feather light sensation has always been a massive turn on for him. "Wanna lay down?" He swallows thickly knowing the question and its answer will start to set in motion their plans for the day. He's nervous and a complete novice, but he's filled with excitement and he's surprised Niall can't hear it thrumming through his skin.

"Way ahead of you." The blond walks back until his legs hit the edge of the bed sitting down to look up at him. "You look so gorgeous." He smiles lightly reaching out like a toddler.

Zayn blushes slightly at the comment before nudging Niall's legs open and stepping into the provided space. "You're one to talk." He pushes at the boy's chest lightly, laying him down fully, before leaning forward and covering the smaller body with his own. He places hot, open mouthed kisses to the exposed skin at Niall's throat as his fingers start to try and release him from his shirt.

Niall grabs at the hem of the fabric separating their flash tossing it to the side without a care. This is it, he's going to give himself to the boy he loves and the thought makes his heart thrum against his sternum.

Zayn sits up slightly and pulls his own shirt from his body. He loves looking at their skin tones next to each other and the vast difference between the two. He likes trying to find comparisons and analogies for the difference, but he can never find one good enough. "Scoot up a bit more. Wanna make sure you’re comfortable and everything." He watches as the muscles underneath that pale skin contract and shift.

Niall crawls back until his back smacks at the headboard behind him. "I love you." He can never get enough of saying that, his body trembling with newfound excitement.

Zayn moves up and kisses the boy again as he starts to undo the blond's trousers. "I love you too. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're my one and only, Niall." He manages to get the material unbuttoned and unzipped and lets his hand come to rest just above the prominent bulge in his boyfriend's boxers.

Niall's eyes are a dark shade of blue from one thing; lust. His entire body flushes with Zayn's wandering hands and why did he want to wait again? He props himself up on his elbows, bringing Zayn down for another feverish kiss.

Zayn breath starts to pick up in speed and intensity as he thinks of what they're about to do. "I'm gonna take your jeans off. Is that okay?" He doesn't want to move faster than what Niall is ready for. He wants this to be absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, get them off," Niall grabs at the denim anyways helping his boyfriend push them down. His boxers are pulled low until his V lines are exposed. His heart picks up speed knowing how close they were coming to it.

Zayn manages to get his boyfriend's jeans off the rest of the way before getting up and letting his own drop to the floor. He tugs his boxers down and off as well and, even though he knows Niall has seen him like this before, he still feels a bit embarrassed about standing there stark naked. He crawls back between Niall's legs though and leans in to bite softly at the strong pelvis bones jutting out close to what Zayn is truly after. "One quick question since we never really decided in the car. Condom or no condom?"

"No condom. I want to feel you in me," he smiles breathlessly. This was it only his underwear stood in the way. He looks up at Zayn lovingly knowing that he wouldn't turn back.

Zayn nods and starts to peel Niall's boxers from his body and presses kisses to the inside of the boy's thighs as more and more skin is revealed. Finally, they're both clothes-less and Zayn figures he should start and open Niall up as best as possible. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna prep you okay? If it hurts or gets too uncomfortable or anything, tell me. I don't want you in pain or anything." He looks up from between Niall's legs to stare straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

Niall nods furiously, leaning up to kiss his ear when he sees it. Oh God he wasn't even in the bathroom, but there in the full length mirror in the closet.

Bright blue eyes stare straight at Niall and tears are dripping down the boy's face. "Niall, please! I just want my mommy! You have to remember! Niall!"

Zayn, completely oblivious to the boy in the mirror, looks around distractedly until he finds Niall's jeans and digs the packet of lube out of the back pocket. He places a soft kiss of Niall's skin as he opens the sticky clear mess and coats his fingers in the liquid.

Niall's eyes are wide. "Leave me alone! Get the fuck out of here! Why can't you leave me alone?" He gets away from Zayn standing up. "I can't do this. Oh, god, I can't."

Zayn is completely caught off guard and has absolutely no clue as to what to say. "Uh... I'm sorry?"

All Niall had to do was say stop. He didn't have to scream and make it sound like Zayn was forcing this on him. "I'll just... Yeah..." He gets up and grabs his towel unsure of what just happened.

Niall snatches his clothes getting dressed as fast as he possibly could. "I need to leave." He doesn't wait for a reply leaving the room as fast as possible. He didn't have a ride but he just starts walking down the sidewalk swiftly. That boy seemed to appear whenever he was with Zayn.

\------------

_Niall wakes up to the feeling of burning. His lungs feel like someone had lit them on fire and his head feels like he's going to explode. He blinks his eyes and he's underwater. The water is moving sluggishly, sunlight streaming through almost glowing. He tries swimming to the surface but he can't._

_The water above isn't calm. There's a shadowy figure about that's backlit by the sun, but two bright blue eyes stare worriedly down at him. The disturbance is being caused by something slapping at the water. A muffled shout is calling for the blond haired boy at the bottom of the water._

_Niall's trying desperately to reach up but it's not working. He can feel the salty taste fill his lungs. He tries calling for help but when he puts his hands up they aren't his, they're too small._

_"Niall! Niall!" The voice is getting clearer and it's childlike and higher pitched. Suddenly, the sun is gone and the little boy is gone. The solid tiny shadow was morphing, growing bigger until the outline ended up being Niall's father._

_Niall couldn't move anymore and he couldn't breathe. He's dead. But something is off. He doesn't feel like Niall, he feels like someone else._

_"Niall? Niall!" Again the yelling. It was the boy's voice though and hand was quickly pulling the blond boy from the water. There, above, the water was the boy and his throat was still cut open and he was still soaked, but he's crying and shaking the blond. "Niall! Wake up! Please wake up!"_

Niall shoots up in his bed blinking rapidly. That dream had been so real it was scary. He rubs at his eyelids realizing he's drenched in sweat. "Fuck." He hisses throwing the covers away from him to get out of his mattress stumbling to the bathroom.

A knock on the bedroom door is all the warning Niall gets before Simon is opening and closing his door. "Morning, son." He sits on the blond's bed. "So, what are you doing after school today? Going to Zayn's or just sitting around at home?"

Niall glances at him briefly. "Yeah, uh, I don't have anything planned as of right now." He closes the bathroom door deciding to just head over to his dresser.

Simon nods. He's unsure of what to do. "I'm really sorry about this past weekend. I didn't think she'd come after us." He sighs and runs a hand absently along his cheek where Caroline had scratched at his face. "I also didn't know that she was threatening the Maliks."

Niall feels a shiver run down the length of his spine at the word threaten. "Did you know she threatened me too?" His voice is quiet barely above a raised whisper. He's not sure if his dad even heard him but he pulls on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans he's pretty sure belongs to Harry and a white knit Jack Wills sweater.

Simon looks down at the bed. "She told me. I threatened to take you away if she ever says something like that to you again. Then she slapped me at said you were hers." He sighs. "I can't take her court for custody of you because we have no records of you being born. Your birth mother has all of that."

"Why don't you contact her then? You said you would find her." Niall doesn't see the problem here. It's simple, a phone number. "I mean, I know she didn't want me but she wouldn't deny my birth certificate right?" He doesn't know what to believe. His head and chest ached way too much.

"Niall, your birth mother loved you and wanted you. Caroline just wants to plant in your head that she didn't because she's scared you'll want to live with her instead." Simon sighs and looks down at the bed in defeat. "Yeah, I'll call her today. Maybe she can shed some insight on this. This might cause a lot of trouble for everyone though."

Niall nods licking over his lips. "So you do have her number." He nods his head more to himself than anything. He can't fathom why his mum would lie something so important. Her being afraid that he'd leave is stupid but the fact that she came up this story makes it worse.

"It's the only thing that survived the burning in the hotel room." Simon gets up and straightens his tie before heading to the door. He's halfway through the exit before he turns around and looks at his son once more. "I know your mum can be a bit... Psychotic, but she loves you and just wants to keep you close."

"Really close." He rolls his eyes. Niall sighs looking down at his phone to see that he doesn't have any texts from Zayn.

'Hey.' Zayn's, been ignoring him since the incident in his bedroom. He probably finds Niall a freak who's been doing drugs or something.

The reply takes a minute or two, like Zayn was picking his words carefully. 'Now you want to be near me? Are you sure? Cause last time you kind of kirked out and made a brake for it.'

'I didn't mean to react like that. I just looked in the mirror and it scared me.' Niall can't tell him the truth.

'Why? Babe, you know I love you. If this is a self-confidence thing, tell me how I can help you. I don't want you thinking anything other than the fact that you're perfect.'

'I just don't want mirrors around me is all.' Niall bites into his lip. He's not self-conscious he actually feels pretty good about himself but maybe he could use this to make Zayn forgive him and as an excuse so he never has to tell his boyfriend the real reason.

'If that's the problem, then we can fix it. I'll cover up the mirror if you want. Babe, you're perfect and I don't know why you'd be self-conscious about anything.'

'That's what you think. I feel like a whale.' He's heard a girl call herself that before. Never did he think the problems of a teenage girl would help him.

'Agree to disagree? I have to leave for school. Do you want me to pick you or his Caroline driving you?'

'Come pick me up! I miss those pretty lips!' Niall chuckles at his text.

'Be there in ten. Maybe we can be a little late and get reacquainted with each other’s body. ;)'

Niall flushes pink but accepts the answer. 'Yeah I don't remember what you taste like. I need you to remind me.'

'Deal. I'm driving so I'll soon you soon. Love you.'

'I love you too." Niall hops up deciding aftershave couldn't hurt anybody.

\------------

Zayn tangles his fingers in the bright blond locks of his boyfriend and tugs harshly on them to tilt Niall's head backwards to expose the boy's pale neck. He leans in and kisses at the flesh before biting a bit.

School had started about fifteen minutes ago and the boys had another ten before they were officially marked absent for first period. Zayn was determined to make Niall feel as good as possible in that time span.

Niall moans, fingers searching for his hair seizing it the moment he finds it without opening his eyes. "Zayn, God." His breathing is labored, face flushing with every lingering kiss to his neck. Niall mewls under his breath legs wide open so Zayn's body could fit between them.

Zayn, who had moved from the driver's seat to Niall's lap, pulls back a bit and smiles mischievously down at his boyfriend. "I believe I owe you a blow job considering I couldn't return the favour before your mum stole you away from me this past weekend." He shuffles as best as he can to the floor of the passenger seat and smiles as he mouths at Niall through the boy's jeans and boxers. He's pretty sure that his car is rocking a bit, but no one should be out in the parking lot.

Niall's knees knock against the car door and the automatic shift to adjust comfortably. "Oh my God." The wind is knocked out of him, head hitting the seat behind him.

Zayn huffs a laugh, loving his boyfriend's reactions. He fumbles with the clasps on Niall's skinny jeans before finally getting them undone. He taps at the boy's hips. "Up a bit so I can get them down, babe." His fingers are curled in the waistband of the jeans and boxers and he's looking up at Niall through his eyelashes.

Niall lifts his hips shifting so Zayn can pull them down, his cock slapping against his stomach. "Mm, Zayn, suck me dry," he whispers eyelids half closed.

Zayn nods and licks at the vein on the side of his length before sucking the tip into his mouth and runs his tongue over the slit at the top collecting the precum there. He moans before pulling off entirely. "Fuck, Ni. You always have so much precum. Makes me wonder how you have anything left. Not to mention that you have a lot of cum too." He kisses and nips at Niall's inner thighs before moving down to his balls and licking over them as well.

Niall wants to cross his legs but Zayn's preventing that. "Blame my balls." He pulls at his boyfriend's hair moving his hips up. "Come on suck me now."

"So impatient." Zayn mutters quietly, but he does as is requested and moves back up. He looks up at Niall as he takes him in all the way. He moans and lets his eyes flutter shut as the back of his throat is tapped.

"Oh, fuck, your throat is beautiful." Niall moans thrusting his pelvis up into the amazingly wet heat. "Almost there!" His stomach tightens feeling about ready to explode.

Zayn breaths through his nose as he tries to not gag as Niall's hips piston up into his mouth. His hands are roaming the pale torso under Niall's sweater (he's pretty sure that's actually Harry's) and dragging his blunt nails down the skin. He looks up at Niall as the boy uses Zayn's mouth and he focuses on the way Niall looks as he's about to come undone. He can't wait until he sees it from a different angle, but for now he's perfectly happy for getting to see it at all.

"Babe! Zayn! Fuckfuckfuck!" Niall shouts out coming down his throat, white strings heavy on his tongue. "God," he breathes slumping in his seat.

Zayn moans gratefully as he swallows everything Niall gives him. He sucks him through his orgasm and once he's sure Niall is done, he pulls off. "I love you." He says as he tucks Niall into his pants once more and crawls up so he's in his boyfriend's lap once more. "I don't think I've ever said that to any past boy or girlfriend."

"I love you. You're so hot you know that?" Niall raises his eyebrows grinning. "I've never said I love you to anyone non blood related. I hope you know I care a lot about you." Niall leans up kissing his nose.

Zayn smiles brightly. There's so much he wants to say to Niall, but as he goes to respond the alarm he set on his phone goes off. Sighing he looks down at the boy's chest. "We should head inside. Don't want them to mark us absent and call home. I'm trying to get Caroline to like me."

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Niall sighs helping Zayn get out of his lap. Once he's managed to straighten his clothing he steps out with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Zayn is smoothing out his jeans and shirt to make himself look presentable. He grabs his bag from the back and reaches out for Niall's hand. "To the office to get our passes." He says cheerfully. "Hopefully since I'm so late I won't have to take the maths quiz in first block."

"Zayn, you need to get your shit together." Niall chuckles rolling his eyes. He squeezes his hand, his heart pounding but with happiness entering the large school building.

"Hey!" Zayn whines. "My shit is together! Well, except maths. I'm almost failing, but dad said as long as I do my best and pass then he's proud of me." They make it to the office and Zayn signs them both in and waits for their passes. The secretary is giving them both skeptical looks as she hands over the strips of paper.

Niall doesn't like the look. So he turns to Zayn licking his thumb and rubbing it at the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "Babe, you have some cum there." He finishes it off with a kiss winking at the older lady.

Zayn is surprised at Niall. The boy usually keeps comments like that to himself. "Uh, thanks, babe." He takes the passes off the table. "Come on, babe. Let's get you to class."

Niall follows him out laughing. "The look on her face!" His face flushes pink cheeks hurting. Niall walks down the hall sighing.

Zayn bursts out laughing once the door to the office is closed. "You're crazy." He wraps an arm around Niall's waist and tags him along. "Do you need to stop at your locker?"

"Nah I'll just take everything with me." Niall assures the taller boy kissing his shoulder. He walks to his door once he reaches it saying his goodbyes to his boyfriend.

\------------

Niall leaves his third period class absently heading down the corridor putting his things away in his bag. History was boring but at least it was time for lunch and he could eat rather than focus on work. He enters the cafeteria not looking up as he headed to the table, his phone in his hands.

The table was laughing hysterically and Zayn looks up right as Niall enters. He smiles and calls over to his boyfriend. "Niall! Hurry up! I got your lunch already! You gotta hear this story Harry's telling!"

Niall nods sitting his bag on the floor next to his seat. "Thanks, love." He's about to lean over to kiss him, but instead something -or someone- catches his eye. Niall looks up and it feels like he'd been punched in the gut. Sitting there, laughing with the others, was the boy in the mirror.

Liam reaches behind Louis to reach Harry's back and pats the boy sympathetically. "That sucks, mate. At least you got to third before her mum walked in."

Zayn swings an arm around Niall's waist and pulls him close to press a kiss to his temple. "I don't know what I'd do if Caroline ever walked in on us."

Niall's just staring ahead. He wants to ask who this boy was or why they invited him but instead he remains quiet. The boy from his nightmares is right across from him nonchalantly like he didn't know.

Liam wipes a tear from his eye as he takes a bite of his school pizza. "So, Niall, how was Bradford? Zayn won't tell us anything that happened."

Niall pushes away from the table running out of the cafeteria his bag clutched in his hand. He's taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down. That couldn't have been him.

Zayn comes out soon after and looks around the hall looking for his boyfriend. Spotting him, he heads towards the blond. "Hey. What was that about? You keep running out on me lately."

Niall sighs shaking his head. "It's nothing. Seriously it's nothing."

Zayn sighs. "What is wrong with you? You keep saying that you’re self-conscious, you don't want to shower, and now you’re just staring at thin air and running. You're honestly starting to worry me."

"I'm not staring at thin air!" The boy had been there but he wasn't harmed. His neck was unharmed and there were no bruises. He looked completely normal.

Zayn stares at him in disbelief. "You’re not staring at thin air? Okay. If you're not staring at thin air, what the hell were you looking at?"

"I was looking at the kid sitting there! Where else was I looking?!" Niall shouts. Zayn's acting like he's crazy.

"What are you talking about? It was Harry and Liam like always. The only reason they aren't sitting next to each other is because Harry was depressed about getting caught before sticking it in his date. There was no one there." Zayn is looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. "If you're not feeling this relationship or something and that's why you keep walking away, you should say something instead of just being a dick."

“I’m not being a dick!”

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Whatever. When you act like a grown up or someone in a serious relationship, come find me." He heads back into the lunchroom, leaving his boyfriend behind.

Niall looks at him in disbelief. Did Zayn just walk away from him?

Louis walks out the same doors Zayn just disappeared behind. He sees the blond and smiles brightly before detouring down to the other boy. "Hi! I'm Louis. I didn't quite get a chance to introduce myself before you jumped up and ran." The pixie like boy chuckles and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Niall hisses his eyes narrowing. This boy is destroying his relationship with Zayn.

The elven features turned into a small frown. "I just moved here from Doncaster. I have class with Liam." He ducks his head a bit. "I mean, I can find new friends to hang out with if you don't want me around."

"Why couldn't my boyfriend see you? What are you hiding?" Niall's nearly hysterical in his questions.

"He couldn't see me? Maybe he needs glasses?" Louis says in a state of nonchalance. "So what's your name, blondie? I find it awfully rude that you haven't even introduced yourself."

"I'm Niall..." He doesn't know what else to do other than answer. His voice trails off under his breath.

The blue eyes perk up brightly. "I used to have a best friend named Niall! He moved when I was eight though. He had blue eyes like you, but his hair was a really dark brown."

"My hair was brown." Niall whispers, carding his fingers through his hair subconsciously.

Louis smiled brightly. "Really? Did you ever live in Doncaster? We might be long lost friends. That would be so awesome!"

"No, I'm from Ireland. I've lived here all my life though." Niall rubs at the back of his head. This is too weird.

"Oh." Louis pouts and looks down at the linoleum tiles. The bell rings and he sighs heavily. "I guess I should head to class."

"Yeah, uh... I do too." Niall doesn't know what to say or what's even happening anymore. He leaves his spot when he realizes the late bell rings.

\------------

Niall hums to himself as he carries a bowl of noodles to the table heading back to grab the pot with meatballs next.

Caroline meanwhile is cutting the garlic bread into perfect portions for each of them, the smell of Italian food wafting through the air.

Simon heads inside as he gets home from work. He sniffs at the aroma and smiles brightly. "Niall? Caro?" He heads into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. "Hey, love."

"Dinner is done why don't you sit down?" She asks placing the bread into a little basket she bought carrying it to the table.

Niall finishes everything off by putting plates and silverware at three seats.

Simon heads after her and takes his seat at the head of the table. He waits for them all to be seated and settled before looking over at Niall. "Why don't you say prayer tonight? You'll have to do it over your own family eventually so why not get used to it now."

Niall nods bowing his head and joining his hands together. "Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Caroline looked up smiling. "Well now that that's done. How was everyone's day?"

Simon sighs as takes Caroline's plate from in front of her and starts to ladle noodles onto his wife's plate for her. "We were slammed today. There was an increase of homeowners wanting to increase their policy coverage. Guess they were freaked out because of all the storms down on the south coast." He adds a bit of sauce to her noodles knowing that she really doesn't like much of it. "What about you, Niall? Anything interesting?"

Niall shrugs slurping down a long noodle. "There's a new guy named Louis, he said he's from Doncaster."

Caroline's fork scratches across the plate. She smiles insincerely but doesn't comment.

Simon stops mid-way as he's putting food on his own plate. "Really now. Bet he's nice enough. You should invite him over for dinner one day." He shoots a look over to Caroline. It's just a coincidence.

Niall shakes his head. "No, he's weird and I'm fighting with Zayn because of him."

Caroline shoots Simon a look back biting into her bread. She knew it was just a coincidence.

"Fighting with Zayn? Why? You guys almost never fight. Why would one guy change that? Is he that cute?" Simon chuckles. He honestly just wants a description of the boy so he can get those bright blue of that little boy out of his head.

Niall sighs shaking his head. "It's not that. I mean he is cute. Brown fringe and really bright blue eyes."

Caroline nearly chokes but she composes herself.

Simon shrugs. "Well I’m sorry the two of you have hit a rough patch. Just don't throw away eight months for a pretty pair of eyes." He's actually proud of himself for not freaking out as Niall describes the boy. He's not as calm on the inside though.

"I'm not!" Niall looks shocked by the accusation. "I love Zayn!"

Caroline isn't sure what to do or say. She just plans on eating and staying quiet.

"I don't doubt that. And I wasn't an accusation. It was just an observation." Simon shrugs once more and tries to move on from the uncomfortable topic. He turns to Caroline and smiles gently. "What did you do today, babe?"

"Watched television, cleaned a bit, went grocery shopping- nothing much." She shrugs finishing half her food.

Niall awkwardly shifts in his chair stabbing at the noodles.

Simon grabs a slice of bread and munches on it. "Productive day then." He smiles before turning his attention to Niall once more. "I never got a chance to make that call. Hopefully we won't be too slammed tomorrow and I'll have a chance to pick up the phone."

Niall nods twirling his noodles on his fork.

Caroline raises her eyebrows wiping her mouth with her napkin. "What call?"

Simon winces. He really didn't think this one through very well. He can't look at her as she answers. "Oh, um, he wants me to see if I can help him set up a bank account. Figured that'd be okay."

Niall raises an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought we were talking about calling my birth mum."

Caroline's eyes widen smiling over at Simon. "Birth mum?"

Simon sighs and looks over at Niall in disbelief. He swallows the lump in his throat. "What other mum does he have? If he needed to call you, he could do that himself."

Caroline picks up her fork and looks at it for a second or two. Suddenly, she’s driving it into the table right by Simon’s hand with as much force as she can. “What are you doing? I don’t want you contacting her!”

Simon pulls his away and stares at the table. "Caroline! Stop! We need his birth certificate! We can't do anything without it. He's going to need his license and passport and a bank account."

"No, I know what you're fucking doing!" She shouts out in anger standing up and shoving her chair back.

Niall shrinks in his seat knowing there wasn't anywhere to go.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to get our son a better future! He's going to need all those identification papers for university and such. Why are you so against him growing up?" Simon sighs and leans back in his chair.

"You're trying to take him away from me!" Caroline sweeps her plate off the table watching it shatter on the ground, food going everywhere.

Niall's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his mum was acting like this.

Simon stands up, grabbing at her shoulders. "You need to calm down. You're being unreasonable."

"Fuck you! You're being unreasonable!" She screams shoving at his chest.

"Yes, because I'm the one shoving and screaming. You need to take a step back and look at this logically." Simon shakes his head and steps away a bit. He kneels down and starts to pick up the remnants of her outburst. "I think it's time for us to let Niall make his own decisions. If he wants to talk to his mother, than he can talk to his mother."

"No! I'm his mum! I'll decide!" She screams slapping him.

Niall stands up slipping out of the room.

Simon looks at her. "Your son just saw you being violent. What is he going to think about you?" He gets up and looks at her. "You're out of control. I'm officially done with your antics. I will call his mother and I will tell him everything. I'll tell him the role you played and the role I've played. I will not stand by and let you dictate and terrorise his life any longer."

"No you won't!" She storms into the kitchen coming back holding a large butcher knife in her hand. "You see this? I'll kill Niall, then myself!" She shouts angrily.

"Why would you take another innocent life? Caro, this has gone on long enough. It's been ten years. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" He gently reaches out to try and take the knife from his wife's hand.

Caroline slaps his hand away marching upstairs to Niall's room with the knife.

"Caroline, stop it! Leave him alone. You're being an over controlling bitch! What is waving a knife around going to do?" Simon says as he follows her up the stairs.

Caroline opens Niall's door. "Niall, do you want to die?"

Niall's eyes widen from where he's sitting at his desk. "No."

Simon sighs. "So now that you've traumatised and threatened the boy, why don't you put the knife down and try to calmly and peacefully talk this out." He's eyeing the knife cautiously. It's not that he thinks his wife will snap and hurt Niall or himself, it's that he knows she'll snap and hurt someone.

Caroline walks forward lightly pressing the blade to Niall's hand. "Be careful it's sharp."

Niall jerks back slicing a long, thin, bleeding cut into the back of his hand.

"Niall," Simon sighs as he pushes his way past Caroline and checks his son’s hand out. "I don't think it's that bad- no stitches needed. We should bandage it up though. Come on." He pulls Niall up by the boy's good hand and tosses an arm around his shoulders to shield him from any other advances from Caroline.

Niall just stares at his hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It was me. I threatened to tell you about some things that we've kept secret for a long time. She grabbed a knife and just headed for you." Simon huffs as they enter the bathroom and he roots around for the first aide kit.

Niall doesn't ask any more questions turning the faucet on. He sticks his hand under the water letting it wash off.

\------------

_Niall's bottom half is soaked. He's splashing around in a deep creek, his feet touching the bottom but the water reaches high. He doesn't understand how he got here in the first place._

_"Niall! Hey, Niall!" It's a small blue eyed child running through the water, head just barely above water level. "It's over here! There's buried treasure!" He looks over at the blond and smiles brightly, laughing happily. "Come on! I'm going to need my lost boy to help me dig up the gold!"_

_Niall watches the boy take his hand tugging him along. "Whoa, buddy, you're going to drown." He lifts Louis up balancing the dripping wet child on his hip sloshing through. "Where's the treasure?"_

_"Over there! Hook buried it in the most treacherous part of the creek. At least, that's what mommy said." He's wiggling in Niall's grasp trying to be set down. When Niall heads out into the deeper water, Louis stops him about two feet in. "Here! Here! Put me down! I gotta dig!"_

_"Buddy, it's too deep for you." Niall sighs, setting him down. He licks over his lips, shivering lightly in the water._

_Louis smiles as he's put down, but quickly frowns as he can't find the bottom. He starts treading water. "Niall? I'm going to go under and dig. You keep a look out for pirates!" Without waiting for an answer, he takes a huge breath and heads under._

_Niall's tempted to grab him. He doesn't want him to drown yet he doesn't grab him. He looks around at the landscape. Pirates? They're in a creek not an ocean._

_The trees to the right embankment rustle as something- or someone- hurries through them. Suddenly, a man appears carrying what looks to be a heavy trash bag. Looking around anxiously, the man drops the bag into the water and watches as it floats away before running back up the hillside._

_Niall's eyes widen. That was his dad, or dream dad. "Hey, little boy? Little boy?" He moves his foot hoping to nudge him but there isn't a body there, it's something else. He manages to fish it out to find a black garbage bag._

_The bag is heavy and dripping the creek water and another liquid. The second substance is thicker and stickier and staining the water below a nasty red._

_Niall screams in disgust. Blood, why is there blood? He unravels the bag thanks to curiosity only to see a skull and other random bones. "Oh my God."_

_Suddenly, the small body of the little boy surfaces. He's lying face down, limp and unresponsive. A large butchering knife, similar to the one in Caroline's kitchen, floats up next to the boy as well._

_"Oh my God!" He screams dropping the bag and trying to run but his legs are stuck. He can't move and the blood is surfacing._

Niall shoots up in a cold sweat clutching the sheets to his chest. On instinct he starts screaming.

\------------

"What is wrong now! First you hate your body, then you're seeing imaginary people, and now you're... What? Stop giving me bullshit answers." Zayn huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right?"

"No! Oh my God I don't want to make out! What's wrong with that?" Niall's voice gets higher with every word.

"I don't understand why you're pissed about that!" He tugs at his hair groaning. "I feel like I'm the only one trying lately and it sucks. I mean, I don't want to try this hard all the time. You've been really off since Bradford and I'm trying to figure out why." Zayn looks at the blond and shakes his head.

"Maybe we should take a break." He doesn't want to, but maybe it's just what they need right now.

Niall's eyes widen and whatever he's about to stay gets choked up. "W-What?" He doesn't know what to stay. Zayn wants to break up- screw that whole taking a break bullshit.

Zayn sighs. "Look, I really don't want to. I love you and I'm ready to drop to one knee for you, but I think you're going through something with your parents- maybe I'm completely wrong. I just feel like whatever is going on is making you irritable and angry and you're taking it all out on me."

He shifts uncomfortably and closes his locker with a quiet thud. "I don't want this to be forever, but maybe until things settle down at home it would be a good idea."

"I don't take breaks. If you break up with me, than you break up with me." Niall takes the Celtic knot Zayn had given him taking it off his neck and shoving it into his ex-boyfriend's hands. "You can delete my number and drop whatever I left at your house at my front door." He walks down of hall, tears spilling down his angry red cheeks.

Niall shakes his head storming down the corridor. He can't believe that just happened and it just makes him cry harder.

Louis rounds the corner and stops short when he comes face to face with a crying- sobbing- Niall Horan. "Niall? You okay? You wanna talk about it?"

Niall shakes his head fiercely rubbing his eyes with one knuckle. "It's nothing my boyfriend just broke up with me as all."

Louis looks back down the hall where he can see Zayn leaning against his own locker and gripping something in his hand and crying. "Zayn broke up with you? I find that surprising. I mean, you're all he would talk about at lunch yesterday."

"Don't ask me why. You can ask that asshole." Niall sniffs brushing across his cheeks.

Louis sighs and looks at the floor. "I wish I could help, but I have to get to history. But lunch maybe? We can eat in the gym or library if necessary."

"Library sounds fine." Niall shrugs. He needs someone and Zayn sits at the same table as him, he couldn't very well be there right now.

"Great. I'll see you after fourth block then." Louis smiles and shifts his bag over to his other shoulder. The warning bell rings and he glances down the hall again. "I have Zayn in first period. I'll talk to him and see what happened from his perspective."

Niall rolls his eyes. "Unless he doesn't see you again." He sighs walking off down the corridor.

\------------

Niall stands in front of the fiction section of the library eyes aimlessly scanning the titles. He figured this was a good spot with how isolated it is from the rest of the library. For some reason he wanted to keep his interactions with Louis private. Something catches his eye though, it's a fairytale book. Niall takes it off the shelf flipping through the rough laminated pages until he comes across a short story about Peter Pan.

Louis heads into the library looking around for the blond. He's got his homemade lunch in his hand and he's searching the tables in the front and finds no one. Sighing he does a quick sweep of the entire room before finally heading into the fiction section. He's about to say something when he notices the book in Niall's hands.

Niall's eyes scan over the words finding something about treasure, lost boys, and a Captain Hook. Had his dream eminated a story he was completely unfamiliar with? He considers the possibility.

He finally slips it back into the open space shaking his head. There's no way.

"Reading fairytales, Niall? Didn't take you as the type to read about Cinderella or Peter Pan." Louis chuckles as he sits down at the secluded table to eat his lunch. "I always wanted to be Peter Pan. Never wanted to grow up, fight pirates, and finding buried treasure. I had four little sisters as well and having a group of Lost Boys to run around with appealed to me."

Niall looks up startled. "When did you get here?" He doesn't mean to sound rude but he's just had the shit scared out of him.

Louis shrugs. "About now." He opens the paper bag and pulls out a sandwich, banana, and a bag of chips. "So what you reading about? Anything good?" He takes a huge bite from his sandwich, oblivious to the mustard at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not reading anything I was just looking through some books." He shrugs his shoulders sitting at the table. "So did you talk to Zayn?" He doesn't mean to sound so eager but he is.

Louis sighed and shook his head. "He acted like I wasn't even there. He just stared straight ahead. It's like he was trying to stare through me or something." He shrugs and looks to the floor. "He talked to Liam and Harry, but he wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Zayn's just pissed at everyone. Try talking to him later." Niall rubs at his cheeks still hurt from crying. "Don't worry about it though." He can't help thinking about his now ex-boyfriend.

"Why don't you talk to him? He's obviously upset about what happened. Maybe it was a misunderstanding or something." Louis suggests helpfully. "What do you have next? I have the hell that is gym class. I'm going to just walk the track since I have no athletic ability ever."

"I have gym too. My athletic ability is very impaired." Niall laughs quietly shaking his head. "I'm not talking to him at least not now. I need some time." Really it's because he doesn't want to talk to him.

"Really? Yes! I won't feel like a complete loser then. Wanna walk with me and get to know each other a bit more?" Louis smiles brightly around a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah that works. I don't really mind." Niall promises seeing as he didn't have any friends in that class anyways.

"So, let's get to know each other. You were looking at the fairytales. What's your favourite fairytale?" He moves onto his banana.

"Uh, I don't actually know any." He admits absently rubbing at his grumbling stomach.

Louis tosses the boy his bag of chips so the poor kid won't starve. "What do you mean you don't know any? Were you deprived as a child?"

"My mum never told me any. She said fairytales don't come true and they're a waste of time." He says his thanks to Louis opening the plastic.

"You're mum hates children. That's ridiculous." He finishes his fruit and wipes his hands on his jeans before getting up and grabbing the fairytales book. "Educate yourself. I suggest jumping straight to Peter Pan, but that's just my opinion." He sets the book on the table besides the blond. "Treasure, pirates, mermaids, Indians! What more could you want?"

"Um, I'm good." He stares at the book recalling back to his nightmare about the little boy in the creek. Niall slowly chews on his chips unsure of what to say. This boy was the one from the mirror and how is he so calm?

Louis stares at him, eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking about? You look so lost right now." He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he is worried about the blond.

"Nothing, trust me. I was just thinking about a nightmare I had." Niall shrugs his shoulders standing up. "Look, I need to go." He can't be here long.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll see you in gym though, yeah?" Louis smiles softly. He hadn't meant to scare the boy off.

"Yeah, gym, see you," he waves spinning on his heel and calmly walking out.

Louis waves slightly, watching the boy go. He hoped that Niall would be okay.

\------------

Zayn heads out of the cafeteria holding one of the premade sandwiches and a can of soda. He's also got a small fruit cup. He buys lunch for Niall every day and he knows the boy won't have money or a meal on him. He heads to the blond's locker to hopefully catch the boy.

Niall spins the dial getting his afternoon books out and putting his morning books away. He groans at the rumbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Looks like I'm right on time." Zayn says as he comes up to the locker. He's looking at the ground and holding the food out to Niall. God this was so awkward. He's never imagined having to talk to Niall post break up. He thought they'd be together forever.

"I'm not hungry." Niall turns his face away from the boy slamming his locker shut. "Oh, and you can pick up your shit after school. It'll be in a box on the porch."

Zayn sighs. "First of all, I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from the end of the hallway. Second, I want you to keep the stuff." He licks at his lips. "Niall, I didn't want to break up. When I said take a break, I just meant that I wanted you to focus on your family. I don't know what is going on there, but I feel like it's serious."

"I don't believe in breaks. We either are together or we aren't and you made your choice." Niall shoulders the strap of his bag again. "If you don't get the things I'm leaving them in the middle of the road."

"Fine, don't label it as a break. Label it as us still dating, but you spending most of your time with your family. Whatever you want to call it, but I don't want us to be over- you broke us up." Zayn closes his eyes and takes a small breath. "That's not what I meant."

Niall shakes his head. "If you still wanted us together you wouldn't have asked to take a break in the first place." He snatches the bag from his hand storming off down the hallway.

Zayn doesn't know what else to say to the boy. He can feel Niall's necklace from earlier burning in his pocket and he watches as the blond walks away from him once more. He feels ridiculous when he finds himself crying again.

\------------

Niall pulls on the end of his uniform green and gold gym shorts. He hated this class and its tiny pants. He gets onto the track walking around it to start out. He's not going to run.

The coach is yelling at everyone to divide into teams for a quick football match. The few kids who were walking the track started out and started jogging, passing Niall at the boy's pace.

Louis catches up with the blond and tugs at the bottom and front of his shorts. "God! These things are cutting off circulation to my dick and they're way too short."

Niall chuckles nodding his head. "Notice how baggy the girl's uniforms are. Everyone thinks the coach is gay." He more than likely is if the shorts are anything to go by.

"Really?" Louis perks up and swivels his head around to look over at the coach. "Well, he does have a fantastic body- at least from what I can tell he does. If he wasn't so old, I'd definitely try and get with him for a night." He turns back to Niall, smiling. "I'll be sure to change in front of his office window in the locker room then."

Niall's nose scrunches up in disgust. "Yeah, Daley is fit, but he's in his forties or something! Go for someone your age at least."

Louis laughs, grabbing at his stomach and doubling over. "I was just kidding! I wasn't actually going to do it." He manages to get his laughter under control and continue on and around the track. "But I do wonder what his reaction would be... I'm so curious now."

"You can try, but if you get in trouble don't blame me." Niall holds his hands up picking up a little bit of pace. "Anyway, I wouldn't try anything."

"Why not? Maybe it'll finally get me noticed. I swear students here look right through me. None of them talk to, even if I'm standing in front of them talking to them." Louis sighs as he catches up to Niall. "Sometimes, I feel like you're the only one who sees me."

"Sometimes kids are like that to new people. Don't fret though people here are assholes." Niall puffs keeping up his light jog.

Louis, who isn't breaking a sweat at their current pace, shrugs. "I guess. It was the same back in Doncaster though.” He sighs. "Maybe it's me. Maybe I just come off as unlikeable or something."

"I don't think you do. You're nice." Niall's not sure if he should bring up his dreams to him or not.

"Thanks." Louis smiles lightly and looks ahead. "So... I had the weirdest dream ever last night. I was Peter Pan and I was looking for buried treasure. It was so trippy."

Niall almost trips over his feet. "What? Are you serious? Um, that's interesting."

"Why is that interesting? You don't even like fairytales." Louis quirks a brow and looks over at his friend.

"It's just... I had an eerily similar dream." He worries his bottom lip with his teeth.

"You were Peter Pan looking for buried treasure too?" Louis laughs. "You don't even know Peter Pan!"

"No, I was helping a boy look for treasure in a creek." Niall rubs at the back of his neck.

 

Louis chuckles. "That's really weird. Maybe you were helping me! Maybe you were one of my Lost Boys!"

"That's what the little kid in my dream kept calling me." Niall slows down when he ran out of breath.

Louis stops completely and looks over at him. His brow is furrowed and his head is cocked to the side. "Do you think we're like connected in our dreams? That's so cool!"

"That's so fucking creepy. Maybe it was a coincidence." He can't believe what he's hearing.

Louis shrugs. "I guess. I don't think so. This means you can tell me if we found the treasure! I went down to dig it up, but I woke up before anything else could happen."

"You don't want to know." Niall shudders wiping the back of his hand across the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Louis looks at him in horror. "Did we get attacked by pirates? Fucking Captain Hook and those damn pirates."

"Nothing I found... Nothing. Fuck, just forget it." Niall shakes his head sighing. He's wondering if he brought Louis to his bathroom what would happen?

"Do you want to come over?"

Louis smiles. "Sure! This is gonna be awesome! I've never had someone like me enough to invite me over. I'm so excited!"

Niall feels a bit guilty but he nods nonetheless. He just needs to know.

\------------

Louis finishes the trek up the drive way to Niall's home and stands off to the side as he waits for his friend to unlock the door and invite him into his home. "Your house is really nice. Do you have like your own level or anything?"

"No just my own room." Niall trudges up. He's not used to having to walk when Zayn was always his ride. He fishes through his pocket for his house key unlocking the door. "So this is my home."

Louis peeks in before crossing the threshold and smiling. "I really like it. Your mum keeps it so clean!"

There's not a thing out of place and nearly every surface sparkles. He takes a few more steps inside, looking at and shiny knickknacks.

"Yeah, she's a stay at home mum." Niall shrugs tossing his backpack by the bottom of the staircase before walking into the kitchen. "You hungry?" He asks going straight for the fridge.

"A bit." He follows the blond into the kitchen and takes in the spotless surfaces. "So will your parents care if I'm here?"

"No, my mum's at a friend's and my dad's working." Niall rummages through the contents getting out things to make a sandwich.

"Uh, does a sandwich work?" He raises an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." Louis ducks his head. "Which way to your bathroom? I really gotta take a leak."

"Uh, let me show you." Niall leaves the contents on the kitchen island walking to the downstairs bathroom. He opens the door waiting for Louis. This was his chance.

The brunet flips the light on and smiles brightly. "Thanks! I'll only be a minute or two- just a leak- and then washing my hands."

Niall almost falls back. Louis in the mirror. In the mirror it's him but with his throat slit and bruises marring his skin.

Louis looks over at the blond. "Um, so can you leave? Don't want to sound rude, but I'm not ready for you to see my dick."

Niall sputters pointing to the mirror. "Do you not fucking see it?"

Louis looks into the mirror. It's his normal everyday reflection. He frowns. "Geez, Niall. I knew I wasn't much of a looker, but that hurts."

"You can't?" Niall looks back and he still sees the disturbing, gruesome image. He stumbles out of the bathroom and he barely makes it to the kitchen sink to vomit.

"Jesus, Niall!" Louis forgets all about the bathroom before going to make sure that the blond is all right.

Niall groans turning the faucet on to wash it down the sink. "Fuck, I'm not in the mood for sandwiches."

Louis rubs comfortingly at the blond's back, unsure of what to do. "You okay, mate? You need some ginger ale or something?"

“I think I just need to lay down. I’m not feeling so well.” Niall mumbles as he wipes at the water dripping from his mouth to wash the taste away.

Louis nods and wraps an arm around Niall's shoulders. "Yeah, okay. Uh, maybe you should nap. I'll nap too! That way we can figure out if we're actually dream connected."

"That doesn't work. You watch too many movies." Niall grumbles hobbling over to the sofa. "If you really want to sleep though, you can take the other couch."

"What do you mean I watch too many movies? I'll have you know that dream connections are from books." Louis huffs as he takes the other couch and yawns. "Come on it would be so cool if I have a dream buddy."

"Not so much." Niall sighs lying on his stomach facing away from the other boy.

\------------

_Niall's eyes shoot wide open. He sits up quickly looking around the room, his bedroom. When had he gotten here?_

_'Niall... Niall.' He looks around startled not expecting his name to have been called. Despite his better judgment he gets up following the sound of the voice. He opens the bathroom door peering inside._

_A small boy with dark brown hair that falls down to his clear blue eyes is standing there. He's smiling brightly and there's a small gap in his teeth where one had fallen out. "I'm glad you woke up. I wouldn't have been able to climb in your bed because it's so high up off the ground." The little boy giggles._

_Niall's tempted to turn around but he feels like he can't. "I'm glad you didn't it would have scared me if some random kid climbed in my bed." He fully enters the restroom reaching his hand out touching the mirror. "How did you get in there?"_

_The boy shrugs and reaches out to touch Niall's fingertips with his own. There's nothing separating them and the small child can feel skin against his own. He looks up, shocked. "Can you feel that? Try and come through!"_

_"What is happening?" Niall's asks shocked, but he grabs his hand being pulled through. His body disappears into the mirror, looking around terrified._

_The small boy falls back onto his bum but smiles widely. "It worked! I didn't think it would actually work!" He gets up and dusts himself off. He has giant welts across his chest, but he presses his chest against Niall's lower half in his best imitation of a hug. "I'm Niall by the way. I'm six years old and from Doncaster!"_

_"My name is Niall too." He looks curiously down at the little boy with the same name, eye color, and his hair color similar to his natural one. "I'm from Ireland." He's not from Doncaster._

_"Mommy said I was born in Ireland, but then we moved to Doncaster because of Daddy's job." Little Niall shrugs and laces their fingers together. He tugs the older boy along and behind him. "Come on. I wanna show you my room! It's really dark and scary, but I have lots of books!"_

_"Okay." Niall follows the little boy. He had one question to ask to prove whether or not it was too suspicious for this kid to look like him with his name. "What's your last name?" He raises an eyebrow._

_"Niall James Horan." He smiles proudly. "Me and daddy have the same middle name." He ducks under a beam and looks back. "You have to be careful. There's lots of beams to climb over or under."_

_"I'm Niall James Cowell." He introduces himself ducking under a large beam. "Wow these are really low."_

_The smaller of the two nods. "When Louis comes over to play, he says we're in Peter Pan's hideout after Hook blew it up." Niall climbs over another beam before coming to a rickety door. "This is the door to my room."_

_"Where do you live? This is cramped for a room." Niall has to get on his hands and knees with how small the door is. Once he's on the other side he stands back up looking around._

_The boy shrugs. "I don't know. Sometimes some woman comes down with clothes and puts them in a machine over there." He points to the other side of the room and there's a washer and dryer set with all the detergent brands that Niall uses. There's also a set of stairs that go up._

_"We're in my basement." He recognizes the stairs and the laundry area. "I can't be here this is off limits." Niall gestures around the room hoping his mum wouldn't come down._

_"This is my room. You can be here." The boy smiles sweetly and goes over to a bookshelf against the wall. "I have lots of pictures of me and Louis! Do you want to see?" He grabs one of the scrapbooks and holds it up to the bigger boy._

_Niall's eyebrows furrow. "Are you sure this is your room because this is my house." He sits down anyways to look at the scrapbook over his small shoulder._

_"I don't know. I went to bed one night in a different room and woke up here. I had boo boos on my chest too. See?" He presses the larger boy's hand against one of the welts on his chest. "Louis says they'll scar, but I really don't want them to." He shrugs as he opens the scrapbook to a newspaper clipping with him and Louis in the picture._

_Niall swallows thickly. He had faint scars there but they weren't as big. "What's that one about?" He points to the article the and for some reason he couldn't read the title from his angle._

_Little Niall shrugs. "I can't read very well. Louis says it that it says we were stolen from Mommy and Daddy." He grins up at the boy. "I don't think he's telling the truth though. He likes to try and scare me. And I don't remember any of it."_

_"That sucks. I'm adopted." He's not sure if he can believe that anymore. Niall feels odd, he feels like this is all too weird to be coincidence._

_Little Niall smiles softly before frowning. He turns around in to face the teen and runs a hand through his hair. "Why is your hair two different colours?"_

_"Niall? Niall, it's time to get up, son." Simon's voice booms from nowhere._

_"I dye it." Niall manages to stay before he shoots up on the couch looking around._

"Dad?" He calls rubbing one eye with his knuckle.

Simon is leaning over him, smiling. "Hey. Welcome to the land of the living. Your mum just finished making dinner." He moves back towards the dining room. He never even saw the yellow post-it on the coffee table.

"Where's Louis?" Niall asked slowly standing up. He moves his palm down his face in exhaustion. He looks down when he notices a note.

_'Niall, sorry I left before you woke up. Had the worst nightmare ever and then mum texted me telling me she needed me to babysit tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow. -Louis'_

"Niall, you coming?" Simon's voice drifts from the dining room.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Niall crumples the note up stuffing it into his back pocket. "Actually I don't feel well could I go upstairs?"

"You okay, bud?" Simon sounds worried. He's not sure what's been going on with his son recently, but he was hoping it was just a puberty thing.

"I think I'm sick." Niall shrugs heading up the stairs without an answer. He gets back onto his bed pulling his computer into his lap flipping the lid open. He immediately went to Google and searched the name Niall James Horan. He was so curious and he just had to know.

Google is slow with the search results, but eventually comes back with hundreds of search results. The first is a news article written ten years ago.

The heading is there for him to read. _'Six Year Old Niall Horan And Eight Year Old Louis Tomlinson Snatched On The Way Home From School.'_ Another a few more down is from eight years ago. _'Parents Of Missing Boy Call It Quits After Niall Isn't Found.'_

Niall clicks on the first one, leg shaking as he waits for it to load. Why was he having dreams about missing children? He didn't understand it but the article finally does show with a grainy photo. They watched this case in class! He recognizes the picture from it.

_'Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson were enrolled in Hall Cross Primary and were on their way home when they suddenly disappeared. Lou Teasdale, a local and resident of the street where the boys disappeared from, says that this is an absolute tragedy. The boys were well known and the best of friends. The community is rallying together to support the families of the boys, but most aren't sure if Johanna Tomlinson even knows yet. Louis was apparently staying with the Horan's for two weeks while Louis' mother was in her honeymoon with second husband Mark Tomlinson. Maura Horan pleads the public for any information they have on the whereabouts of her son. "Our family is broken. Greg [Niall's brother] sleeps in his bed and hold his brother's stuffed animal. My husband and I don't sleep well anymore and just prayer for the day when Niall is brought home to us." While the police still search for the kidnappers, the safety of the boys is in question.'_

Niall bites into his lip reading through the article more than a few times. He backtracked and went to another one about the parents calling it quits. He sees a new picture. A family photo with an older woman and man, two sons standing in front.

_'Maura Horan- now Gallagher- speaks out about filing for divorce. The Horan family lost their tiniest member two years ago to a kidnapping and Maura had never stopped looking. "It put a strain on my marriage. Bobby would have to stay home and work to make sure everything was okay, but I quit my job and have been driving to nearby cities looking for him." Maura blames herself and the person who took…'_

"Niall? I brought you some chicken soup since you weren't feeling well." Caroline says softly as she pushes the door open with her hip. She comes around and sets the soup on Niall's nightstand and manages to catch a glimpse of his computer screen and the photo on it. She stiffens. "What are you reading about?"

Niall looks up casually turning the computer away from her. "Nothing, nothing at all." He shrugs thanking her for the food to get her mind off of it.

Caroline furrows her brow and grabs at the computer. She has it in her arms before Niall can even protest. "Who is this? Why are you looking up strange woman?" She's panicking slightly, not quite sure how Niall could figure out who she was. "What else have you been searching?"

"Nothing, trust me." Niall didn't even have time to erase the browsing history. He reaches back out for it. "I don't know who she is!"

"Well, you're not finding out either!" She slams the device closed and heads towards his door. "Now eat your soup and have a good night. You're not allowed out until tomorrow."

"What! Why?" Niall calls in confusion. He was just reading articles what was wrong with that?

"Goodnight, Niall." She says firmly and heads all the way out his door, shutting and locking it from the outside.

He pulls at his hair. He didn't understand the big deal. Finally he just gets his phone out calling Zayn.

"Babe?" The rough voice comes through Niall's speaker. "I'm sorry I didn't come get my stuff. I stayed after school to work on my maths grade."

"That's not important right now. Look I need you to do me a favor." He asks carding his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, okay. What do you need me to do? Why can't you do it or get your new friend Louis to do it?"

"I don't have his number and my mum locked me in my room. I'm stuck in here until tomorrow." Niall sighs looking over to the door.

"You're locked in your room? What did you do?" He laughing, but shuffling around. "Wait, Nevermind. What do you want?"

"I read reading an article and she locked me in here. Can you not laugh?" Niall is beyond irritated with his reaction. "I need you to look up Niall James Horan. Can you print the second, third, and fourth articles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just think it's hilarious that you called me. You know, since you told me to delete your number." He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, fine. I'll meet you during lunch. Oh, and bring your own food." A click resonates through the line.

Niall groans tossing his phone across the room. Fuck that hurt him more than he thought it would.

\------------

Niall had decided to skip first period getting Louis to come along with him. He was going to tell him about his dream and the fact that he sees Louis in his mirror.

"I had an odd dream last night." Niall has his hands in his pockets.

Louis kept his eyes trained on the ground. He was paler than usual and he had bags under his eyes, but he smiles anyway. "Me too. What was yours about?" Honestly, he just wants to focus on something other than his thoughts right now.

"I met a little boy... Named Niall. We had the same middle names too but different last names." Niall sighs looking at the ground. "He said he was kidnapped and when I looked his name up it was true."

Louis looks up at that. "That's little suspicious, don't you think?" He shrugs and looks back down. "My best friend back in Doncaster was named Niall- Niall James Horan. Sweetest kid I'd ever met."

"That was the name of the kid in my dream." Niall kicks at the ground. He doesn't know what else to say.

Louis sighs. "I made so many promises to him. I told him I'd always protect him and that we'd be together forever. Instead, we get kidnapped and I have no idea what happened after that. Just woke up on the side of a creek. I was all alone." He plays with his fingers absentmindedly. "I guess I do know what happened. I found out in dream last night."

"I think you're going to die." Niall blurted before realizing how bad that sounded. "A few weeks ago I started seeing someone in my mirror. Their throat was slit and... And it was you. I think I'm supposed to prevent you from dying."

Louis laughs humourlessly. He manages to spare a glance up at Niall and there are tears coursing down his cheeks. "Niall, that's impossible." He takes a ragged breath. "It all makes sense now. My family ignoring me since I came home that night, my mum's obsessive crying on my birthday, no one at school talking to or acting like I'm there..." He stares at Niall and fear is swimming in his eyes.

"Niall... I'm already dead."

Niall's eyes are wide and his jaw is slack. "Wait... But... How? How am I seeing you?"

Louis shrugs. "I don't know. How am even still here? Maybe all that stuff about unsolved murder victims is true. Maybe until my murder is solved, I can't move on. But that still makes me wonder why you can see me, but no one else can."

"Maybe... Maybe I have something to do with it. Your best friend is named Niall James and that's my name. We both have blue eyes and brown hair. That doesn't sound like a coincidence to me." Niall sighs pulling at his hair.

Louis frowns. "But your last name is Cowell and you've never lived in Doncaster. How could we possibly be connected? I've never been to Holmes Chapel before."

Niall's eyes widen. "I'm adopted. What if... What if that's where my real mum lives? My mum doesn't want me talking to her. Because she... Maybe she kidnapped me." He can't think of that prospect. "I read about Niall and Louis, two kids being kidnapped, but I don't know what happened to Louis. Maybe... Fuck, I need to talk to Zayn."

Louis nods. "I can tell you one thing, Niall's mum doesn't live in Doncaster anymore. His dad and brother do, but my mum said something about her moving to Wolverhampton a long time ago." He closes his eyes and buries his head in his hands. "I'm dead. My mum hasn't seen me in ten years... The girls... Only Lottie might remember me... Fuck..."

Niall reaches out gasping when he can touch Louis. He quickly takes a step back. "I'll figure this out, okay? I promise I'll figure this out."

Louis didn't seem to hear him as he just sat there and continued to cry. "I just want my sisters..."

\------------

Niall is still white as a sheet, walking on trembling legs. He slowly makes his way to Zayn's locker seeing the Pakistani boy. "Do you have the papers?" He asks.

Zayn huffs as he pulls back from inside his locker and glares at the blond. "Yeah, I have them. I still don't get why I had to print this stuff off for you." He shuts his locker and crosses his arms over his chest. "So why should I give them to you? I should just throw them away."

"You can't throw them away! These papers could help me find my birth mum and dad!" Niall exclaims.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Really? Cause the other weekend you didn't seem to have any interest in your real parents. Thought Caroline and Simon were your parents?" He yawns, trying to not look interested at all. "I mean, they raised you and everything."

"Did you look at those articles? Zayn, I might have been fucking kidnapped." Niall's eyes are wide swallowing thickly. "Louis- the kid- I saw... He's the little kid that had gotten abducted with me. The problem is that I'm alive and Louis isn't. Something happened to him and I need to know."

"Ohhhhhh!" Zayn draws it out like everything suddenly made sense. "You were kidnapped and now you're seeing dead people? Wow, Niall." He digs through his bag and grabs the stack of papers from between his books. "If you wanted to stop dating, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to make shit up." He tosses the papers up in the air, scattering them in the hall.

"I'm not! You're the one who wanted a break!" Niall's eyes tear up getting on his knees and scrambling around on the floor to get all of his papers up. "You're an asshole." He sobs.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "I've been called worse by better people. Guess it's a good thing I didn't buy you the promise ring I was planning to get you." He spares Niall a parting glance and almost bends down to help him pick up the papers, but then he remembers that Niall is the one who broke them up.

Niall shakes his head crying trying to put the stack together. "I haven't been rude to you once. You wanted to know what's been going on with me and I told you but you don't believe me."

He gets everything except for one page- maybe the most important page. Maura's number if anyone had any information.

Zayn bites at his lip. He really wants to pull Niall up and into his arms and kiss him until they both can't breathe, but that's not his job anymore. "Whatever; call me when you want to be straight with me."

With that, he walked away.

\------------

Simon hadn't had a chance to get away from Caroline in forever but today's different, today's the day. He grabs his phone looking off the sheet of paper as he dials the number. Hopefully this Maura Gallagher would be relevant to Niall.

Maura turns the vacuum off as she feels her thigh vibrating. She looks at the number and frowns when she doesn't recognise it. "Maura's Cleaning Frenzy, this is Maura. How can I help you?"

"Um, hello. You must be Maura Gallagher, my name is Simon Cowell." He pauses to take a deep breath. It was now or never. "Did you have a relationship to a Niall Horan?"

The line is silent. "How did you get this number? I swear to god if you're those fucking teenagers again I will press chargers. It's not funny you little fuckers." She takes a calming breath, but it doesn't really help. "Why don't you have your child snatched away from you and then tell me how you feel."

"No, I assure you I'm a grown man." He listens to that last sentence realizing who he may have gotten ahold of. "He's your son. You're his mother right?"

"Yes, I'm his mother... Was his mother." Her voice is so hopeless and dead sounding. She takes a small breath to try and not think about the possibilities. "I'm at work, so can we keep this brief?"

"We can. Maura, I have your son, alive." The weight that was lifted off his shoulders is enormous. He's been a prisoner to that secret for ten years and now he feels free.

Maura stops breathing for a minute. She wants to believe him so badly, but it's been so long. What if it's not him? "You're sure? His name is Niall James Horan. Blue eyes, brown hair, adorable little smile?" She realises that her son may not even look like that anymore.

"We -my wife and I- changed his last name. We had him dye his hair blond, but it's your son. I'd like to explain and send something." He pulls back to send a picture from his phone of Niall right before he had to get his hair bleached. It was a month old.

Maura feels the vibration against her cheek and pulls back the device to see a text from the number. She opens it and begins crying. "That's my baby! He looks just like his father. Oh god. How did you find him? Thank you! Thank you!"

"I didn't find him. You see my wife Caroline can't have children. Ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of having the perfect son." He's silent for a long time. "She had seen Niall at the park with a much older boy that looked like him and she fell in love with how cute he was and how well-mannered he was. So she followed him home and watched him for two months. She followed your whole family and knew when he'd be on his own. She took her opportunity and put a rag over his nose and snatched him."

Maura is silent. "You... You kidnapped my son? And now, after ten years, you're calling to tell me all of this?" She doesn't know what to feel, but there's a burning question in the back of her mind. "What about Louis? Send me a picture of him. I need to know if he's okay as well."

That's when Simon started crying. "Louis wasn't supposed to be taken. Caroline didn't see Louis at first but he started screaming for help and she forced him in the trunk because he was conscious."

Maura swallows the lump forming in her throat. "Where's Louis? Tell me... I need to know. Johanna needs to know."

"He's dead. He's been dead for ten years." Simon sobs loudly.

Maura breaks at that. She has to sit. She's in a client’s house, crying because her son's best friend is dead. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it. "How did he die?"

"I know I'll go to prison and I'm okay going knowing I deserved it. I killed him and I've lived with that for so long I couldn't take it anymore." He rubs at his eyes.

She has a full on breakdown. "How could you do that? He was eight years old! He had a mother and father and a baby sister! You killed an innocent kid!" She's sobbing and can't hold anything back. "I want my son. You had better give me back my son. I just need my Niall back."

"You'll get him back. That's why I told you. Can you be in Cheshire tomorrow?" Simon asks hopefully. "We can meet at the local cafe. It's on fifth and Maine by the high school."

Maura shakes her head, even though he can't see it. "I can try. I don't want to see you though. I don't want you or your wife there at all."

"I'm going to tell Niall the truth. We'll come but bring the police, my wife and I need to go to jail." Simon rubs at his eyes.

"Well at least you know and recognise that. Tell my son I love him very much." She sniffles and looks at the clock. "I have to go. I have to get back to work."

"Alright. I have to go as well." He hangs up burying his face in his hands.

\------------

Niall sits in a secluded corner of the library at a table. He's still silently crying but he's managed to calm himself so he could read through a few articles.

_'Johanna Tomlinson- mother of kidnapping victim Louis Tomlinson- is speaking out. The blood found at the scene is identified as eight year old Louis Tomlinson's. The amount left on the road isn't enough to be worried about, but in the hands of kidnappers you never know. "It's disgusting to think that someone put their hands on my child, but it's worse to know that they hurt him as well. If I ever get my hands on the person who did this, the law won't stop me from getting revenge." Maura Horan has remained silent about the tragedy. Sources say she's locked herself away in her youngest son's room and refuses to come out except for the bathroom.'_

Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth reading over the article. Was Maura his actual mum? He sits it on the tabletop moving on to another one.

_'Greg Horan- now eighteen- is charged with reckless driving and vehicular manslaughter. The teen was inconsolable as he was cuffed and taken in for questioning. Horan was so drunk, he didn't even know the date. The officers tried to get him to say anything, but he just kept repeating "September 13th, 1997." Looking back, that's the date his baby brother was born. And Greg, five years older, seemed to only want one thing. "When we asked who to call he just kept saying the name Niall. We called his father eventually, but that young man misses his brother dearly."'_

Niall actually teared up and even if it turns out that this isn't his brother he was still touched. Yet, that's his birthday right there. He decides on reading one more article before heading home.

_'Bobby Horan pleads with police to expand the search for Niall to include all of England. The kidnappers can't leave the country with Niall since the child doesn't have a passport yet. Police are saying that they don't have the manpower to do a country wide search. The father of the boy is ready to go to court over this issue.'_

Niall folds the articles tucking them away. He needed to get home and check the basement.

\------------

It's eleven at night, almost everyone is asleep in the Malik home. Trisha is asleep with Safaa curled into her lap the television still playing.

Safaa wakes in a daze, the toddler looking around when she sees Niall's face on the screen. "Zayn!" She calls out tiredly. Soon she just gets off of her mum crawling up the staircase. She opens the door to her older brother's room coming up to the side to pat his shoulder. "Wake up!"

Zayn grumbles. "What, Safaa? I'm trying to sleep. You know, the thing that you should be doing." He tosses the covers back and pats the spot next to him. "Come on. Get up here."

She climbs on shaking her head, most of her hair coming out of her ponytail. "Niall's on the telly! He's on the telly!" She smiles poking at his face to get his attention.

"Safaa, you were dreaming. Niall is safe at home and sound asleep- just like you should be." He sighs and sits up anyway. He grabs his remote and flicks his television to life, the English football team on his screen. "Told you. Now come on, let's go to sleep."

"No, on the news!" She groans frustrated pulling at her hair. "You don't get it!" Safaa, annoyed, climbs back out rolling her eyes.

Zayn sighs and flips over to the station he knew his mum watched. All that could be seen a house engulfed in flames. "See, Safie, it's just a house fire." He stops though as Niall's picture flashes across the screen. "Oh god. Is that..."

"See I told you!" Safaa smiles in triumph- her eyes watching the fire.

The woman on the news had been in the middle of talking. "A boy name Niall Cowell is suspected of being kidnapped over ten years ago. The mother has barricaded both of them inside lighting the house on fire."

"Fuck!" He jumps up and quickly gets himself dressed and shoves his phone in his pocket. Without thinking, he picks Safaa up and carries her down the stairs with him. "Mum! I'll be back. Emergency!"

Trisha waves him off still half asleep.

Safaa curls into him wondering where they were going.

He's halfway through buckling her in her car seat when he realises he has her. "Safaa, I need you to go back inside and stay with mommy. Niall is in trouble and I have to go save him. Okay?"

"No, I wanna go save Niall too! I like Niall!" She groans kicking her feet out.

Zayn sighs, but finishes strapping her in. "Fine, but you're not getting out of this car. You hear me? Fire is really dangerous and you can get hurt."

"Okay!" She leans her head against the car seat singing along to the radio softly as they drove down the street.

A few minutes later, Zayn is as close to the house as he's going to get. He gets out, searching for a familiar face. He finds Simon and tries to piece everything together. "What happened?"

Simon shakes his head tears in his eyes. "I don't know, but she's snapped! Niall's still in there with her."

Zayn looks and sees firefighters standing around talking, hopefully discussing a way to get him out. "Did she say anything that pointed to this? Why would she do this? She loves Niall."

Simon is about to answer when his breath catches in his throat.

Caroline had come outside in her white nightgown, covered in blood. She lays the dripping red butcher knife onto the ground.

The cops and firefighters swarm the area and Caroline is soon being cuffed and led to a squad car.

Zayn furrows her brows. "Is that her blood or...?"

Simon can't speak looking towards the squad car where his wife had been placed. "I don't know, Zayn. I don't know."

\------------

The minute Niall gets home he storms upstairs to his room. He slams the door open gripping his hair.

"Fuck!" He hisses chucking his bag across the room. In his anger he sweeps everything off his desk watching it fall to the floor in a mess, things breaking and scattering. He grabs at the posters on his walls tearing them off.

Louis and Niall stand in the doorway of the bathroom watching he older boy have a complete breakdown. Niall whimpers and hides behind Louis, scared at the random outburst of anger.

Louis holds his best friend tightly and watches the room they've both come to know so well get destroyed. He whispering words of comfort to his counterpart and pressing soft kisses to his hair.

Niall didn't notice either of the children standing there. "Fuck! Shit! What the hell! Those liars!" He punches a hole in his green painted wall. "Ten years! Ten years! Fuck, I need to know what's in that basement!"

Little Niall sniffles lightly. "It's just books. Lots of picture books. They're filled with pictures of me and Louis."

Louis tightens his hold and looks over at the bigger boy. "Some of them are really scary pictures, but Ni is right. That's all there is."

Niall jumps in the air staring over at the small boys. "Where did you two come from?" He pulls at his hair. "What kind of pictures?"

The two look at each other before Louis cautiously heads towards the bed and climbs up and onto the soft mattress. He waves both of the other boys over and has to help his best mate climb up.

"Scary pictures. There's an entire book with the numbers 072303 written on it. When you open it, it has pictures of a man hitting Louis and being mean to him." Little Niall says as he cuddles up to his friend.

Niall collapses back onto the bed sighing in frustration and anger. "Look, I don't know. Both of you aren't real." He needs to prove whether his parents really were involved and if these pictures existed then it would prove everything.

Louis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean we're not real? Of course we're real! We sleep and eat and everything! How are we not real?"

Niall pouts. "But we never have birthdays. We're like Peter Pan!"

Niall sighs looking at both of them. "Niall, you're not real... Not anymore. I'm you. You're me." He turns to Louis. "Louis you're... Fuck, how do I put this? You're... Oh you're a ghost like Niall!"

"If I'm a ghost, where's Louis now? Did he make it home? Did mommy find him?" Louis asks almost hopefully.

"Wait! We can't be ghosts. Ghosts are for dead people." Niall says looking back at the bigger boy.

Niall swallows. "You're both ghosts. Niall, you're a ghost because I'm not a little kid anymore."

This was hard and complicated to explain to little kids.

It was silent for a moment before Louis spoke up. "So why am I a ghost then?"

"Louis, a bad man... A bad man did something to you, but you're no longer hurting." Niall kisses the crown of his head.

The smallest of the three began to cry. "That's what mommy said when grandpa died. Louis can't die. He promised to protect me."

Louis gathered the boy in his arms and held him close. He looked up to Niall, frowning. "It that why I woke up next to a river?"

"Yeah, that's why. I'm really sorry I wish I could have done something. I can do something more though." Niall can prove what his so called parents did to him and his best friend. "I'll make sure the bad people go to jail." He promises.

Niall nods from Louis' sides. "If you're me, does that mean mommy and daddy found me?"

"No, I live with the bad people." Niall groans.

"Why do you live with them? They hurt Louis!" Niall cries and he's staring at himself in disbelief. He turns to look up at Louis. "I'll never live with the bad people. I'll stay with you in the basement forever."

"I didn't know they were bad! They lied to me!" Niall cried out standing back up. "Fuck!" He punches the wall for a second time.

Louis holds Niall tighter as the small boy is frightened by the outburst once more. "How did they lie? They're not your mommy and daddy. How could you not know that?"

"Do you remember Greg? You have to remember! He's our big brother!" Niall wails from Louis' side.

"I don't even know who that is!" Niall screamed tearing off another poster before grabbing the frame of his desk and flipping it.

"Fuck!" He finishes off his chest breathing heavily.

It's quiet except for Niall's heavy breathing. The two boys have no clue what to say. What does one do when they're told they don't exist anymore?

Niall stops finally shaking his head. "Can you both move? I'm taking a nap."

Louis looks at the bigger version of his friend. "We'll nap together. You look like you need cuddles."

Niall didn't protest lying out on the bed. He's do emotionally and mentally exhausted by this point.

\------------

_"Come on, Niall! I bet you can't beat me to your home!" Louis laughs hysterically as he watches his best friend toddle out of the school building, backpack too heavy to balance properly. "I'll race you! Maybe we'll even beat Greg home!" He smiles brightly and looks over his shoulder where he could see Greg coming out with all his friends._

_Niall giggles turning around to wobble over to his older brother. "Greg! Greg, Louis wants to race me but I don't know what to do! He's too fast! Can you help me win?" He squeals at the thought of his brother helping him out._

_Greg looks at his brother and sneers. "I don't care. I have other things to do. Racing is for babies. You can't expect me to help you all the time. Figure it out yourself."_

_He turns away from his brother and back to his friends. "Wish I was an only child sometimes."_

_Niall sighs, turning around. He's sad until he sees Louis up ahead. "He said later. Come on!" He takes off down the sidewalk grinning and pulling ahead._

_Louis watches his friend and counts to thirty since he's older and wants to give Niall a chance. He shoots one last look over to Greg and watches as he takes the longer path back to the house. He shrugs knowing that Greg would probably catch up with them at some point and takes off after Niall. He's laughing and running as fast he can to catch up with his friend. "I'm gonna get you, Niall."_

_"No, you're not!" Niall yells back laughing as his cheeks flushed pink. He almost trips but he manages to stay light on his feet looking around the street._

_Louis is laughing hysterically. He, unfortunately, doesn't manage to stay on his feet and falls on the cement. In true Lou fashion, he gets right back up and continues the chase. "Niall!" He laughs as the boy disappears around the corner. He runs even faster hoping to cover the lost ground._

_The minute Niall runs around the corner when he's yanked to the side. He starts to squirm. "Help!"_

_His screams are muffled by a funny smelling rag, long fingernails scraping through his hair. "Shh, mommy's got you."_

_Louis is quick to come blazing around the corner. His smile disappears the second he sees Niall in a stranger's arms. "Hey! Put him down!" He grabs at Niall's calf and tries to pull him from the woman's arms. "Niall! Come on, buddy! You gotta help me free you!"_

_Caroline smacks the little boy picking up the now unconscious boy shoving him into the backseat of her car._

_Louis stumbles back a bit at the force of the slap, but starts screaming at the top of his lungs. "Help! She's hurting Niall! Help! Greg! Anyone!" He’s grabbing at the hem of her dress and tugging harshly at the fabric hoping that would stop her. "Give him back! I want him back!"_

_Caroline growls turning around and picking up a rock, slugs it across the side of Louis’ head. Popping the trunk of the car, she shoves him inside slamming it shut. Satisfied, she smiles towards the back of the car. "Don't worry, we'll go home now, sweetheart."_

_Greg runs up the path from the woods off to the left. He runs onto the street just in time to see Louis fall into the woman's arms and be forced into the trunk of her car. "Niall!" He watches in horror as the car speeds off with his little brother and his best friend inside. "Niall..."_

_\------------_

_Niall's head is swimming eyelids heavy as he looks towards the front when he realizes he's in a car. "Mummy?"_

_A banging is sounding throughout the car and small shouts and screams can be heard. They're getting fainter and fewer as time progresses, but there's no doubt they're coming from the trunk._

_Caroline turns the air conditioner on high to try and drown out the noise. "Yes, baby? What do you need? You need a snack or something?"_

_"Why am I in the car?" He mumbles rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He doesn't remember anything and that scares him._

_"We're going home, remember? I picked you up from school and now we're going to see daddy and eat dinner." She turns the radio on and pops a relaxation CD hoping the sounds would help him sleep more._

_Niall turns around falling asleep not too long after._

_When he wakes up he's in the woman's arms as she walks. "Where am I?"_

_"We're home. You must be really tired, buddy. Here, why don't we lay you down on the couch and let you nap. Mommy has to go get some stuff from the trunk okay?" She lays him down and kisses at his forehead before grabbing a blanket and tucking it around him tightly._

_"Where's my teddy?" He asks rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles._

_Caroline smiles softly and goes into the other room before returning with a raggedy teddy bear. "Here you go, baby. You gonna be okay while mommy gets her stuff?"_

_"Yeah," he cuddles his nose further into the fake fur drifting off._

_Niall wakes up for a third time hearing screaming and crying. "Lou?" The last thing he really remembers is having a race with Louis. He looks up to see a woman bent over Louis, hitting him._

_"Louis!" He shouts getting up. He pulls at the woman's dress. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"_

_Caroline turns her attention from the boy on the ground to her son. "Niall, go upstairs, baby. Mommy will be up shortly to come and get you for dinner."_

_Louis looks up at his best friend. His right eye is swollen shut and blood is escaping from the corners of his mouth. "Niall... What did we learn at school about strangers?"_

_"Leave him alone!" Niall gets on top of Louis latching into him, trying to shield and protect his body. "Don't hurt my best friend!" He exclaims heartbroken at how Louis' face looked_

_Suddenly, the front door opens Simon steps in. "Caro, I'm ho- Caro, why do we have two children huddled in our living room?"_

_Caroline smiles brightly. "That's our son, Niall, and the other one doesn't belong here."_

_Louis holds tightly to his friend. He doesn't like how she said that last bit._

_Niall wraps his arms around Louis' neck placing scant kisses all over his skin and face. "I won't let them hurt you! I won't!" He buries his nose into his best friend's neck inhaling deeply._

_Caroline reaches down and pries Niall off of Louis. "I'm going to calm Niall down. Take care of the brat."_

_Simon looks at her dumbfounded. "What do want me to do? He looks half dead! What have you done to him?"_

_"Let go of me! You're mean!" Niall screams struggling in her arms. "Stop! Louis! Louis!"_

Niall shoots up from his nap looking for the children but they're no longer there. He groans heavily knowing what he would have to do.

\------------

Caroline was exhausted. She spent all day going through Niall's history on his Internet browser. She's seen more gay porn than she'd ever wanted to see, but she also saw that was researching himself. She had immediately cleared the history and put up blocks on his computer to ban the Horan or Gallagher name from being searched.

Now, after dinner and all the dishes were taken care of, she was sprawled across the couch watching the news and waiting, just like the rest of the world, for anything on the royal baby. She soon found herself asleep and dreaming about her son.

Niall stumbles downstairs when he hears the faint sound of the television. He narrows his eyes and growls in the back of his throat at the sight of Caroline. He moves across the room staring down. He wants to say so much, but he's not going to let her know.

He spots something though, a key around her neck- the key to the basement. He reaches out with shaky hands carefully lifting it over her head. "I hate you." He whispers heading to the door. He sticks the key into the lock entering opening the door. Slowly he maneuvers around it creeping down the stairs and around the corner.

Caroline turns in her sleep. She feels like something is off, something's wrong. She rouses from her sleep and can't for the life of her figure it out.

It’s the sound of creaking footsteps that make her look towards the basement. Her hand flies to her necklace and that's when she realises it's gone. Eyes narrowing, she knows exactly who it and she knows exactly what to do.

\------------

Niall looks around until he sees the support beams. He gets low ducking under and moving around boxes opening the second door. He takes a bigger breath crawling inside. Niall grabs the first box he sees opening the lid. He goes through pictures his breath catching.

\------------

Caroline heads to the hall closet and pulls out the baseball bat Simon used to use when he played. Now, it was there in case of an intruder.

Going slowly and quietly down the stairs, she starts crying at the thought of what she has to do to her son. She takes the path she had made and is soon in the tiny room.

Niall's back is to her and she bites her lip as she raises the bat above his head and swiftly brings it down against the back of his skull.

Niall's head jerks forward the papers falling from his hands, body slumping forward. He's unconscious before he hits the ground.

\------------

Caroline leaves him at the bottom of the staircase to go upstairs. She looks around at the living room starting to push the couch towards the front door then moves the loveseat to the back door. Caroline gets her cellphone out calling Simon.

"Hey, love. I'm on my way home. I'm going to grab some take away for myself so don't worry about that." Simon says as he stops at a red light and answers his phone.

"You see what you made me do? Our son is hurt because you filled his head with fucking lies." Caroline cries.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong? Where's Niall? Put him on the phone." Simon says in a bit of a panic.

"Niall's unconscious. I'm getting the gasoline and you're not stopping me." She sniffles hanging up.

Niall groans as he tries to sit up. He can barely move and he opens his eyes to utter darkness except the ray of light shining from the top of the stairs. "Mum?"

Caroline goes to the open doorway. "Stay still, sweetheart." She leaves to go out to the shed grabbing the red gas can.

\------------

Simon worriedly gets his phone out dialling nine-nine-nine.

"Nine-nine-nine operator, please state your emergency."

"Hello? Hello, I need to report a missing child."

"Okay, sir. Let me connect you to the nearest authorities. They'll take the child's name, age, and description and they'll start searching right away."

"No, he's at my house! I know where he is and his life is being threatened!"

"Sir, that's not a missing child. Let me connect you to the proper authorities. Tell me exactly what's going on so I can help you to the best my ability."

"My wife and I kidnapped him ten years ago! He's missing!"

"I'm going to need you to state your name and address. I'm going to dispatch a unit to your home immediately."

"My name is Simon Cowell I live at 1109 North Broadway Avenue. My wife called and I think she's going to kill him."

"Okay, Mister Cowell, I want you to stay on the line with me. Are you home right now with your wife and the missing child?"

"No, but I'm on my way home now. You don't understand have you heard about the kidnapping of Niall Horan?"

"Now isn't the time for stories, Mister Cowell. I need you to tell me about your wife. You said she's going to murder the boy. What is her name and is there a way we can reason with her?"

"Caroline Cowell. I'm fucking giving you his real name so you can notify his real parents! It's Niall Horan!"

"Mister Cowell, this call is being recorded and I have a partner listening in. Don't worry, we'll call them, but I need you to remain calm. Tell me about Caroline. Is there a way to talk her out of this?"

"No! She's been threatening his boyfriend's family and she mentioned getting gasoline!"

“Mister Cowell, please calm down. We a unit on their way to your home. I'm also sending a fire truck and ambulance, okay? We're going to get them both out of there. You've done your job, now let us do ours."

"If he's dead I swear!" He hangs up slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

\------------

Caroline walks through the living room with the can tilted covering the entire first level before moving upstairs.

Niall, who had managed to roll from his back to his stomach, slowly made his way up the stairs. His vision was blurry and sometimes went to tunnel vision on him. He's pretty sure he has a concussion and that just makes everything else worse. He finally manages to make it to the first floor and is nearly suffocated by the fumes of gas. He falls to his knees and hands and cringes when the carpet beneath him squishes. "Mum? I don't feel so good."

Caroline sighs tossing the can into a random closet heading back down. "Come on, babe," she helps him to the main room sitting him down in front of the large picture window to look out the front.

Niall rests his head in her shoulder and takes deep, heavy breaths. "My head hurts and I'm really tired. I think I have a concussion, but I'm not supposed to sleep if I have a concussion."

He looks at Caroline and blinks a couple times. He sees a different woman than the one he's called mother for the last ten years. He shuts his eyes again. "Maura."

Caroline's blood boils. She slaps him hard against the face seeing nothing but red. She snatches a butcher knife from inside the drawer entering back into the main room seeing flashing lights.

A booming voice enters the home from the outside. "This is the police. We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

Niall, who's still shaking off the slap, turns to see his mother standing there with the carving knife in her hand his brows are furrowed in confusion. "I don't think bringing a knife to a gun fight is going to be any help."

She digs through her jeans pocket producing an old fashioned lighter. She switches the safety to off and leaves the flame to burn bright and tosses it in a random corner watching the curtains catch flame.

"You're going to sleep you'll be fine." Caroline crawls behind him one leg on either side of his own bringing his back into her chest.

Niall frowns as the room starts to heat up quickly. "Momma? It's so hot. It's too hot." He whines childishly as he leans back into her embrace.

"Shh, baby, it won't be hot for long- I promise. I promise it'll be okay." Caroline kisses his temple lovingly. "I love you. You're so beautiful, I love you more than life. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." She whispers into his ear.

The fire spreads and soon enough almost the entire first level is being consumed. The heat is getting intense and Niall starts to sweat. "Momma, where's daddy? Want you both to hold me. Momma, I don't feel so good." Niall's eyes are shut and his head his drooping down towards his chest.

"I'll get daddy, I love you." She brings the knife up positioning it at his stomach. "This will hurt, but it'll be okay." She plunges it all the way in until only the handle sticks out.

Niall's eyes fly open and he starts spluttering, coughing, making pain shoot throughout his body. His hands fly to weapon and wrap tightly around handle where Caroline's hand is. He whimpers and cries slightly as he pulls the knife from his stomach and let's it clatter to the floor. His shirt is quickly turning a dark red around the area and he cries out as he pushes against the cut to try and stop the bleeding. He looks up to Caroline and has tears welling in his eyes. "Momma, it hurts. It hurts so bad."

She puts her hands over the wound. "Close your eyes and go to bed, baby." She kisses his temple a few times. "I love you."

"Love you, momma." Niall whimpers out as he closes his eyes. Soon enough the pain gets to be too much and his head is swimming and there's too much heat. "Love you, momma."

Caroline moves out from behind him wiping her blood soaked hands and arms down onto her white t-shirt. "I love you baby." She picks up the knife moving the couch slightly. She had planned on dying with him but the thought of burning alive didn't appeal to her.

Caroline opens the front door slipping outside.

\------------

"Bobby! Listen to me for once in your life! God dammit!" Maura is following her ex-husband around their old home. "I'm telling you! I got a phone call today. He's still alive! He's still out there! It's only what we've wanted to hear for the past ten years!" She looks over at him and looks ready to cry. "You have come with me and pick him up."

"Maura it's been ten years! These things don't just happen out of the blue! Whoever it was, was playing a trick and they got you into believing this!" He spins around grabbing Maura's arms. "I want him back as much as you do but he's not coming. I accepted it and you have to too."

She blinks furiously a few times and has to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "Please, Bobby. Just come with me to Cheshire. If it's all a prank, I'll give up." She can't hold back the tears any longer though. "I just need to know. And they sent me a picture of him. He looks just like you."

He groans running his hand down his face. "Fine, fine I'll come with you." He hugs the petite woman carding his fingers through her short blonde hair. "Let's go then."

"We don't have to be there until tomorrow afternoon. I suggest we get some sleep and head out early tomorrow." She says quietly into his shirt. She pulls back and looks up at him. "If that's the case, I'm going to need to a bed... Do you want me in one of the boys' rooms?"

"Yeah that-" before he can finish his phone starts to ring. "Can you get that?" He asks, sighing quietly.

"Yeah." She heads over and picks up the wireless. "Horan residence, Maura speaking." She bites her lip as she realises that was a slip back to her domestic days.

"Hello? Maura Gallagher? I'm Detective Carr with the Cheshire Police Department."

"Oh. Um, hello? We were actually just talking about Cheshire. We'll be over there tomorrow." She does her best to sound hopeful. The police are calling so that's good.

"Ma'am, we've been told that your missing child is still alive."

A huge smile breaks across her face. "So it really is him? He's alive?" She's so happy and she looks over to Bobby, hopeful for the first time in years.

"We're not a hundred percent positive, but he's at the hospital currently."

Her face falls. "Hospital? Why! Is he okay? Oh god. I can't lose him again!"

"The woman that's claimed to be his mum set the house on fire and stabbed him."

Maura drops the phone and begins crying once more. She doesn't want to hear this. She just wants her son back in her arms. "Bobby... He's in the hospital. That bitch tried to kill him."

Bobby groans pulling at his hair. "Let's go then!"

\------------

Zayn sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, holding Niall's hand hand in his. Besides the stab wound and the concussion, the blond suffered from second degree burns on his right hip and thigh and had inhaled so much smoke.

The doctors were surprised he had survived the ride in the ambulance, but Zayn wasn't going to give up. He held tightly to his love and hoped he'd wake up soon. "Where are you guys going to go now?"

Simon leans back against the wall contemplating on telling him the truth or not. "Not sure. We'll find out when the police come and take his statement." He knows he'll end up in prison for life if he's not sentenced to die.

"Well, we have the guest room at our house. I'm sure mum and dad won't mind housing you all while you get back on your feet." Zayn shrugs as he continues to stare down at the blond in the bed.

The cops had informed them that Caroline had already been booked and was set to go on trial. Her lawyers were going to plead insanity which meant that she basically had to live her life out in a mental facility. Zayn didn't think it was enough, but at least she'd be away from Niall.

"I didn't ever think she would actually hurt him. She threatened him but I never thought she would do it." Simon shivers staring down at the boy in the hospital bed. "I never expected it. If I had only known I would never have let her steal Niall," he slips without realizing it.

Zayn furrows his brow and looks over at the older man. "What do you mean steal?" He thinks about the conversation Niall and he had in the hallway at school yesterday and his breathing stops. "He wasn't lying was he? He kept saying he'd been kidnapped..."

Simon sighs looking elsewhere. "He wasn't. When he was six years old my wife had kidnapped him and a boy named Louis." It got harder each time admitting it but it had to be done.

Zayn looks over at the man he had come to know and enjoy. "You knew? You knew and did absolutely nothing about it?" He stares in disbelief until something else clicks in his mind. "Where's Louis?"

"He's dead, Zayn. For ten years this had been eating at me and finally I couldn't stand it anymore." He sits in one of the waiting chairs. "I just want to see Niall awake one last time before I'm arrested. Please let me have that."

Zayn looks down at Niall. He can at least do that for Mister Cowell. "Yeah, okay. I can do that." He bites his lip and has to hold back his tears. There's still so much he wants to know though. "Who killed Louis? Caroline or...?" He doesn't want to say it.

"I did," Simon whispers looking down at his hands. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He looks the other way towards the wall.

The room falls silent minus the beeping of the machine's surround Niall and the occasional nurse coming in to check up on him. It feels like they've been there for days when it's actually only been a couple of hours.

Zayn's stomach growls loudly around six in the morning and he groans at the pain. It's been about twelve hours since dinner the night before. He won't leave Simon alone with Niall though.

"Why don't we head to the cafeteria? We could both use something to eat." Simon stands up looking back to his son. "He'll be fine without us."

Zayn nods and stands up, stretching out the cramped muscles and sighing in relief as the joints popped. "After you." He waits until Simon is out the door to follow. He doesn't want the man alone with Niall for even the few seconds it takes to walk through the entryway.

\------------

Niall doesn't know how long he had been asleep but all he does know is that he's in a hospital... Alone.

The thought makes him burst into tears. Now he's all alone. What if his real family didn't believe him? What if? He slowly sits up pressing the button on a remote to alert a nurse to his room.

A nurse hurries in and looks shocked at the prospect of Niall being awake already. "Oh. You're father and friend just left for the cafeteria. You shouldn't be awake yet, sweetie. You need to rest and give those stitches a chance to do their job."

She checks his vitals and sees that everything is still elevated slightly. She changes the bandages on his burns and gives him another dose of pain medicine. "Niall, I need you to blow into this for me, okay? I need to know with we have to give you an oxygen mask. You inhaled quite a bit of smoke."

Niall groans but nods, inhaling before exhaling hoping he wouldn't need a mask. "My father? My father doesn't live here though. He lives back in Doncaster if in right. I haven't seen him in ten years."

The nurse watches as the indicator moves. She frowns as sets the device down and moves to the foot of the bed to make some notations on his charts. "He says he's your dad. Your friend even vouched for him. Simon Cowell and Zayn Malik?"

She injects something into his IV before coming up to his side. "We'll need to put a mask on you, but we'll check every two hours in case we can take it off okay?"

"Simon Cowell isn't my father. He's one of the people who kidnapped me. Zayn Malik isn't a friend of mine either, but I want him in here." Niall lies back sighing. "Whatever," he really doesn't want to wear a mask.

The nurse nods. "Okay. We'll take care of everything. Don't worry." She finishes up and wheels the oxygen mask and equipment in. "Now, we did give you some pretty intense medicine. If you feel yourself falling asleep, just go with it, okay?"

"I just woke up though and I don't know what happened." Niall groans eyelids fluttering shut. "Fuck," he groans feeling himself falling asleep.

\------------

Bobby looks up at the hospital they've just arrived at. "You sure you were talking to an officer this morning?" He doesn't want to let himself believe only to be disappointed.

"He said his name was Detective Carr and that he worked for Police Department in Cheshire." Maura unbuckles her seat belt and looks warily up at the building.

She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Bobby? If this isn't him... I promise I'll stop searching. I'll stop and I'll come back to Doncaster. I wasn't there for Greg like a mother should have been, but I can at least be there for him now."

"I'm sorry, Maura. I know how desperately you want Niall back, we all do. It's been ten years though and it's not going to just happen." Bobby squeezes her shoulder taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out. "If this isn't him we'll focus on Greg when he gets out of jail and be the parents he didn't have."

Maura gets out as well and shuts her door. She stares up at the hospital and suddenly feels sick herself. "I... I don't know if I can do this." She looks across the hood of the car to her ex-husband. "What if they're in there and holding him? I don't know what I'll do if I see that woman."

"If that woman hurt him she'd be in prison." Bobby assures locking his car. "Now let's see whether this is true or not." He holds the door open once they reach it letting them both in.

Maura sighs and follows him into the receiving room and up to the reception desk. She looks around and sees screens changing telling visitors where to go to find the wing that their patient was being treated in.

A woman at the desk looks up tiredly, but smiles as best she can through the bags under her eyes. "Welcome to the Royal Infirmary of Holmes Chapel. What is the patient's name you're looking for?"

"His name is Niall. We're not really sure what last name he's here under, but he's our son." Bobby knows how strange what he's saying probably sounds right now. "We want nothing more than to see him." He's nearly begging by this point.

The receptionist frowns for a moment before her eyes widen in recognition. "You're here for the kidnapping victim. Okay. Give me one second here."

She turns back to the computer and types in the information. "Okay, he's on floor seven but he's in critical care. Um, there will be a nurses’ desk outside the wing. You have to check in there and have proper identification. He's also under armed protection right now so they may not let you in, but it's worth a shot."

Bobby nods heading down to the elevator. "Kidnap victim. Do you suppose it really is him?" He tries to fight off the hope growing inside. He wants it to be him but it might not be; he has to remember that.

Maura shrugs, but the smile on her face betrays her excitement. "I hope it's him. It'll mean the past ten years of never giving up will finally have paid off."

The elevator reaches their floor and doors open to reveal a teenager and older man already inside. She smiles politely and steps in and makes room for Bobby.

Bobby gets next to her sighing. "If it really is him I don't know what to do. Would we be uprooting him from his life? He's spent ten years here with people he thought were his parents." He presses the foor seven button, stepping back. "Then again it might not be Niall."

The boy in the back perked up a bit at the mention of the name. "Are you all talking about Niall Cowell?"

Maura looks over at Bobby. "I guess... We're really not sure what his last name is now."

"Our son was kidnapped; we don't have a damn clue." He's always been bitter when it came to talking to others about his son. Bobby is glad when the doors finally open.

All four of them get out and the teenager leads the way to the nurses' station. He fishes his license from his jeans pocket and the nurse smiles brightly at him. "Hey, Zayn. He woke up about five minutes after you left. Luckily he seemed to be mostly aware of everything. He's got an oxygen mask now, but he should make it."

Zayn smiles brightly. "Thanks, Cher. Um, can I still go in? I see they've added guards now."

The nurse smiles. "Of course. He said he wanted you in there." She turns to the man standing with Zayn. "Hi. Can I see identification please?"

Simon nods extracting his license and handing it over. He's not sure what to make of the couple behind him, but Niall looked so much like the man.

The nurse frowns and calls one of the guards over. They look at the computer screen before the guard draws his weapon and points it at Simon's chest.

"Simon Cowell? You're under arrest for kidnapping and first degree murder." The guard says calmly.

"I knew this would happen eventually." He turns around so they can handcuff him looking down at the woman. "I'm sorry about Niall." He knows deep down that these are his biological parents.

Maura stares up at the man who tore her family apart and all she can see is red. She snaps.

"Do you know what you do? You tore apart a perfectly family! My marriage fell apart because of you! My oldest son is in jail because he turned to alcohol after watching his brother get snatched off the street! I had to hold Louis' mother when she got home from her honeymoon because her only son was gone!" She's crying and she's slapping at him repeatedly and she just wants to break him like he broke her. "I fucking hate you! Saying you're sorry fixes nothing!"

Bobby grabs Maura pulling her away from the man. "As much as I want to be angry, I am a Catholic and I forgive you because it's the right thing to do." He kisses Maura's cheek to calm her down.

The guard leads Simon out and the nurse watches him go before turning to the couple in front of her. "Um, I need to see identification if that's okay."

Maura tosses her license on the counter and curls into Bobby's side. "He broke us, and all he says is sorry?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"What else is there to say?" Bobby takes his own out sliding it across the desk. "We're here for Niall Cowell, I guess." He tells the older woman.

The nurse frowns as she scans their licenses. "Um, sir, we're going to have to ask you to wait over in the seating area. Niall is under complete security lockdown. Only Niall himself and Detective Carr can allow access and since neither is available at the moment..." She trails off.

Maura is already on edge, so the fact that she can't see what possibly could be her son sets her off. "That's my son in there! I want to see him now!"

Bobby hushes Maura. "Thank you, ma'am." He steers his wife away towards the waiting room. "You said you talked to Detective Carr. We'll wait till we can get ahold of him."

"They let a teenage boy in there! Why can't I see my son? I just want to see my son!" Maura is still screaming and crying and she doesn't know why she can't stop. She feels like she's having a panic attack and she can't calm herself down. Her stomach churns and she's so unsettled. She sways on the spot and looks over at Bobby. "I just want my son."

"He doesn't know us. We don't have proof that he's even ours." Bobby sighs, sitting down and helping her in a chair of her own.

"We'll know soon enough." He assures burying his face in his hands.

\------------

Niall's eyes flutter open for a second time looking around slightly disoriented. "Shit," he groans feeling like he weighed more than he actually did.

Zayn, who had been doing some homework, looks up at the sound. "Babe?" He gets up and heads to Niall's side. He take the boy's left hand in both of his and holds it tightly. "Fuck, Niall. You have no clue how happy I am to see those blue eyes."

Niall turns his face away from the boy mask jostling slightly. He'd rather not look at Zayn right now. He sits up holding his head at the throb in his temples.

"Babe, I wouldn't sit up just yet. You're still recovering from a concussion and you're got stitches. Not to mention the burns on your hip and thigh." Zayn tries to push him back lightly to get him flat again. "You really scared me, you know? When Caroline walked out of that house covered in blood... I thought I'd lost you."

Niall tries talking, but the mask gets in his way. He moves it away from his nose gasping now that he's not on pure oxygen. "Fuck." He shakes his head blinking several times. "Why are you here? Don't you need to be somewhere not believing me or whatever."

Zayn's brows furrowed as he looks over at Niall. "You almost died! Did you think I'd just be sitting on my ass in school? Babe..." He sighs and pulls a chair closer so he can sit next to Niall's bed. "Just because we weren't together doesn't mean I stopped caring."

"That's why you wanted to take a break?" He asks hurt turning away from him. "Or why you called me a liar? Whatever." Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Niall..." Zayn takes a deep breath trying to keep his frustration at bay. "I wanted to take a break because I thought you were stressed with something going on at home. I wanted you to fix whatever was wrong with you and your parents." He shuts his eyes. "As for not believing you, I'm sorry. But being kidnapped isn't that common of an occurrence. I thought you were just trying to cover up for your behaviour lately."

"I would have come up with something believable! Why the hell would I make up seeing dead kids and getting kidnapped up?" Niall groans in annoyance. "It's not exactly a lie you come up with on a regular basis."

"That's why I thought it was a lie." Zayn rests his on the hospital bed and beats himself over his behaviour yesterday. "Look, I'm sorry. I still love you and want to be with you. So," he lets go of Niall's hand and digs the Celtic knot necklace from his pocket. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd love for you to be my boyfriend again."

Niall narrows his eyes. "I'd like a kiss because that apology isn't a real one until you do." He grabs Zayn's hand lacing their fingers. "I was six years old and I was racing home from school. I was grabbed behind by Caroline and she put a rag over my face."

Zayn looks sad as he starts to listen as he presses a kiss to the boy's forehead.

A knock interrupts everything though and suddenly a man in a rather nice business suit enters. "Niall? I'm Detective Carr. I'm here to get your statement. I need to to tell me everything you know about the kidnapping and what happened yesterday."

Niall looks up and nods. "Yeah, alright. I remember almost all of it." It had taken time to think but after a few minutes of being awake he could recount what happened.

Detective Carr nods and pulls out a tape recorder and sets it on the tray beside Niall's bed. "Okay. Uh, do you want him in here while we do this?" He points to Zayn.

"Of course I want him here. He's my boyfriend I need someone with me." He squeezes Zayn's hand hard. "I'm ready when you are."

The detective nods and presses the record button. "Can you tell me about the day you were kidnapped? Do you remember it at all?"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't before, but I just started to in a series of dreams… I don't know. I was with my friend Louis and he challenged me to race him. So we did but he gave me a head start since I was six and all." He pauses trying to recall everything in detail. "I rounded a corner when I got pulled back and a rag was forced over my nose. The last thing I really remember is falling unconscious. I came around every now and then but not often."

The detective nodded. "Did you see Louis after you fell unconscious or did you never see him again?"

"I woke up at one point and Caroline was beating him. I got up and protected Louis with my body hoping I could do something." Niall licks over his lips. "Simon came in and I don't know anymore."

"So you never saw Louis again? Do you know what happened to him?" The detective is reading over the little bit they had managed to get out of Caroline the night before.

"No, I... I'm pretty sure they killed him. I started seeing Louis as fucked as that sounds and his throat was slit."

The detective frowns. "Do you know where we could find proof? Like a murder weapon or a body?"

"I..." Niall does his best to think. Goes through his nightmares and he remembers being in a river finding skeletal remains. He gasps. "I think I know where his remains are."

"Can you tell us, Niall? Can you tell us where they are?"

"I'd have to show you where. I don't know how to explain it, but if I saw it I could do it."

Detective Carr nods and moves on. "Can you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Barely. I had gotten some documents from Zayn which led to a fight but anyways I went to the library and read them over. They were on the kidnapping and my family and I just remembered everything on full."

"Do you remember the altercation with Caroline? Can you tell me about that?" He looks down at his notes and reads through Caroline's statements.

"I went into the basement- I'm not allowed in- and found a box full of documents. I... She hit me over the head and after that it was fuzzy. I crawled upstairs and the floor was covered. She pulled me into the living room and set the curtains on fire. After, she took a knife and she stabbed me."

"Misses Cowell is claiming that you attacked her and that she pulled a knife on you in self defence." He looks up at the boy questioningly.

He scoffs. "She kidnapped me! Who's the reliable source here?"

The detective sighs. "Okay. Uh, has she ever previously shown violence to you or anyone you spend time with?"

"She's been threatening my boyfriend's family and she's threatened me."

Detective Carr closes the small notebook and thanks Niall before going to turn off the recording device. "Oh! I almost forgot. Can you state your name for the case file?"

"It's Niall, but while I was under the impression it was Cowell, I know it's Horan."

\------------

Zayn shifts slightly in his bed so as not to hit Niall's healing wounds. He opens his eyes slowly and thinks about the long day ahead of them.

After driving back to Doncaster and getting a new birth certificate and identification papers, Niall's birth parents were finally granted custody of the boy and the blond would be heading that way soon. He had been sleeping at Zayn's for the past week and Trisha had volunteered to drive Niall all the way to the town. Luckily, Bradford and Doncaster weren't far from each other so the Malik family would be at Yaser's parents' home once more.

"Babe?" Zayn tries softly. "Babe, you gotta get up. We have to pack your stuff and get you ready for Doncaster."

"No." Niall whines tucking his head under Zayn's chin, pushing their chests together. "I don't want to go and not see you. That week we were fighting was tough enough." Niall sighs trying to fall back asleep.

Zayn sighs. "I don't want you do leave either, but these are your parents. They've been waiting ten years to see you- get to know you. And we've already worked everything out. We'll meet in Bradford every weekend until term break and then I'm coming to Doncaster to see you." He needs to get Niall up or he'll just lay there forever holding his broken boyfriend. "Come on. We need to at least get dressed so mum doesn't have a heart attack when she opens the door and we're naked."

Niall chuckles kissing behind Zayn's ear. "At least we had our first time before I left." Just last night they had gone all the way and he'll admit he's sore. "That was a great night."

"Still can't believe I let you talk me into that while you're still recovering." Zayn chuckles. He had been extra careful of where he grabbed Niall due to the burn marks on his hip and thigh and he tried to get Niall to be as still as possible since he didn't want his stitches to pop, but it had definitely been romantic and exactly what Zayn always pictured.

"Whatever you had a great time. Shit, fuck, Niall so tight." He mimics Zayn's hoarse voice from last night. "Surprised your parents didn't hear." He laughs quietly leaning up to kiss his lips.

"Knowing my parents, my dad was praying for Allah to show me my wicked ways while mum was baking a celebration cake." Zayn rolls his eyes and kisses him back. "Now get that cute ass out of bed and into clothes. We leave in an hour." He gets up and grabs a pair of clean boxers from his drawer.

"My cute, sore ass wants to stay in bed." Niall drags himself to his duffel bag digging through for boxers tugging them on. "Does this mean I have to wait an entire week before I can see you and have sex again?" He whines at the thought popping a blonde head through his green shirt.

Zayn chuckles. "You just want the d. I got you." He smiles before getting a bit more serious. "Yeah. But, there's always sexting and phone sex." He pulls his 'Cool Kids Don't Dance' shirt that Niall bought for him on over his head. "Now hurry up. I wanna get a piece of that celebratory sex cake."

Niall laughs at that finding a pair of black jeans he assumed were clean. "Could sext through Snapchat." He shrugs making sure his things were together before heading over to the older boy.

"And now that you can have social media accounts and take pictures, we could even set Skype up on your laptop." Zayn intertwines their fingers and leads them downstairs to the kitchen.

Safaa is there immediately to nearly jump on both of them. She didn't quite understand that she still had to be gentle with Niall.

Niall winces as she accidentally hits his thigh. "Shit!" He hadn't meant to curse but that fucking hurt. He bites into his lip to keep himself quiet.

Trisha pops her head in and frowns. "Safaa! What did we talk about? Gentle, baby. If you can't be gentle then you don't get to be near Niall."

Zayn picks the little girl up and balances her on his hip. "Remember Niall has booboos. You just hit one and now Niall hurts. Can you say sorry?"

She looks on the verge of tears as she looks over at the blond. "I'm sorry, Nini."

"Oh honey," Niall pouts taking her from Zayn instead kissing her forehead. "It's not your fault. Just don't jump okay?" He cards his long fingers through her beautifully thick hair.

She sniffles and nods quietly before placing a kiss to his cheek. "Can we eat breakie now?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Always thinking with your tummy." He heads over to the table and pulls out her chair where a bowl of Cheerios awaits her.

"Zayn, just so you know, there's no cake. Your father wouldn't let me bake one so late at night." Trisha calls from the other room.

Niall sits her down pushing her chair in. "Wait you were serious about a cake?" He looks over to the room Trisha disappeared in blushing. "You didn't hear anything last night did you?"

"Well, nothing I can repeat with my baby girl around." She laughs. "And of course there would have been a cake! What's a morning after without cake?"

Zayn laughs loudly as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. "Sometimes I wonder if you're mature enough to be a mum."

Niall's face had turned pink. "I thought I was pretty quiet, I guess not." He rubs at the back of his neck stealing Zayn's bowl once he pours the milk in.

Trisha comes up behind Niall chuckling. "Trust me, babe. It wasn't you we were hearing." She sends a glance in Zayn's direction.

Zayn shrugs. "Sorry. I'm a bit of a screamer."

"You weren't even the one taking it." Niall shoots a look to Zayn beginning to spoon the cereal. "At least Safaa was sleeping." He sighs in relief not wanting to think what would happen if she had walked in or something.

Zayn shrugs. "That's what it's going to be like when we have kids. Better get used to it now."

Trisha lifts her hands to the heavens. "Amen! Once Zayn figured out how to open a door you couldn't get any alone time. It's a miracle Safaa was even conceived."

Niall's getting redder and redder. "Kids aren't on my to do list right now. Maybe in the future at some point." He finishes off the food Zayn never noticed him taking.

Zayn goes to grab his bowl now that he's also poured himself a glass of milk. "Hey! He looks over at Niall and pouts. I was going to eat that you know."

Trisha rolls her eyes and hands him another bowl from the cupboard. "Get over it. After last night, you should wait on him hand and foot."

Niall groans rubbing a hand down his face. "Can we have a new subject?"

Yaser enters the room raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think either of you would show your faces after last night."

Trisha laughs back her laughter. "I thought Niall would still be face down, bum up."

Zayn blushes at that. "That was a bit uncalled for. I didn't make him face from me. Although, that probably would have made it hurt less."

"Holy shit can we not discuss this?" He whines hiding his face.

Yaser shakes his head. "You did it under my roof therefore I can bring it up."

Zayn laughs and comes up to wraps an arm around his waist, mindful of the still healing body. "Lighten up, babe."

Safaa just giggles and looks over at Yaser. "Shit!"

Trisha bursts into laughter once more. "Oh, Allah! A cursing four year old!"

Yaser's eyes widen hushing the small girl. "That's a bad word don't say that."

Niall feels bad apologizing for having said it. He looks at the clock and realizes they have to leave soon.

Trisha waves off the apology. "It's fine. I've been trying to get her to say cunt for the past year." She sips at her coffee.

Safaa smiles at her dad again. "Momma said cunt." She giggles furiously.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Is this what you were doing with me when I was small?"

Yaser groans glaring at his wife. "I'm sorry, how old are you again?"

Niall smiles at the family wishing he had that. "I can't wait to meet my family."

Zayn smiles at that. "I'm sure they'll be great. In fact, we have ten minutes before we leave to meet them." He kisses the blond's temple.

Trisha smiles at Yaser. "Oh relax. It's not like I taught her how to say 'fuck you' yet."

"Shut up before she repeats that too." He puts a hand over her mouth dragging her away.

Niall leaves coming back with his bags setting them by the door. "Alright, I'm ready whenever."

Zayn rinses the dishes and wipes at Safaa's mouth and hands. He kisses her hair and lets her down while he finishes cleaning.

Safaa giggles and runs for Niall as soon as she's set down. She jumps at him again and holds him tightly. "Take me with you!"

Niall makes sure to catch her before she hits any wound or injury. "I wish I could, but I can't!" He peppers kisses all over her cheeks and nose balancing her on his hip. He fixes his shirt looking down at the nasty set of scars across his stomach.

Trisha comes out of Yaser's study looking beaten and tired. "Alright. Time to go. Safaa, say good bye to Niall."

Safaa clings to the boy. "No! I'm going too!"

Zayn comes around the corner. "Safaa, why don't you stay here and play dress up and tea party with daddy?"

Niall sets the toddler down kissing the crown of her head. "I'll be back soon I promise!"

\------------

Niall looks towards the cozy white cottage in front of them. "Zayn, I want you to meet them with me."

He doesn't wait for any reply climbing out of the car anxiously. His heart is pounding as he raps his knuckle against the door.

Zayn is by his side in a heartbeat. He looks over at his boyfriend and smile when he sees the dark roots peeking out from under the platinum blond. He places a hand at the small of Niall's back to let the boy know he was there.

The door opens and a middle aged woman with greyish blond hair and a red sundress opens the door. Her eyes sweep over Zayn before turning and locking eyes with Niall. "Oh god. You're here." She pulls Niall into her arms and holds him tightly, tears leaking from her eyes and dropping into his frosty white hair. "Bobby, he's here! He's actually here!"

Niall hugs her back just as hard in disbelief. He never thought he'd be meeting his mum when all this time he thought he had one. "Hi, mum."

Bobby comes out and he can't believe it either seeing his son there. He envelops both his ex and his son kissing the boy everywhere before noticing Zayn. "Not to sound rude, but who are you?"

Zayn clears his throat and shyly steps forward, reaching a hand out. "Um, hello, sir. My name's Zayn and I'm Niall's boyfriend."

Maura pulls back and looks at the bleach blond in front of her. "You're gay?" Her eyes widen in shock. "Oh god. That came out wrong." She tries desperately to backpedal. "We don't care about that. It was just a surprise. I didn't mean to sound rude or harsh. Oh god. I'm a horrible mother."

Niall smiles softly. "It's alright I know it's not exactly something you expect. Yeah this is my boyfriend Zayn." He doesn't make a move to do anything still wrapped up in his mother. "I didn't think this would happen, meeting you guys."

Bobby shakes Zayn's hand. "Thanks for taking care of him while we couldn't."

Maura loosens her grip a bit. "Well, we wanted to take you out for lunch and get to know you a little bit. I feel horrible saying this, but we don't know you from Adam. How about we all go out and have a lovely meal then?"

Trisha, who had been unloading Niall's bags, makes her way up the pathway. "I could never ask you to pay for Zayn and me, but we'd love to have a bite with you all."

Bobby nods his head. "Food sounds wonderful actually."

"I'll take these, mum," the words slip out without Niall realizing what he called Trisha carrying the bags inside.

Trisha watches him and Zayn with a crooked smile and a quirked brow as they take the bags inside. Now it's only the adults. She turns to the Horans and smiles lightly. "I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I can't even imagine the panic I'd be in if my Safaa was suddenly gone."

Maura nods, "I always hoped they'd find him, but after ten years you start to lose hope, you know? I'm just glad my baby is back now."

Bobby sighs quietly. "I'll admit I didn't have any. I lost hope after five years. When Maura said she got a call from a man claiming to have our son I thought it was another prank call. She was so broken up the first time someone so heartless prank called her."

"I did yell at the man at first. I thought it was those kids again, but when I got the picture, that's when I figured he wasn't lying. Niall just looked too much like you." Maura explains.

Trisha frowns. "Who would be so cruel to prank call a grieving mother and joke about something like that?"

The blonde woman shrugs. "It was so long ago. I think it was right before we divorced that that happened. It's what kind of pushed me over the edge."

"All that matters is that he's here and we have a lot of time to catch up on. I had no idea he was gay so who knows what else we don't know." Bobby has his hands tucked into his pants pocket.

The woman nods as the boys return.

"So we weren't sure which room was Niall's so we just put it all in one of the bedrooms." Zayn shrugs and wraps an arm around Niall's waist as he smiles brightly at the three of them.

"I figured you know it was the room not occupied by things." Niall leans into Zayn's touch resting his head on his shoulder.

Bobby goes back inside to retrieve his car keys.

Maura furrows her brows. "There shouldn't be an empty room. I thought Bobby kept the rooms the same as when they were last used."

Zayn shrugs. "We'll move things around once we get home if need be."

"Oh maybe we went in a guest room then." Niall sighs shrugging his shoulders. "So I read somewhere that I have a brother. Am I allowed to meet him?"

Maura nods brightly. "We'll take you to meet him tomorrow. He's, uh, he's serving time in prisoner for vehicular manslaughter." Her face flushes as she thinks about the wreck that was her family.

Trisha gives her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he'll be excited to see his baby brother after all this time."

"Oh," Niall rubs at the back of his neck. He can't help think this was all his fault. He's the reason his family is destroyed.

Bobby comes back out with the keys. "We can all take my car."

Trisha clears her throat and thanks Bobby.

Maura leads the way over to the car. "Uh, Tricia, I guess you can sit up front with Bobby. That way Zayn can be in the back with Niall and I'll be in the back as well..." She knows it sounds selfish, but she wants to be by her son. They have so much to discuss.

Bobby unlocks the car door slipping into the driver's seat.

Niall figures sitting in the middle is the best to be next to his boyfriend and mum.

The car is quiet and awkward and Maura isn't sure how to break it. "So, uh, Niall, do you play any sports?"

Zayn smiles brightly. "He's the best damn football player I've ever seen. Wish he could've joined the school team and played with Harry, Liam, and me."

"I wasn't allowed to join because they require you to take pictures." He laces his fingers with Zayn's. "And I'm not that good." He pushes at his boyfriend's shoulder blushing.

"You're amazing, love. Only one I know who has such a good penalty shot percentage." Zayn says again as he throws an arm around Niall's shoulders.

Maura smiles. "The schools here have a fantastic team. Most of the boys end up on the Doncaster Rovers."

"A pro team?" Niall likes the sound of that the excitement clear in his voice. "But I won't get to be on a team with you." He pouts looking up at his boyfriend sighing.

Trisha looks back at Zayn and gives him a pointed look. "Maybe you'll play against each other. Not the best situation, but at least it'll be the best that you can do."

Zayn looks down at his lap. "Yeah. At least we'll both be playing."

"I'll miss you, love." He doesn't care who’s around turning his face up to attach their lips together. "We'll have the weekends at least." Niall rests his cheek on Zayn's shoulder.

Maura looks down at her hands and feels horrible that she's tearing him away from everything he knows. "I'm sorry that we're tearing you away from your life, Niall. If there was a way to keep you there..."

Zayn perks up. "He can always come live with us."

Trisha shoots him another look.

Niall shakes his head kissing Zayn under his ear. "As much as I would love to do that I can't. I have my parents here and that's who I want to spend time with. I'm sorry." He awkwardly smiles over at his mum still not comfortable touching her yet.

Maura sighs happily as they pull into the restaurant parking lot. "We weren't sure if you were allergic to anything or a vegetarian or vegan, so we just chose a restaurant. Hope that's okay."

Trisha gets out and pulls Zayn to the side to give the family a brief sense of privacy. "Let them have their time, baby."

"Me? A vegetarian?" Niall laughs hard at that. "God no I eat anything put in front of me.”

Bobby claps him on the back smiling. "There's a Horan."

Niall's not sure what happened, but one minute everything is calm and the next it's pandemonium. Cameras are being shoved in his face, flashes disorienting him.

"Niall! Niall! Can you tell us anything about your captivity for the past ten years?"

"Niall! How does it feel to finally be with your family?"

"Can you describe the emotional trauma when you found out all you knew was a lie? Niall!"

Niall jerks back, but he's enveloped by so many people. "Please move!" He has to yell just to be heard. He's looking around frantically feeling like he can't breathe.

"Niall!" Maura shouts as she's pushed away from him. She can see the absolute panic written across his face. "Get away from my son!" She's trying her best to fight her way back to him, but she's being pushed around like a ragdoll. She can only hope Bobby still has a hold of the blond.

Bobby grabs Niall closer to him. "Move away! Give him room for Christ's sake!"

Niall whimpers feeling tears spring to his eyes. "Get out of my way!"

Zayn is there and pushing at the cameras. "Get away! Can't you see you're scaring him? Back the fuck up!"

The reporters stop their and rush and finally Maura can break free and get close to her family again. "Vultures! All of you! Can't even give us a week to get comfortable!"

Bobby finally shoves people out of the way dragging Niall inside. "Fucking hell." He goes up to the host looking frazzled. "Party for Horan? We're also adding two people."

Maura is hesitantly holding Niall's hand. She fears a panic attack from him, but she doesn't know if he's prone to them or not. "Niall? Are you going to be okay? Niall?"

Zayn sighs. "He just doesn't like small spaces much. He'll be fine. Just give him some room."

Niall steps away from them closing his eyes and counting to ten. When he opens them everyone is staring. "I'm alright now I'll be fine. Let's just eat." He walks off without another word, in search of a table.

\------------

Niall cries into Zayn's shoulder because he doesn't want to say bye. He doesn't want to stop hugging him. "What about the others? I don't want to." He knows he's the one who said he needed to be with his family but he didn't think it'd be this hard.

Zayn holds him tightly. "Hey, now. It'll be fine. I installed Skype on your laptop, we made you a Facebook, and you have our numbers. It'll be fine." He rakes his fingers through the extremely soft hair of his boyfriend. "You'll see me in a week." He presses their lips together softly.

"That's so long!" Niall cries sniffling against his skin not wanting to leave the warm embrace. "I love you." He whimpers kissing Zayn like his life depended on it.

Zayn pulls back when Trisha honks the horn violently behind him. "I have to go. You can make it, babe. I'll Skype you when I get home from school and practice tomorrow." He untangles himself from Niall and places one last kiss to Niall's lips before getting in his mother's car and slowly driving away.

"Skype sex isn't the same!" Niall shouts sighing as he heads back inside his new home. "You wanted to talk then." He smiles weakly, dropping onto a couch opposite his mother and father.

Maura sighs as she looks over at her son. "We have some things to discuss. The first and primary thing is where you're going to live." She looks over at Bobby and smiles sadly. "Your father and I aren't married anymore- I don't even live in Doncaster. I would gladly move back here, but I started a business in Wolverhampton and that's where all my clients are."

"Which is closer to Cheshire?" He asks automatically. The closer to Zayn and his friends- the better. He doesn't know his parents and he'd rather be closer to the people he's come to love and grown up with.

"Wolverhampton by about fifty two miles, but I do want you to have a relationship with your dad and brother." Maura looks over at Bobby and smiles softly. "I'm willing to shut down my business and move back to Doncaster. Doncaster is closer to Bradford."

Niall shakes his head. "No I don't want you to uproot your life and shut your business down. I'll live here if you don't mind though." He licks over his lips nervously. "It's nothing personal, but I don't know you. I've known Zayn for years though and I need him."

Maura's eyes drop to the ground and she's trying to hold herself together. "Oh. Uh, yeah I understand." She gives a small burst of nervous laughter before looking at the laminate once more. "I guess I'll go pack up my stuff. I've got to be back in Wolverhampton tomorrow for work."

Niall's eyes widen suddenly just pulling Maura into his chest. "I'm sorry please it's just... I need him. I know it's definitely not your fault that you weren't there for ten years, but Zayn's been the only constant in my life so far." He kisses the crown of her head hugging her tighter.

She sniffles a bit and holds him back. "Trust me, baby. It's no one's fault except for two people. I just wish we could rewind and make sure it never happens." Pulling back a bit, she looks up at him. "But, if it had never of happened you would have never met Zayn. Have to find the positive."

"I do. God I'm glad for him and I know deep down I'm spending the rest of my life with him." Niall smiles softly feeling his heart flutter. He sighs afterwards kissing her forehead this time. "I'm sorry, really."

"It's fine. Really. I just want you to be happy." Maura gives a small smile and wipes at her eyes. "Okay," she says as she collects herself fully, "tomorrow you're going to see Greg. Um, Johanna- Louis' mother- wanted to see you. Is that going to be okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'm sorry again." He hugs her. "I'll see you soon, right?" Niall smiles hopefully.

Maura smiles. "Hopefully. I know the weekends are booked for Zayn and yourself, but maybe you two can come to Wolverhampton one weekend. I'd love to get to know my future son-in-law."

"The weekends aren't reserved. Maybe Friday night's and Saturdays afternoons, but Saturday night's and Sundays will be just for you." He promises.

The older woman chuckles at him. "I don't know anything about the couple who raised you, but at least they brought you up respectably."

"I think that's a trait I was born with," he pushes at her shoulder playfully.

She laughs loudly. "If that's the case, you get it from your father." She ruffles his hair before kissing his cheek. She turns semi-serious once more. "So now that living arrangements are hashed out, next comes schooling. What's your average score report, darling?"

"A minus," he's always been a good student. He prided himself on that when he couldn't be on a football team.

She smiles brightly. "Dear lord, he's a smart one. Okay, since you'll hopefully be on the footie team you have leeway with that score. Anything below a solid 'B' and you're off the team. Got it?"

"I should have said C's then." He laughs but nods anyways just glad he could try out for a team.

Maura smiles and gives him the 'mother stare'. "We talked to the school that you're to be enrolled in and they're quite excited to have you. They said that sports have already started, but they have mid-season tryouts due to academic ineligibility. Those are next week."

"Okay then." He sighs kissing her head again. They talk for a little while longer until his mum has to go.

Maura is standing at the door, bags already in the car as she stares at her two boys. "I'll see you later then." She can feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you, Niall- so much. And I know you probably aren't ready to say that or call me mum or anything, but that's okay. Just know I love you."

"I love you." He breathes out embracing her. "You are my mum and I love you." She squeezes him tightly before pulling back and wiping at her eyes. She looks over to Bobby and gives a small smile. "See you around, Robert. Make sure Greg knows I love him." She shuffles her feet, unsure if really how to say goodbye to her ex-husband. "Have a great week with him."

Bobby hugs her. "You're welcome any time, don't fret. He's your son too."

The relief floods her face and she kisses his cheek. "Thanks. I should have tried harder to keep us together." She whispers.

"You know you don't have to leave. Niall's just got here. Take a week off and stay here." Bobby knows Maura belongs with her son.

She shakes her head sadly. "As much as I would love to do that, I've shut down my business for too long because of the custody situation. If I don't get back there, I'll lose my clients and there goes my income."

"How about tonight?" He asks a second time. Niall needs his mum as much, if not more, than she needs him.

"Where would I sleep? The only beds are yours and Niall's since you turned his old bedroom into a study." She's seriously considering staying, but she doesn't want to be an inconvenience.

"I can take the couch there's no problem." He assures squeezing Maura's shoulder.

She shakes her head sadly. "I couldn't kick you out of your own bed, darling."

"No, I insist." He tells her sternly giving her a look to let her know that she needed to be here.

She furrows her brow, unsure of why he wanted her here so badly. "All right. No need to get all big and bad on me. But if I'm going to be home in time to open, I'll have to leave here around five forty five in the morning."

"That's fine; just spend the evening with your son." Bobby leaves to go get the bed ready for when she does lay down.

Niall smiles softly feeling his chest swell with happiness. This was all so new but he'd make it work. He finally goes upstairs to get in the shower.

\------------

Maura flies down the steps and to the living room where Bobby was still sleeping. "Bobby! Bobby!" She hits his arm slightly hoping to rouse him. She clutches her housecoat tightly around her so her nightie underneath wouldn't be exposed.

Bobby sits up from the uncomfortable position he's lying in on the couch. "Hm, what?" He has not a clue about what's going on.

"Your alarm clock never went off! I'm late for work by three hours plus the two it takes to get back to Wolverhampton!" She freaking out. At this rate, she won't be able to earn enough to make her mortgage or car payment this month.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to stay an extra day." He shrugs turning over on the couch go find a more comfortable position.

"Robert!" She hisses. "I checked that alarm three times! I'm never going to make it to work on time!" She huffs and heads off back up the stairs to go get ready for the day.

"If you're not going to make it then go back to sleep. Stop worrying." He mumbles sleepily.

Thirty minutes later, she's showered, clothed, and got her suitcase in the trunk of her car. She notices the time and sighs. It's pointless to rush home now. She moves to the kitchen and starts to cook up a full English breakfast and starts the water for tea.

Bobby gets up going into the kitchen. "I thought you were going to rush home. Now you're cooking?"

"I was, but there's no point. I'd get home and I'd have wasted most of the work day." She shrugs as she continues to cook. "Besides, now I get to cook a real breakfast like this."

"Well, thank you." He smiles drumming his fingers along the island.

Niall stumbles in at the smell of food, hair sticking up and a yawn slipping out while he's still in his boxers.

Maura looks up as she starts to plate everything. "Good morning, Prince Charming. What stirs you from your slumber this early?"

"Food." He mumbles exhaustedly rubbing at his stomach.

Bobby chuckles. "Well it's a good thing your mum made you something edible."

Maura smiles brightly. "I don't have anyone to cook for back in Wolverhampton. It's nice to use culinary skills again." She sets everything out on the table in the dining room. "God, Bobby, when's the last time I cooked for you?"

Bobby scratches the back of his head. "I'd say three years ago after Greg went to prison."

Niall frowns at the floor. Greg is there because of him and he feels terrible.

Maura nods. "Two more years and he's out on parole. I can't wait to have our family back as one." She grabs three plates and sets them on the table. "Now come get breakfast, boys. And don't forget to wash your hands!"

Niall's not as excited about the food. He shuffles over and takes his seat more or less picking at his food.

Bobby sighs after a few moments. "I want Niall to meet his brother."

Maura looks over at him. "Of course! You can take him after breakfast. I have to head home. As much as want to stay I can't." She sighs and looks down at her food. She was seriously considering shutting her business down and moving back to Doncaster.

Bobby squeezes her shoulder standing up. "I'll go call the prison so Niall can visit him in the courtyard. I don't want Greg to be behind a glass where they can't hug." He leaves the room to get his cellphone.

Niall worries his bottom lip between his teeth stabbing at his food without bringing it to his mouth and actually eating.

Maura watches him for a few minutes before growing concerned. "Do you not like eggs and bacon? I can get you something else." She looks over at him and smiles lightly. "This isn't about food, is it?"

"It's all my fault." Niall blurts resting his fork down. "If I hadn't been kidnapped Greg wouldn't be in prison and you and dad would still be together." He shakes his head, tears of guilt and shame springing to his eyes.

"Oh, Niall." She gets up at moves around to his chair and hugs tightly. "None of this is your fault. We all made bad decisions after you... Left, but it's not your fault. It's the people who took you, it's their fault." She takes a deep breath. "I don't want to talk rude about them because I know in some twisted way they were your parents, but please know that their choices are what did this. You're just an innocent victim in all of this."

He leans back into her touch nodding. "I know I couldn't help what happened I just can't help but feel guilty anyways." He rubs at his eyes sniffing. He stands up after a moment putting his plate in the microwave for later.

She sighs, but nods. "As long as you know that none of us blame you, darling." She watches as he takes his breakfast away and puts it in the microwave. "Why don't you go get showered and dressed for the day. I'll just leave later and I'll go see Greg with you."

Niall nods and jogs upstairs. It was going to be an eventful day.

\------------

Greg wasn't a high security prisoner. The death he had caused was an accident and since being put in prison, he really hadn't done much to raise suspicion. As a result, he was being led, without cuffs and multiple guards, out to the courtyard where he was told visitors were waiting. When he gets outside, he sees his dad and sits down across from the man.

"Hey, dad. Didn't really expect to see you till next week."

Bobby nods his head. "Yeah I know you didn't, but how are you?" He wasn't going to tell him about Niall. Niall was in the bathroom and he wanted Greg to be taken by surprise.

Greg shrugs. "I've been better. Been having weird dreams lately. Well, I guess they're not weird- more like flashback dreams. I just keep seeing Niall and me when we were little." He smiles lightly. "Remember when Granny was sick so we went home to Mullingar and Niall and climbed the tree in the front yard even though you said not to? Yeah... I dreamed about that last night."

Bobby chuckles nodding his head. "Yes, I remember. Niall ended up getting stuck and I had to climb a ladder to retrieve him." It's feels nice to relive this even if he knows Niall's just around the corner. "Although I distinctly remember him being dared to climb it."

Greg smiles knowingly. "Can we really call it a dare if I climbed up with him? It just doesn't seem fair." He laughs brightly and looks at his dad before noticing his mum walking up behind him. "Hey, mum! What is this? You guys never come see me at the same time."

"We figured we'd change that since we brought someone else." He looks over Greg's shoulder.

Niall stands a few feet back shyly wringing his hands together. His head is tilted to the side wondering if Greg would recognize him.

Greg's brow furrows and he turns to see a boy standing there. At first, he's confused. Why would his parents bring some random kid to see him? It just doesn't make any sense. Then he looks at the boy and his eyes widen.

"N-Niall?"

Niall smiles softly offering a wave. "Hi." He doesn't know how else to go about it but stand there almost paralyzed.

Bobby grins wide. "They found him Greg, alive. Your mum never gave up hope and I know you didn't either."

Greg stares at the boy. He looks so much like their dad- except for their mother's eyes. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he gets up. He slowly makes his way over to his brother and stares for another moment before pulling him in and holding him tightly. The tears are falling freely and Greg chokes back a sob. "I'm so sorry. I should have raced home with you. I should have stayed with you. I should have been faster. I'm so sorry, Niall."

Niall shakes his head starting to cry himself. "You didn't know. I know you didn't. I know you didn't mean it." He wraps his arms around his brother hugging back just as hard. "It's okay now- I'm okay. I'll be okay I promise and you will be too."

Greg cries harder at that. "I missed you so much. Now that you're back, I'm going to be the best damn brother ever." He chokes on a laugh. "Well, once I get out of here at least. I'm so glad you're okay. I was starting to assume the worst."

"Starting? If the positions were switched I would have lost hope." He cries into Greg's neck. "Thank you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you so much."

Maura watches her boys from the bench where her and Bobby were seated and smiles as the two won’t even let go of each other. She rests her head on her ex's shoulder and laces their fingers together.

"Thank you." She whispers to him. And she meant it for so much- for giving her a family, for all the love and happiness when they were married, for the comfort when the tragedy struck, for putting up with her, and for saving her after the prank call five years ago.

"No problem." Bobby whispers. Most of the visit was just hugging and memories shared. This had to be the happiest day for all of them

\------------

Niall's hands are shaking as he knocks on the door. It's hard to breathe and the idea of what he's about to face weighs heavy on his mind. This was it. He knows that he can wrap everything up here. He waits for the door open feeling his heart beating against his rib cage.

A hand is draped around Niall's shoulders and that voice that had been haunting Niall while he had been with Caroline was back and whispering in his ear. "I really appreciate you doing this Niall. I really need my mum to have closure."

Niall looks up at Louis nodding his head. "No problem. I know that you both need this right now."

Louis smiles. "So you're not worried that you’re seeing a dead kid anymore? Most people would be worried."

The front door opens and small girl stands there. "Hi! I'm Daisy!" She beams at the blond stranger.

Niall waves. "Hi, Daisy. I'm Niall! Can I talk to your mummy?”

Phoebe bounces next to Daisy. "You're not supposed to let strangers in."

Daisy shrugs. "He seemed really nice."

"Daisy!" An older woman's voice calls through the house. "We don't do that! That's how bad things happen. You know that you never open the door for..." She trails off as she comes around the corner. "Niall..."

Niall waves to the woman sheepishly. "Sorry I just came in, but I didn't think you would mind."

Phoebe giggles quietly. "You're cute! I think you're cute."

Louis squeezes at Niall's shoulder. "They're twins? Niall... I didn't even know about them."

Jay shakes her head. "No, it's fine. Maura said she was going to try and get you out here today. Come on. Let's go to the dining room. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water is fine." Niall sighs looking at Louis next to him. He wanted to say something but he didn't want Jay to think he was insane. "Well at least my mum called ahead of time." He follows her into the kitchen taking a seat at the island.

Jay smiles. "She called me the minute they confirmed it was you. I wanted to see you, love." She gets him a glass of ice water and pauses before returning with a basket of laundry. She starts to fold little girls’ clothes as she continues to talk. "So, I know you're probably a bit shaken or something, but how are you? Not like, right now, but growing up? You had a good childhood and teen years?"

Niall frowns. "It wasn't normal. I never was allowed pictures taken of me, I couldn't leave Cheshire, and I couldn't join sports. Although my boyfriend was the good part about it." He smiles thinking about Zayn.

Johanna smiles as she sets a dress aside to be ironed. "I know the family has met him. Maura sent an 'omg I insulted his sexual preference' text." She rolls her eyes and laughs. "I hope you understand what you're getting into with Maura as your mum. She a bit crazy at times, but she's the sweetest woman I've ever met."

"She didn't insult me I know she wasn't expecting me to be gay. It's alright though I'm not offended in the slightest." He smiles fondly looking at the counter. "I really love her and not just because she's my mum."

"That's good." Jay says as she folds the last piece of laundry. She holds a finger up asking Niall to hold that thought. She heads to the next room over and grabs a different coloured basket. "Phoebe! Come get your laundry!"

Phoebe whines. "I don't want to! Why can't Daisy get them she's the youngest!"

Niall looks to Louis. "I forgot to ask. Exactly why are you here not that I don't like you."

Louis smiles softly and shrugs. "Don't ask me. I'm from inside your mind. For some reason you thought I should be here."

Jay's shouting again. "Phoebe, this basket is your laundry. I'm folding Daisy's basket right now. Now come get you laundry or I'll tell Mark you don't get any ice cream after dinner tonight."

Niall hums. "I'm at your house. Maybe I think you deserve to say a proper goodbye."

Phoebe cries out in annoyance snatching her basket from her mum.

"I guess. She can't see me though. She can't hear me either." Louis says as he continues to stand there in his would-be kitchen.

Johanna comes back with another basket. "Okay. Sorry about that." She smiles lightly. "I'm glad you at least like her. I know she's trying so hard. She's talked about moving back to Donny to be close to you. She said she didn't want anyone to take you away again."

"I think I'm more capable of protecting myself considering I'm not six anymore. Besides with all the paparazzi following me I should be fine." Niall rolls his eyes before getting serious. "I'm going to sound crazy, but Louis is the reason I found out I was kidnapped."

She tenses when the name falls from his lips. Her hand comes up to clutch at a locket around her neck. "Really? Did he figure it out? Do you know where he is then?" She looks at him hopefully.

"I... I'm close to figuring it out, but just... He's here. I might just be fucking crazy, but I can see him as clear as I can see you." He swallows some water sighing. This isn't an easy topic. "He wants you to know that it's not your fault. He hears you asking God for forgiveness, but it's not your fault."

Jay looks surprised before starting to cry. "But I left him. I left him here while I went off to another country. I just left him here. I should have taken him. Mark would have understood that Louis was going to come with us." She stops folding and moves the basket to the floor before collapsing in the chair closet to her and burying her face in her arms. "It was a week and a half. I never thought... I didn't know..."

"Louis doesn't blame you and never will. No one predicted this would happen in a million years. He's handsome actually, looks just like you." Niall smiles softly reaching across the counter to hold her hand. "He loves you. That's certain." He smiles at Louis watching him vanish.

Louis smiles back. "Thank you," is all he manages to get out before he disappears.

Jay sniffles and looks up at Niall. "How do you know? He never even got to meet his sisters."

"He just did. I'm not saying I'm that little kid who can see dead people or that I'm a medium, but Louis' been talking to me." Niall stands up. "He just left, but I don't think he'll leave until I find his remains."

Jay's confused and unsure what to say to the boy. The police never told her that her son had been killed; she just assumed since they found Niall and not Louis. "So he really is gone then? There's no reason to leave the light on or keep cleaning his room or anything..."

Niall looks at the ground sadly. "I'm really sorry but he's gone. All the nightmares in the-" His eyes widen as he really thinks about it. "In the creek! He's in the creek in Cheshire, oh my God."

Jay seems surprised by his outburst. "A-are you sure? Do you think the culprit would confirm that?"

"I could show the police! I swear I know where he is!" He groans giving her a hug. "I should go! It was nice talking to you and all." Niall waves heading outside.

\------------

Niall's nervously bouncing his leg as they drive parallel to the creek until he thinks he sees a spot he recognises. "Here! Here right here!"

The cop pulls the squad car over and gets out cautiously so as not to fall in the creek. "You sure? It's been ten years. How do we even know the kid's body will still be there?"

"I know trust me I just do!" Niall looks around frantically waiting for someone. "Is no one jumping in?" He asks eyes wide.

The officer shakes his head. "We have a unit that specialises in this kind of remains recovery. We'll wait here until they arrive. We don't want to compromise the scene."

"This can't wait!" Niall groans in frustration. Without thinking he jumps in. The water is higher than in his dream. Instead of going to his waist it goes to his neck. He starts swimming until he spots the large tree.

"Kid! Get out of the water!" The cop inches along the edge and tries to reach for Niall before slipping and heading in head first. He pops above water and gasps for air. "Really? Now look at this uniform! I just had it cleaned."

"Fuck your uniform! This is about my friend!" Niall shakes his head until he's in the location he was at in his dream. "Right around here!" He closes his eyes tightly praying before he dives under hands scratching at the ground.

Figuring that his uniform was already ruined, the cop makes his way to where Niall disappears and waits for him to resurface. He'd dive under, but he's got no clue what he's looking for.

Niall pops up gasping for air. He gets back under praying. 'Louis, please. Louis, help me.' He doesn't know if he heard him but he gets his grip on a trash bag standing back up.

"Is this..." Niall tears into the deteriorated duct tape successfully tearing the bag open. He starts crying when he sees a skull and bones.

"Did you find..." The cop trails off when he sees the remains. He hates this part of the job. He hates having to see people break. He wades over to the blond and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, kid," he says softly, "let's get you out of the water."

"I knew he was dead, but still." He sobs climbing up the embankment with the bag slung over his shoulder.

"I know. It's always hard. Come on. We have a medical examiner on the way. He's going to want those." He helps the boy up to the road.

Louis is standing there, waiting for Niall with a sad expression on his face. "I guess this where I say goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lou." He whispers knowing he'd never see Louis again.

"Make sure those get to my mum- even if it's just ashes. She deserves closure." His voice fades out as his body disappears. "I'll always protect you."

"I'll always be here for you." He wipes at his cheeks feeling his heart deflate.

\------A Few Years Later------

Niall's hands are shaking holding the small bouquet and waiting outside the large wooden doors. He's called out front as he ambles his way down the aisle.

"You're moving too fast!" A man shouts having been in charge of coordination and the rehearsal in general.

Zayn watches from the altar as Niall heads towards him. "I still think the bouquet is stupid. You're not a girl, why should you have flowers?" He sighs and looks over to Liam, his best man, and smiles. "As long as he's happy I guess."

"I like flowers shut up! And my mum insisted." Niall rolls his eyes going back outside. This time he comes back he's much slower and he makes it all the way down without didn't critique.

Zayn pulls a funny face as soon as Niall reaches him. "You ready to be together forever? Finally get that 1950's house and our 2.5 kids." He smiles as the priest does a quick run down of the ceremony. "Also, thank you letting my dad read from the Koran. He was really pissed when I told him we were getting married in a Catholic church."

"I want him to approve of it too. At least he's showing up." Niall kisses Zayn's cheek.

"Liam, you're going to carry the candle in okay?" The guy asks.

Liam nods. "Should it be set up before hand and I just light it when we walk in or do you actually want me to carry it?"

Zayn shrugs. "Maybe Lottie should carry it and you should light it?"

"That's the plan, for Lottie to light it." He assures.

Niall looks at the candle. He didn't have a best man, Louis would be his best man and that candle was representing him.

Zayn looks over at Niall and smiles. He had resisted the candle ideas at first. He wanted their best men to be Liam and Harry, but when he brought Niall's idea to the two men they too wanted Louis there.

"Have him do it. I'll do all the best man work without the title." Harry had said to him when they talked about it.

So, after that, it had been settled. Harry and Liam had made one huge bachelor party that went really well (they each had a male stripper and private show) and so far, everything was perfect.

"This is going so well. Only a few hours and I can officially be Niall Malik. I like the sound don't you?" He smiles leaning forward to softly kiss him.

"Hey, save that for your wedding night!" Harry cries but chuckles afterwards.

Zayn smiles and pulls him closer. "I really like the sound of that." He chuckles as he leans in and brushes his lips against Niall's forehead.

Liam rolls his eyes. "I hope you have your vows written. With all the fooling around you two do, I'll be very surprised if they're done in time."

Niall sticks his tongue out at his two friends. "Whatever our wedding will be beautiful."

Harry grins. "Never said it wouldn't, but hopefully you can keep your clothes on until at least the car."

Zayn grins mischievously. "Or until the flight to our surprise honeymoon is over. I’m so excited, babe. I really hope you like where we're going."

Liam sighs. "He'll love it, trust me." If he had to hear Zayn talk about the surprise trip to Ireland one more time...

"If only I knew what it was then maybe I'd make sure our honeymoon was extra special." Niall wiggles his eyebrows suggestively biting into his lip.

Harry's eyes blow wide. "Sick! Wait until other parties aren't present to hear your filth."

Zany laughs heartily. "Nice try." He leans in close to whisper to Niall's ear. "I'll be sure to fuck you on the balcony so you can enjoy the view."

The priest clears his throat. "Are you two quite finished yet?"

"Almost," Niall calls looking back at Zayn. "Don't forget on the beach, heard it’s nice and warm. We're done," he turns cheekily to the priest.

The man sighs. "We're reading the vows. Do you have them done?"

Zayn grins sheepishly. "No, but I promise to have it done by tomorrow. There's just been a lot of, uh, other things going on."

"Yeah, a lot." Niall's cheeks and ears burn red at that because they know what they've been doing for the past month. He smiles sheepishly. "We'll have it done though."

The priest sighs, but smiles down at the couple. "Just say I love you, kiss, and get out of here."

Zayn smiles and does just that. He looks over to Niall and winks. "I love you so much." He leans in and presses their lips together gently.

"Love you," he mumbles into his mouth before pulling away. "Okay let's go then!" Niall laces their fingers together tugging him outside.

Liam follows them out and stops them before they can scamper off. "You guys wanted a traditional wedding, so you're getting the full experience. Zayn, you're staying at my place while Niall sleeps at Harry's. This way you guys can write your vows."

"What? But we're getting married tomorrow I want to cuddle with him! He'll keep my anxiety below a panic attack." Niall clings to Zayn.

Harry rolls his eyes peeling the now brunet off of the older boy's body.

"You'll be thinking of him plenty when you're writing your vows." Liam says as he pulls Zayn a step or two away.

The darkest male pouts. "Can't we at least say goodnight properly?"

"What are you gonna do? Shag in the toilets?" Liam snorts. "No, I know how you two say goodnight."

"We'll make it quick." Niall grumbles leaning forward to softly kiss Zayn. "I love you. See you tomorrow okay? Liam and Harry can fuck off because we'll shag in the toilets tomorrow."

Zayn smiles. "Better yet, we'll shag on the plane." He presses another kiss to Niall's mouth and whines when he can't touch because Liam is holding his arms back.

"I love you!" Niall sighs happily as Harry pulls him away. He swears he can hear laughing and if he didn't know better he'd say it was Louis. He only smiles letting himself be dragged away. He sees his parents talking having come down for the rehearsal. He has his family and looking at Zayn, it's time to start his own.


End file.
